Blue Bird
by sajala
Summary: Satomi lost everything in a battle with Naraku years ago. Once captured in stone, she is now released when he was defeated to find her family. The tragic story of their death is exaggerated as she finds one living. However, Sesshomaru needs her help to protect the one he cares for most, who happens to be who she would do anything to protect from the new evil in Feudal Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Crumbling to the ground, the stone chipped away slowly around her skin as the curse slowly lifted. Naraku had finally been defeated after so long. Patiently she waited until she could slowly move her limbs once more. How many years had it been? Deep in the cavern where she had been kept with not a single indication of time, it was difficult to tell. Her pale skin was finally able to breathe under the gray stone that had coated her body for so long. Tingles moved up and down her limbs as she moved them slowly. Legs giving out under her once everything fell away, she sat there on the ground for what felt like ages before her legs shakily let her stand.

"He's finally dead," she said in a whisper as tears of joy fell down her face from her caramel colored eyes. As her hands went to her face to wipe the tears, she realized her hair had grown significantly in her imprisonment. Almost down to her ankles, she let her fingers wave through the long dark brown locks. The kimono she had on before was a simple blue, and that hadn't changed despite the time.

Satomi was left in the darkness not knowing which way was the way out. Knowing that she would never find her way out if she didn't step forward, she slowly made her way to a cavern wall. The rocks hurt her bare feet, but that was worth the freedom she now had. Who had killed him? What took so long? She wanted to know the answers. Owing the person her life, she had to first find out how much time had passed. Which meant leaving the cavern before she was too far ahead of herself.

Trips and falls happened frequently until she finally smelled something other than a musty underground cave. Fresh air, finally! Everything else faded away as she ran blindly towards the source still unable to see a thing. Nearly screaming as wet grass touched her feet, she realized it was dark outside. The moon the only illumination as the light sparkled on the meadow before her. The sight was truly miraculous as she thought she would die in that cavern. Tears continued again down her cheeks as she fell from the shock and beauty of it all.

Countless minutes went by as she had the desire to find out if her family was alive. Her sister, brother, mother, father, and even if the village was still standing. Everything was so overwhelming that it was hard to know what to do first. No matter what she'd have to wait for daylight to even know which way to go. Memory served to remind her that the fight with Naraku was someplace with very few people, as she planned it that way. A village within an easy walk from here would be a sign of much time going by.

Humming a tune from her past, Satomi passed the time with thoughts and memories. Her kimono felt shorter than before, but then she presumed she probably grew a bit since then. While she hadn't heard or seen anything in quite some time, she was happy to see the darkness glisten. The sun could be a little much. Sighing, she traced her name in the grass feeling the dew on her skin and enjoying the sensations all around her. The smell of nature, the sounds of an owl in the distance, grass under her body, everything felt new once more.

Seeing a glimmer of yellow over a distant hill, she stood up and took in deep breaths of air as she watched the slow sunrise. It would be cool today, she remembered how to tell that. The goosebumps over her skin reminded her it was probably unwise to sit in wet grass for so long. Catching a death of cold would be ironic after 'being away'. Oranges and brighter yellows continued to illuminate the sky. The curse was finally done, and the new dawn awaited Satomi. She knew her family was out there somewhere. There was so much to say to them, to explain.

Being taken away in her teens, she was meant to be a concubine to a lord as she grew up. Her beauty was often talked about and this was her way to make a living for her family who didn't have anything besides each other. It about killed her to leave everyone, but they were left with very little choice. A year into training, everyone was killed and Naraku was to blame. The castle was convenient for him apparently and she found herself learning how to kill demons in the hope she could one day face him. Well, one day she did… and he cursed her to stone. "To forever have your beauty as you die slowly in stone". She wandered into the cavern before the curse had completed. "Only my death will free you…" Lingering words that fueled her anger, until anger turned to grief, and grief turned numb into nothing. Never again. Never again would she be numb to anything, life was given to her again and she would use everything in her power to live it.

Smiling as the new dawn greeted her, she opened her arms and took a final deep breath before looking in all directions. All she needed to do was start walking and fate would guide the rest.

"Sesshomaru is here," Rin told Kaede as she bounded out of the small hut. Kaede not even able to get a word in before Rin was already running to meet her demon lord towards the edge of the village. By now, everyone was used to his appearance. A year had passed since she started living with Kaede and not much had changed since then. Village life was normal, not nearly as eventful as traveling with Sesshomaru however it had a peace and value of life to it she was starting to learn to appreciate. Helping with newborns was especially fun with Sango and Miroku. Inu-Yasha and Kagome lived a fairly normal life as she trained to be the priestess and he protected her in her duties as she would be commissioned to take out demons from time to time. Everything was normal, and she loved it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said out of breath as she reached him. He seemed to have a small box in his hand outstretched towards her. His usual solemn face expression didn't give anything away as she smiled and took the box shyly from his hand. "Thank you so much!" A small jade necklace, easy for her to hide she supposed but it worked for her just fine. The kimonos were almost too much now to handle, and fans were a plenty. She supposed it was his own way of making sure she was taken care of while he was taking care of his Inu Daiyōkai duties or something. He had large shoes, or paws rather, to fill since his father died. Kagome had told her that during their many talks together.

"I take it you had a good day," he said tilting his head to the side slightly as she put the necklace over her head. She was always a curious human, but he enjoyed their time together. It still amazed him to watch a human child grow up. Over the last four years, she had grown into a young lady who would soon find a human to be with and start a family. Strangely, he would almost rather it be that young boy Kohaku who had proven suitable to protect little Rin. Even if the thought unsettled him none the less. The choice would be hers to do with what she pleased, no matter what he would never be far.

"Yes, I did! Kaede showed me many herbs and how to best skin a rabbit today," Rin said with a huge grin on her face. "You should come to the village and see all the progress we made drying out the flowers and other plants. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are supposed to be home tomorrow sometime too!" She wasn't blind when she saw the look of confusion on his face. Never usually asking him to tag along, he probably found it weird that she asked. "I mean if you want to, my lord."

"I suppose it would not hurt," he said simply as he walked passed her and then waited for her to lead. He didn't smell anyone out of the ordinary, so he did not foresee a problem this time. Walking behind her into the hut, Kaede looked like she would about faint.

"Kaede, he said he would come with today and see all that you've been teaching me," Rin said with a huge grin as Kaede processed what was going on. She looked so pleased, Kaede couldn't help but smile after getting her bearings.

"Oh, aye child," she said standing up. "I do not believe I have had a demon lord in my hut. Tis an honor and a curious thing."

"Think nothing of it," he said simply not used to dealing with so many humans. Rather he was used to killing them more so back when if he so felt like it. Rin was never phased by him, and Kaede seemed to settle down as Rin showed him different things around the hut before taking him back out to the village and showing him around there as well.

"Sango!" Rin called out as three children and their mother came out of a different hut nearby. Miroku was out with Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but Sango took the time to stay behind for the children. Motherhood suited her, Rin loved seeing her be a mother to the children. It reminded her of many years ago with her own mother.

"Rin! I see Sesshomaru is with you today, how nice is that?" she said as the children watched the demon lord with curious eyes. Their hands reached forward before Sango said, "What did I say about those hands? I swear just like their father, always wandering hands." Saying it under her breath, she shook her head.

"Yes, it is," Rin said laughing at Sango's expression. It looked like she was also showing a fourth child. Still early, but a small bump was there. Sango asked Rin about Kaede and the dinner for this evening and Sesshomaru just let it phase out of his attention. However, he did smell someone new. A young woman coming from the forest. A young woman alone from such a place was odd, but it appeared that she was continuing no further than she was. Contentment was what he sensed, so he relaxed slightly as Rin pulled him away and Sango nodded in respect.

Soon it was time for him to go and he flew away as Rin waved with that smile on her face.

Satomi smiled as she saw a small village. Four years had passed since she had started her journey and what she learned had saddened her. The former village she had lived in with her family was ransacked by lesser wolf demons and killed her sister. Her other family died from thieves soon after she was taken. However, she could do nothing about the past and that drove her to live her own life. One to make her family proud. She sang and danced geisha songs at villages for some money, but she enjoyed her traveling entertainment life. Any small demons and annoying men were easy to handle after the training she had all those years ago.

Humming a song, she saw a handsome man fly into the sky. Obviously, a demon, but still she stared in wonder as she looked between him and the village he came from. A small girl was waving to him, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. It seemed so innocent and there didn't seem to be malintent. Sighing, she took in the sights and admired the small humble village. It didn't seem that there'd be much for money and entertainment here, but that didn't always matter. Sometimes she just felt drawn to places and this was one of them. How serene and peaceful.

Resting against the base of a large tree, she heard small steps approaching her. Looking over, she saw what could have been a twin of her little sister if she had been able to grow up. That hair especially with the cute side ponytail. "Hi there, are you ok?" the girl said quietly as Satomi sat up straight.

"Of course, can I help you with something?" she asked with a smile. The girl seemed to relax a little and sigh in relief.

"No not really, I'm just glad to know you're ok. The last time I approached someone leaning against a tree, they were hurt."

"My name is Satomi," she said trying to put the girl at ease. "I just didn't see if there'd be an inn and I was tired is all."

"Oh, well my name is Rin and if you'd like to stay with the priestess I'm sure that would be ok," she said noting the young woman seemed familiar somehow.

"I'll be just fine. And I love your name, reminds me of someone from long ago that I miss terribly."

Rin blushed slightly and looked to the ground. She didn't want to make Satomi sad, and yet something about that made her sad too. "I'm sorry…"

"Please don't be. I shouldn't have said that. You just look so much like her, but that's nothing bad or wrong. I'm happy to have met you and maybe I will see you tomorrow?" Satomi said reaching out to touch the girl's cheek before moving it away.

"Of course! I'll look for you tomorrow Ms Satomi," Rin said as she ran off. The name seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. Maybe another life?

Satomi fell asleep against the trunk to memories of her little sister. How strange that girl brought up all the memories that laid dormant for years now. But they were pleasant ones and ones she welcomed in her dreams as the night came over the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello everyone! I am looking forward to typing out this story for you and bring both expected and unexpected fun to continue the saga :) Let me know how you like it and I'll try to do my best to get back to you with any comments or concerns. Enjoy the story and I hope to entertain you!

XXXXXX

Satomi dreamt of the days of her youth, wandering barefoot through the creeks with her younger brother and baby sister. The days where her family could afford nothing, so they had everything in their small hut and their hearts. Smiling and laughing with everyone as they played and helped each other grow. She could not even begin to count the times she had the sew up her kimono because they could not afford another. Singing for money, she would travel on roads and learned to fend for herself minorly. Come home a day or two later with some money to get by. The world felt so different then. Innocent even.

Hearing footsteps that brought her back from her slumber, Satomi sensed it was from Rin. The little girl meant no harm, and Satomi made it a point to stay still as the young girl approached. She could hear the sigh of relief as the steps stopped near her. However, there was not a greeting or advancement. There was a calmness to it, but Satomi had to open one of her eyes to see what was going on. Rin was bent down and simply watching as her weight rested on the back of her legs. "Well, good morning," Satomi said with a small smile as Rin stood up with a start probably lost in thought.

"Good morning! I'm sorry if I woke you up, it is still rather early. I just couldn't sleep," she said nervously as a hand went to the back of her head. Laughing at her response, Satomi shook her head with a smile.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I suppose you don't meet very many people here, do you?" Looking around, it was not a common trade road. Just a simple village with rice fields as many others were in the area. No main roads, the only attraction would be the priestess that resided here if there was a need. There was a rumor that a priestess and a half demon lived around here and helped the local area as needed. Her powers were without question and she had heard that the priestess and the half demon had put an end to the swine of a devil named Naraku. Maybe that was what brought her here specifically. The purity here was beyond what she was used to despite the demon flying away yesterday.

"Did you sleep well? I can't imagine the tree was warm or very comfortable," Rin asked looking to the tree and back to Satomi curiously.

Following the girl's glance, she shrugged her shoulders. "To be put simply, I've had worse for much longer," she said with a sigh as she stood up revealing herself to be a tall and very lithe woman. Given her physical nature, her body wasn't especially curvaceous but rather warrior like. The kimono she wore would be like the demon slayer Rin knew. Long and with leggings underneath, the color being a dark blue with white designs of lotus flowers along the left side. Her hair was braided but still very long, reaching the back of her knees.

"You're very pretty," Rin said bluntly as she took a moment to look at the mysterious woman. Rin was known to not trust people beyond those in the village, and yet this woman caused her no alarm. However, even that comment took even her by surprise. It was the kind of look that noble women seemed to have with the angelic air about them that makes them look untouchable by ones such as her. Lord Sesshomaru and her would look as they were from another world in the same area.

"Oh," Satomi responded in surprise before realizing more than that would be necessary. "Thank you very much, you're too kind." Smiling shyly, she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "I do believe we were going to go to your village today. I do need to restock on some essentials and I'd love to meet the woman you told me about yesterday, the priestess."

Taking that as a sure sign of acceptance, Rin smiled as she led Satomi to the village talking about all the different villagers in the area. Who worked with the rice, and who made the kimonos and who did any other task she thought important. Everyone stared at them which left Rin unphased, but Satomi hated the attention. She was used to it to some degree, her stature and demeanor made her different and yet she simply wished to blend in at times like this.

"So, Rin… where are you from?" Satomi asked cautiously unable to really place that she knew this young girl. Her own little sister would be the same age by now… it had been eight years since she had seen her last. Only three when her little sister sobbed as Satomi was taken away by the palace guard. Hearing that they had been taken from her into the afterlife was beyond painful. To think that one was alive was more than she could ever ask for.

"A small village far from here, my family died when I was little," Rin said simply not phased by the question. "You?" She stopped to turn to her new-found friend.

"I too am from a small village, a poor family really. They died while I was… away," she said unable to bring herself to say the details. The young girl didn't seem phased by much, but she still had a soft spot for her and didn't wish to burden her with details she didn't need to know. "I never got to say good bye, even to my toddler sister…"

"I'm sure they knew you loved them. You seem like the type who would let them know, so I'm sure they're not mad," Rin said not knowing how that released much of Satomi's fears. The feeling nearly brought tears to her eyes. They welled up, but she kept them away, just barely.

"Thank you, Rin. I suppose I never saw it that way before," she said as she continued walking. "Let us continue, shall we?" Smiling, oblivious at the impact of her words, she ran into Kaede's hut and announced the young woman as Satomi followed. "Good day, priestess. I am a simple traveling entertainer and if you wouldn't mind having my company for a few days I would also need to restock on my supplies."

"Aye, well if you mean us to ill will then it is fine if you stay," Kaede said as they bowed to each other slightly. "My name is Kaede if you need any assistance. There is another priestess named Kagome who should be back today at some point if you need anything else. Now, are you hungry? You look like you have nay ate in days, my child."

Thanking her graciously, they all sat and talked about the village as a small stew Kaede had been brewing was served. Normal conversation was strange for Satomi and even more so in such an unfamiliar place. Grateful only scratched the surface of feelings for this moment. She learned that there was a powerful priestess here years ago and that she sealed a half demon to a tree. Fifty years later, a reincarnation appeared and together through their adventures brought down an evil being. None other than Naraku. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she listened to the tale that took place over much of the day. This other priestess was the reincarnation and that she would be back. Finally closure to so many years of wondering what really happened. Five years took place since Satomi was imprisoned. Two years before his death. No wonder why her body changed in her late teens. The stone must have allowed her to still grow so she could have, as Naraku said, a slow death.

"I see the world did change since I was released from my imprisonment," she said quietly as she saw the two people in the room look at her strangely. "Naraku imprisoned me in a curse. I could not move, I could not see, and it could only be broken from his death. I challenged him and I was arrogant. He wished for me to die slowly and alone." Explaining seemed to help since both looked at her in understanding. They both explained their troubles with the evil half demon. "I awake to find out my family is dead after searching many days and nights. So, I found a way to live on my own and treasure my life for their sake."

The world was still brutal, but she strove to find the beauty in it more so now than before. Life was never a guarantee and she told them about her adventures and lands traveled. All the different people as they looked at her in awe as she sang songs from the North, South, East and West. Admiring her voice as it rang out in the small hut, she gained the attention of Sango and she gathered into the small hut with the children. The little ones wanted to learn the songs and Satomi felt like she was at home as the twin girls played with her braid. Letting it loose, they admired its shine and softness. Somehow this felt like so long ago. This felt like home.

Suddenly, there were two others as well. A man with silver hair and… dog ears. The woman behind him was a priestess. Beautiful and still quite young. Perhaps a year younger than Satomi. "Inu-Yasha and Kagome, you've returned safely," Kaede said as Sango stood to hug her friend and Rin smiled from ear to ear. A little fox demon came bounding in with a monk and crying with excitement to the sight of the priestess. Satomi just took in the sight of everyone as the monk went to Sango and they smiled in welcome. So warm and inviting. Truly a beautiful reunion. "This is Satomi, a young entertainer who also had a run in with Naraku years ago. Without his defeat she would still be in stone. Truly the demon was pure evil."

Kagome turned her attention to Satomi and smiled. "I'm glad you could make it here and visit. It's not often we have company from the outside," she said bowing slightly.

"Well, without you all I wouldn't be able to be here at all. So, I thank you," Satomi said as she told Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango her story. She had never been able to be so open with her story before as no one knew much about the scourge and defilement to this land that Naraku stood for. Most humans only knew the death he left behind without much of a reason why. "I'm grateful to you all and I only hope to continue to live my life on my terms."

"You have quite the story. To be put into stone and still be able to age. Tell me how long you were trapped?" Kagome was curious about the young woman. She was harmless, at least in terms of intent. Her energy was different though, something she never felt before. Human but more tuned into something hidden as well. Not demon but something else.

"Well, I was taken from my home when I was twelve. Naraku took over the castle where I was at when I was thirteen. Trained to try to kill him for two years until I was fifteen. So, at fifteen I sought him out and I did find him. However, I was arrogant. I awoke two years later and have been on the road for four years now. It doesn't feel like that much time has passed with as much peace as I've seen overall. Still there are wars but it seems quiet now."

"Almost too quiet," Inu-Yasha spoke up as he shrugged. "I feel the air in the North is darker and tenser than before. With Naraku gone, it's not surprising someone wants something to stir up again. Sesshomaru is probably trying to see for himself by now. If we can feel it here… that can't be good."

"I've been in the south for some time, so I suppose it's no wonder I had no idea. It makes sense with how many have traveled that direction in the recent months. No one says much, but I do believe they had a feeling something was wrong." It fell silent for a moment as everyone thought about it. Yet another war and this time it would be heading straight for them as they were in the Western Lands.

"Well, he is the Lord of the West now I guess… so he would want to know if something dangerous is coming. It would take something big to threaten Sesshomaru considering his reputation. Chances are we will find out soon if it's going to be concerning or not," Inu-Yasha finished as he scoffed giving with brother some praise. But even he had to admit, his brother was one of the stronger demons out there. Now that he had Bakusaiga and Tenseiga to both kill and regenerate, he was usually left alone from the other lands. The fact he found time to see Rin yet made Inu-Yasha realize that the demon was not worried about his position. Not that he'd let him know either way.

"Well, still if it affects us then we should help," Kagome said looking at Inu-Yasha with determination. "Your brother is obviously my brother now too since I'm your wife. You should know we help family." The woman was rather defiant, and they broke out into an argument about family and duty and the fact Sesshomaru was a big bad demon who could take care of himself.

Meeting these people had to be the strangest and most fun moment in her life. They didn't seem worried about her and she wasn't worried about them. No wonder they beat Naraku, and yet it was a wonder they did with how they argued. Out of love, but still… interesting.

"Well, Satomi," Kaede said clearing her thought to bring an order to the home. "You are welcome to stay here with us until you are ready to go." Rin beamed as she hugged the woman and the twin girls giggled throwing themselves on her as well. She had no idea how well this would go, but she had a feeling that she was here for a reason beyond even her knowledge.

"Thank you. I believe this will do just nicely," she said with a smile.

XXXXX

Two weeks had passed since that day she was welcome here with open arms. Kagome and she talked about the priestess training and helped her with the day to day tasks. What Satomi had planned to be just a normal few days here then gone turned into much longer than that. Singing to the children and while she worked allowed her to do what she would normally do just without pay. However, she was given food and shelter for all her help. The winter months would be settling in soon and everyone was starting to prepare.

The day to day work was calming as she settled into her role as a general helper no matter the task. The children would follow her and beg her for songs. Their favorite was 'Blue Bird' talking about flying in the sky above all the sadness and war to a better place and life.

"You said if you could fly

You would fly high high into the sky

And all you'd ever know

Is the blue the blue sky up above"

Singing as she walked into the forest, she saw someone land nearby. It was the same demon that she witnessed flying away those two weeks ago. He was even more handsome up close. Long silver hair and garments of a lord. Was this Inu-Yasha's half brother they spoke of before? Rin spoke of him frequently, but it was mostly of how as much as he was quiet and stern, he was a kind demon. However, there was an aloof nature that made her wonder just how nice he could even be.

He took a sniff in the air and his eyes widened slightly before they narrowed at her. "Who are you?" His voice was a demand and her heart skipped a beat in both fear and admiration.

"I'm… well…" Freezing in her unsureness of what to do, she never faced a strong demon like this before. She was used to lesser demons, but he meant business immediately.

"Satomi!" Rin exclaimed happily as she ran into the woman's legs and hugged her. "This is Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young girl's reaction to the stranger. Obviously, something happened while he was away, and he wanted an explanation. "Sesshomaru, this is Satomi, my new friend who I met when you left last. She's been helping us so much here."

"I see," Sesshomaru said simply as he looked away from Satomi and looked to Rin.

"So, you're the Lord of the Western Lands," Satomi said as a moment of silence bothered her. She bowed politely hoping that it would be enough to avoid a glare. His eyes were on her and she could feel it intensely. As if he was trying to read her, he looked slightly puzzled and glared again as she rose and looked at him once more. Blushing in not knowing what to do, she turned her gaze away to Rin who was smiling oblivious to the awkward situation.

"I suppose they told you then," he said as he walked by them. Rin happily tagging along. His aloof nature was truly something. His demonic energy was also something else.

"I'll see you later, Satomi," Rin said happily waving behind her for a moment before looking forward and chatting happily with him.

Sitting in the grass from the intensity of the meeting, she felt as if she both dodged a fight and yet it didn't feel like that would be the last of him either. The demon was frightening, even if his face was handsome. He wouldn't take her off guard again.


	3. Chapter 3

After gaining her composure, Satomi stood up and shook off the feeling of being watched. His eyes were cold as ice and yet melted just barely with the sight of Rin. Looking at her like a loving father instead of a heartless killer it was difficult to put her mind around it all. Rin had mentioned how she found the demon wounded and had been with him ever since. There was so much going on that she skipped over the specifics which was out of the ordinary of the young girl. However, it was what it was and obviously he trusted very few and let even fewer into his circle.

Continuing her way around the forest edge, she noticed many medicinal herbs that Kagome said she needed more of earlier that day. Gathering as much as she could in her hands, she hummed to herself once more. It helped drown out all the worries and anxiety that she felt thinking about the demon and analyzing what any movement could mean. Her goal wasn't to destroy a demon out of revenge, she was trying to live a peaceful life of her own. However, she knew there was no way to have a new slate that was wiped clean of all the sins she had committed on her blind hunt for revenge. But if the day came where she was made to answer for them, she would gladly accept it.

Finding her way back to the edge of the forest just before the clearing, she looked around and could see the sun filtering through the leaves above. The sight of light dancing on the bark of the trees made her wish to dance. Looking around, she didn't see anyone and started to move in a traditional geisha dance as she sang a song quietly. Holding the herbs as if they were a fan, she was delicate and exact with her movements as she pictured an audience that yearned to be taken away by song and dance into a fictional world that only a geisha could provide. Not that she was a geisha, but the training of a concubine started with the knowledge.

Losing herself, she started to sing louder as she continued. However, there was a slight slant in the ground and she caught herself just barely, giggling at the startle it gave her. "Honestly… you'd think I would know better," she said to herself as her cheeks turned red and she continued towards the village shaking her ankle off and walking normally.

However, there were eyes watching. Sesshomaru had told Inu-Yasha what he needed to know and the priestess. The strongest priestess of her time and his half blood brother would probably be dragged in if they liked it or not. The impending war was weighing heavily on his mind as the northern demon tribes started to become restless. They would be useful to keep the damage to a minimum, but there would still be many casualties in the meantime. The Lord of the East, Koga would probably have to be involved as well. Kagome said she could help with that much.

He watched as the young maiden danced in the forest. The scent coming from her was familiar and he knew exactly why. Rin had a similar scent, but younger and more innocent. The woman smelled unique, but the line was still there. They were related, he could only presume sisters, and yet neither mentioned it and Rin seemed oblivious. She referred to her as a friend and someone fun, but not a sibling. Satomi seemed to have no clue either. For himself, he had his senses to tell him things, humans just had fading memories. Rin would have had to be young for this split to happen, so she wouldn't remember, and he was told the woman thought her family killed. It was interesting, but hardly his place to step in. Human problems were the least of his worries, even if it did involve his Rin.

As Satomi continued to dance, he could remember performances where his mother would take him to culture his future station as Lord of the West. Pleasant memories although they were far from exciting. He was far more interested at learning how to become stronger than his own father than dancing women with fans. However, this one was interesting. He would allow her to be near Rin, if only to see what happened as time went on. Perhaps she would be able useful to Rin as well, even if their nature was not exposed. No doubt Inu-Yasha suspected something by now if he paid attention. However, that would perhaps give him too much credit for now.

Lingering, he slowly descended to the ground as the young maiden walked to the village, unaware of his presence. Ah-Un could be seen flying down with a small imp on his back. Landing, Jaken could be heared heaving away as he ran towards him. The imp was useful, but rather bothersome when Sesshomaru wished to be lost in thought. "What is it, Jaken?" he asked not looking to the imp.

"Well, mi lord, I was just coming to inform you that a message appeared at your estate. The demon lords of the south wish to meet with you soon. Sounds like the young demon heirs were sent to see the north's condition and were wiped out. Rather powerful heirs too by the sound of it… not half as strong as you…," he drowned on as Sesshomaru was silent a moment longer.

"Interesting. Let them know I will meet soon. If they wish my aid, they will come to me," he said simply as he turned and walked towards the village. "Three days time," he added sharply.

"Yes, mi lord! I will inform the messenger immediately," Jaken said as he scampered away to fly on Ah-Un back to the estate. Sesshomaru hated the estate only because there was not much to do. He could do his duties in a day and then go back to monitoring his land which was far more preferred. Never would he allow a demon such as Naraku come from _his_ land. The safest place for Rin would be his estate, however he was unsure about what her reaction would be. The last year made him realize what taking other's feelings into consideration was a little more in detail than before. However, if need be, he would make her see reason to stay there. She would not die again as he could no longer revive her, and he would be lost without her. Her life was already fleeting as it was, he would not make it shorter due to her own human error in judgement.

When he arrived back at the village, he saw Satomi speaking to Sango rather cheerfully as the children played at their legs. Hiding and then running from each other, he found it curious but remembered demon children did that too. Miroku joined the conversation and they all laughed looking at his expense before the couple shared a tender kiss and Satomi was left with color on her face. Had the woman not have a relationship with a man before? He smelled the air and he didn't smell any man on her. Even fleeting or distant, nothing came up to his sensitive nose. He didn't see her as ugly, she was quite lovely for human standards he supposed. Beneath his notice, but he wasn't a fool. However, it was her own business and hardly his.

By this time, he could feel something coming. A storm of some sort as clouds started to move in from the North. It didn't feel like a demon cloud, and yet it was ominous. Eyeing it carefully, he decided to go find Rin and keep close to her just to be safe. Everyone else could defend themselves, she was his to keep safe. However, he could not sense her in the village. Looking around momentarily, he noticed Kagome and Inu-Yasha running his direction with distress. Something had happened, something he didn't wish to hear.

"Sesshomaru, I can't find Rin anywhere," Kagome said with a small panic in her voice. If the priestess could not sense her then… that was trouble. By then, Sango, Satomi, and Miroku were rushing over to see what was unfolding. As Kagome explained to them the situation, they looked to the cloud as he had. There was a cause, and if they hurt Rin they would be destroyed. Even if they didn't hurt her, his mood was less than pleasant now.

Satomi heard Kagome, but it brought about a sense of urgency. If a priestess, demon slayer, a monk, and three demons did not sense her abduction, then it was by an abnormal being. Sesshomaru seemed lost somehow, and angry. If he couldn't sense her, then how would he find her? Destroying everything was what she thought of right away, but then he did seem powerful enough to find a way to do something.

As Satomi looked to the clouds once more, there was a vibrating sensation in the air. Inu-Yasha pulled at his sword to reveal the Tessaiga and Sesshomaru was now on edge reaching for his own Bakusaiga. A lightning strike hit down along a tree and it ignited into flames as a being stepped forth. Kagome reached for her bow and arrow as Miroku told Sango to go with the children for now. To keep them safe. The being was of childish stature, but menacing eyes that glared into each one of them. A young woman with short golden hair and an intricate lady like kimono. An orb was floating between her hands as she moved her hands around it slowly. There were demon markings on her forehead of three red diamonds and her eyes matched the color.

"Well, well, well," she said in a bell like tone. "It seems we finally meet. I am the demoness of the North, Kinoko. I was impatient to see the Lord of the West and I hear that you are rather drawn to a young girl." She needn't say more as Sesshomaru charged forward unseen by the human eye. However, he was stopped by a barrier that sent sparks of energy towards him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the orb. "It seems I was not mistaken." Looking at the orb herself, the cloudy features it once had were now clear to reveal the young Rin shrunken and fainted along the bottom.

Looking around, Satomi could see the villagers go into their homes and refuse to look to the tense nature of the situation. They were only human, what could they do against a demon? What could she do? Lesser demons were no problem, but her drive to train any harder for revenge had dwindled since the day she woke up. However, that girl she had a desire to protect regardless. She would do what she could. Even if it meant being drastic.

"The barrier is unique, it isn't a demon barrier, more like an allowance of certain people barrier," Kagome said and Sesshomaru had to rethink his plan.

"Oh, aren't you a smart priestess," Kinoko said with a sinister smile. "Perhaps you should keep your mouth shut." A blast green in color came at her and Inu-Yasha unleashed his backlash wave. It did nothing against the barrier and he groaned in frustration.

"Damn it and we're too close to the village to do much else," he said already noting the grooves in the ground from that attack alone.

"Why don't we just talk, Sesshomaru? Then you may have your human girl back in one piece and we all leave happy?" Kinoko moved forward and the barrier with her. Keeping a distance from barrier, they all remained attentive.

"Then talk," he said clearly not in the mood to deal with her and yet hardly in a state to deny it either.

"Surrender your lands and I will allow your lands to be unharmed. You may rule them under my stead, but you would be mine to command. If you do not comply I will kill your human and everyone I can see in the West. It will be a wasteland. The choice is yours," she said as if she was asking him to pick what was for dinner.

Satomi could hear the growl that emerged from his throat. It was menacing. He was calculating his options, however… there weren't very many.

"Like Hell" Inu-Yasha said as he charged in with the red tessaiga to break the barrier. Everyone was surprised when there was nothing and Kinoko just laughed.

"Oh, my dear, half breed. This barrier is unique. It is attached to a human life, this human life. Your swords are not meant to kill a human… especially an innocent one. If you break the barrier you break her life and kill her," she said rather smug with herself. "Now, Sesshomaru, before we were so rudely interrupted… your choice?"

"I think you're hardly being fair," Satomi said sternly as she stood up straight and tried her best to be confident. Walking forward, she was at the crest of the barrier, she could feel its energy. "If you want to use someone, I hardly think an innocent girl is the way to go. There's more than one way to attain lands, but you demand no loyalty."

"His submission enough would be loyalty, and who the hell are you to question me, you human wench." Firing a blast at her, and before anyone could respond, it dissipated before it could even hit Satomi. "What?"

Everyone was silent, and that included Satomi but now was her chance. Charging full board, she knew she was fast, and she could feel her skin tightening up as she entered the barrier… it allowed her, but she had no time to think. Kinoko's face turned panicked as she blasted wave after wave and disappearing every time. As Satomi touched the orb, there was a wave of power that emerged between the demon girl and the human. Suddenly, there was an explosion of power and both were thrown back as Rin was freed and thrown with them. Satomi could only reach for Rin and take the brunt of the landing as they rolled in the dirt and grass for some distance before sliding to a stop.

Rin's eyes opened as they stopped, and she looked around. All she could remember was going to talk to Kaede and then nothing. Now she was on the side of what looked like a battle scene and in the arms of Satomi who lay unconscious. Everyone was coming to them and she tried to shake Satomi awake. Her savior's body was covered in small cuts from the impact and her clothes looked scorched around the sleeves.

"Wake up," she said as she saw a strange young woman in the other direction of the blast. She was getting up, but she looked mad. "Please wake up." Sesshomaru was the first to her and she looked at Satomi and started tearing up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked not sensing pain, but the tears forming for Satomi.

"No, but she's…"

He sniffed the air and she was still alive. Somehow… "Just unconscious."

Sighing with relief, Rin relaxed slightly but Sesshomaru stood before them. "Stay behind me." The others joined around him, and he was rather annoyed. This was something he could handle himself. Afterall, she was after him.

"You will pay for this defiance. I will not be surprised again, Dog Demon," she said as she disappeared as Sesshomaru ran to her at his lightning fast speed. Even still, missing her and her presence had vanished all together and same with the clouds. There was a small doting of blood where the demoness was, and he could tell she was a daiyokai of her own demon nature. However, the exact type of demon was not clear.

Looking back to Rin and Satomi, he wondered why the woman did it. A sense of need? It wasn't as if she owed Rin anything and now he was in her debt for doing what he could not. Although it pained him to admit it. He reasoned it had something to do with their lineage as potential sisters. If only one was allowed in the barrier and it was Rin, their similar blood could have something to do with it. However, what befuddled him more was the fact Kinoko's powers had no affect on Satomi. In fact, it was something he had never seen in a normal human as he sensed nothing outstanding about the woman. Obviously, she could be useful to his purposes with Rin after all.

Kagome moved to Satomi's side, as she tested her pulse and read her energies. "Well, she's weak and will need rest, but she will live. That was a brave thing she did, and I want to ask her about it when she wakes up. I have never seen a strong demon's attacks evaporate in front of a human before. Also, how she was able to enter the barrier."

Inu-Yasha and the others nodded. But for now they'd have to live with the unknown as Inu-Yasha carried the woman to Kaede's hut to recover.

"You've yet to learn what the pain

From true sadness is like

You've only had but a taste,

But you're a moth to the flame"

The song played over and over in her head as she felt her energy weak from breaking the barrier. How… why? Rin was in danger and she had to help. What other choice did she have when an innocent girl had no power to release herself?

 _But who helped you?_

Waking with a start, she could see Sesshomaru looking at her curiously. She was drenched in sweat and her head hurt something fierce. He simply stood up and it took all of her courage to move. "Wait!" He stopped but didn't turn. She took that as permission. "Is Rin safe?"

"Yes, thanks to you," he said still not turning around, but it had a sense of gratitude and annoyance as he walked out of the hut. As he left, Kagome burst in with towels and a small wash bin.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake! You caught a fever as you slept, and you were sweating all night," she said with a start as she didn't waste any time trying to cool the young woman down. Sango followed with a small pitcher of water and they had her drink as they helped clean her off.

"How long was I asleep for? What happened?" Satomi asked curiously as she tried to remember herself but found nothing.

"Well, you broke the barrier and then everything went white. You were on one side with Rin and Kinoko on the other. She left and then you were sick soon after. You've been sleeping for one day, but I'm surprised it wasn't longer since you went head first for a demon."

They marveled at it, but Satomi spaced it out. Her dreams plagued her, and the last thought made her anxious, as if there was someone else saying it to her.

"Once you're feeling better, I can bring you to the water falls to bathe," Kagome finally said as they finished up with giving her a new under kimono to wear. Her others were nowhere to be found and she was covered in small cuts and bruises. "Sesshomaru is grateful, despite his cold nature. He's raised that girl for years now, but he's not very good at displaying his emotions at all. He would make sure you were alright while I had to attend to other duties around here. I think he feels it's the least he can do for you at this point. But that's just a guess, who knows for sure."

An Inu Daiyokai grateful? The thought surprised her, but then if he took care of a human girl for years, how bad could he really be?


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we are to chapter 4! Thank you all for reading and I am so thrilled to share this story with you! I was always nervous to write about Sesshomaru and to stay true to his character as much as I can, and I hope I can live up to that a bit more in this chapter as there was much more of him and will be from here on out. Please review and let me know what's going well and what could make this even more amazing!

* * *

"Why are you here, brother?" Sesshomaru said obviously not looking forward to company outside of the village. He had ended up near the tree where Inu-Yasha had been imprisoned. For some odd reason it felt like a good place to think… alone. His mood had been agitated since the attack, and yet he felt obligated to stay until he was sure no more harm would come to Rin. However, the other human… if that was what she was, she was the only one who could get to Rin and that hurt his pride more than anything. Leaving her here with the idea that these demons knew exactly how to counter even the Tessaiga's barrier breaking abilities made him nervous. A feeling he hadn't felt in many years.

"Kagome wanted me to stop by, don't get excited," Inu-Yasha responded gruffly. "Of all the places to be alone, you pick here. Strange, but whatever."

"Get to the point if you would," Sesshomaru responded narrowing his eyes but not looking at his brother.

"Well, aren't we just peachy. Fine. Kagome feels that Satomi should be around Rin for the time being because of the barrier issue. If they can tie a barrier to a source of life, of course our swords forbid us from harming human life if it's pure. But you sensed it too? Their relation?" Inu-Yasha guessed his brother would have figured it out, their blood was similar so hence the source of life allowed Satomi to pass through without an issue. "The only thing that bugs us is how Satomi was able to avoid the energy blast over and over. Kagome's guess is it could have been tied to the barrier, but I sensed something else if only for a split second. I couldn't tell what it was, and I wanted to know what you thought, or rather Kagome wanted to know."

Sesshomaru's silence only agitated Inu-Yasha as he grew impatient by the passing minutes. "Tch, go figure," he finally muttered before Sesshomaru turned around.

"They are sisters to be exact. But I've only heard Rin talk about a brother, mother, and father. It is something I will have to investigate. But yes, if the priestess must know, I did sense something else. Faint, but a scent I cannot place. If that is all, just leave." Sesshomaru didn't have to say it again and he felt his brother's presence speed back to the village. As much as the priestess was an oddity, he respected her ability as a priestess. Respecting a human, had he really fallen from such a stance that he was curious about one human and respected another. Perhaps Inu-Yasha hadn't inherited all of their father's admiration of humans.

A couple days had passed since the attack and the demons would be meeting at his estate tomorrow. He meant to fight, but if an army was unnecessary then he would rather go to settle the issue himself. However, he would need to leave Rin protected since they obviously knew about her. It wasn't like the fact was hidden that he had a small female companion. He just didn't want to think the other lands would be so foolish as to attack him so directly given his position. A part of him wanted to go destroy the North on his own and be done with it. However, as the Lord of the West, that would be more threatening than the other lands would allow. Politics made him sick, he could barely blame his father for escaping it from time to time. There was a way to follow and until he could speak with the real leader of the North, there was not much action he could take if the demoness Kinoko was of someone in high standing of the North quite yet. Just knowing they would underhand him so unexpectedly though made him wonder just what they wanted. Lands, made sense, but there would have to be more he felt for such a deliberate attack.

His thoughts kept him busy as he sat on one of the roots that stood up from the ground a couple of feet. For the first time since he was officially ordained Lord of the West, he was unsure of how to proceed. But one thing was for sure, he was not going to let his guard down. Not until whoever was responsible was dead by his hand.

Inu-Yasha was more than happy to be away from his brother's distain. Always blaming him for their father's death and then with the Tessaiga business, it was worth a good fight or two. However, this time was different. As if his brother saw that he, himself, was vulnerable for the first time in many years. It was a strange thought, but a reality that was slowly setting in by the looks of it. Sesshomaru had a lot of pride, and that was all shattered when he couldn't even protect the one person he wanted to protect most and yet someone else could. Even Inu-Yasha had to admit that would be a hard problem to swallow.

Just as he was nearing the edge of the forest back to the village, he could smell Kagome. She seemed content now, excited for some reason or another but that was far from ordinary. Being his wife, it was the strangest feeling and yet the most fulfilling. She was the strongest priestess of their time, as was Kikyo and yet they couldn't be more different. The difference was how they looked at the world. Kagome was born a normal girl and grew into this powerful being who could slay demons. Kikyo always had the gift and wanted to be normal. A dream he once shared, however, Kagome's heart and acceptance were the best gifts he could ever receive. Even more so than living a human life with her. He would be who he was, and she would be who she was. They would cross the bridge once it came of their difference, but for now he was happy. Truly happy for the first time in his life with the woman he loved.

Approaching the hut where they were keeping Satomi, he saw Kagome come out with the wash bin of water and rags they used to help lower her fever again. The woman was running a fever that was slowly going down, but it was still a rough couple of days. Rin came in and out from time to time to check in, but Satomi slept most of the time.

"So, how's she doing?" he asked carefully, seeing Kagome's tired face.

"I don't know. There's no reason her fever should still be there and yet I can't do anything to break it. If I had my modern stuff that wouldn't be a problem, but I'm limited and running out of options," she said frustrated. "She seems okay besides the fact of sleeping. What did your brother say?"

Inu-Yasha relayed the information about the barrier and faint smell, just left the relation to Rin out of it, and Kagome thought on it and nodded. "Well, that would make sense, but then if she's something other than fully human I'm really out of my realm here. I may not have what's powerful enough either way in that case, or we will have to just let her heal herself which could be dangerous."

"In that case, I will handle it," Sesshomaru said landing from the sky just behind Inu-Yasha making him jump slightly.

"Could you not sneak?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as Kagome tried to hush him.

"If you cannot heal her," Sesshomaru started just ignoring him. "I will take her back to my estate where the demon healers can look into it. If that demoness tries to capture Rin again, I cannot break the barrier it seems and nor can you, brother. If she is the key to keeping Rin safe for now, it is my duty to make sure she is taken care of until that need passes. When that happens, she can do as she likes."

Kagome just shrugged and sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no arguing and I'm not about to try. I've done what I can." Inu-Yasha relaxed and then nodded.

Sesshomaru turned and went into the hut where he saw Rin and Kaede feeling Satomi's forehead and cheeks. They both looked concerned as Rin looked up to him with a saddened face. "Rin, we are leaving," he said simply as he walked forward and kneeling before the sleeping woman.

"But, my lord, I can't leave her here! I have to make sure she…" Rin started obviously upset at the thought until she saw him lift Satomi up. The realization hit, and she smiled. If anyone could make her feel better, she just knew Sesshomaru could find a way. After all, he made her come back from the dead twice now.

"That's why she's coming with. This is not an ordinary illness that humans can cure," he said looking down to the woman now in his arms limp and all too warm. Her simple white yukata was loose around her bosom which made him distracted for a moment although she didn't have too much there. He supposed it was to try and keep her cool. He kept moving with Rin behind him as she wished Kaede well who also followed them out. Jaken was already waiting at the forest edge as he had contacted him before he made his decision. It would be risky but leaving her here and Rin would be riskier. Until the matter was solved, Rin would remain near him and this woman with Rin.

"Please let me know how she does, big brother" Kagome called out as he continued to walk by the small crowd outside the door. Sesshomaru simply looked back and raised his eyebrow before continuing onward as Rin waved good bye to everyone. "I hope she does okay," she prayed as she clasped her hands and hoped everything would work out. If they were on a brink of war, this would be far from the last time of seeing them.

Ah-Un and Jaken waited and Rin wordlessly climbed up on Ah-Un as Jaken nearly bugged his already buggy eyes out of his head. "M-m-mi Lord! A human girl coming with us. Rin I was expecting but…"

"Silence, I have made my choice. A healer is needed," Sesshomaru said as they took off for the skies. Time was working against them, but he was convinced this was no ordinary illness. Theories ran in his head, but none equaled out. He would need someone of better knowledge than he on healing. He had the sword to revive but killing was much more his strong point.

Arriving at the Lord of the West estate, it was a sight to behold. Rin awed at the castle like fortress that was nestled into the base of a mountain, as if half the mountain had swallowed it whole. The pillars around the outside of all three floors of multiple wings were neutral in color with dark and light browns as the rest of the castle was a pristine white. The large stone walkway lead to a forest that they had flown above and then up to the front entrance. A fence the height of three men at least surrounded the court yard and all the way to the mountain base with the gate dark and ominous in stature. Two men were stationed to guard and open it looked like as they both kneeled before their Demon Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they both said as he seemed to ignore them and went inside. Rin followed him quickly as the front door slid open revealing two maids in simple black kimonos and hair up and out of the way. They greeted him in the same manner as they walked by. Wide and tall halls had rooms only blocked off my sliding doors and the wood for the halls were a dark stain. The sliding doors to the outside were open and everything felt so fresh and clean and yet commanding as a Lord's castle should. Finding a grand flight of stairs in the middle of the strong hold, they went up two flights to what seemed to be the area with the bedrooms. A servant was cleaning the floors when he saw his lord and immediately rose. Opening the door Sesshomaru paused at, he closed it as himself and Rin entered bowing on the floor as he did so.

"Wow, everyone is so… attentive," Rin said as she looked around to see not a single speck of dust. There must have been twenty rooms down the massive halls of this floor. Everything simple and yet grand with the minor details. The room they were in were spacious enough with tatami mats lining the entire floor with a comfortable elevated mattress in the middle. It was only elevated beyond the ankles, but it looked so much more comfortable than a mat on the floor. Sesshomaru set Satomi on the side of the bed and looked to Rin.

"I ask that you remain here for the time being. Jaken will be in shortly, but we are in a demon house and until I make it clear to them you are my guest please do not leave. A healer and servant will be in shortly to see to both of your needs," he said putting his hand on her head before leaving as she nodded obediently. She knew how demons could be, and they probably didn't understand yet just what was going on. It didn't seem like Sesshomaru was here often as it was let alone with two humans to follow.

Waiting, Rin hummed a song that Satomi sang quite a bit and opened a window slightly to let the air in. It was fresh enough as it was, but Satomi was not cooling down again. Her breathing was now ragged, and her skin pale. She didn't understand exactly what was going on, but she knew Sesshomaru only did things that were necessary when it came to humans. Plus, Satomi saved her life, and Rin felt she owed her to do everything possible to keep her healthy if she could.

A servant woman walked in with a healer and Jaken. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. The servant was quiet and remained off to the side as the healer was a seemingly middle-aged demon with red marks similar to Sesshomaru's on her face. Her red hair to match was kept back in a simple tie and her black hakama pants and white haori top made her an image to behold. She was beautiful, and her blue eyes showed with interest to Satomi. "This is the girl," she said elegantly as Jaken stepped aside.

It wasn't a question, but she went to kneel next to Satomi and breathed in. "Interesting, Maori. Maori, I will need you to entertain the girl, as I will need concentration to work." Looking to Rin, she smiled. "Do not worry child, your friend will be unharmed, I just need you to go with Maori here for a short time."

"But they are not to leave the room," Jaken chimed in obviously trying to keep his master's orders in check.

"Then play quietly as far as they can. I need to concentrate," she repeated obviously losing her patience.

"Come, young Mistress," Maori said quietly. She was a young woman with black short hair and straight cut bangs. Her skin was tanned slightly, and her eyes a dark brown. Maori seemed very human for being a demon, Rin thought as she moved to the other side of the room as they simply waited and watched the healer do her work. "My Master, Hana, will heal your friend. I know she can." There was a great admiration and respect in her voice and Rin could only watch in awe.

"Satomi," Hana called out in a mesmerizing voice. "Let me in." Her hands went to Satomi's collar bone and her forehead. Satomi sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out. Hana closed her eyes, and everything was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jaken and the two women just sat in the corner of the room and they could feel two energies swarming the room. It was almost visible as a light blue and dark red aura swirled but remained separate.

* * *

Inside, Satomi could only feel the heat as she struggled to wake up. She wanted to awaken, she could hear everyone. It would be quiet for a time, and then she felt hands around her. Hands with so much blood it should have scared her, but she felt comforted as she felt nothing but the need to heal from them. But they couldn't so they were helpless. Quiet again until now. Someone was trying to enter her mind… but she didn't know if she could trust them.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding," a woman called out to Satomi and it echoed in the darkness that consumed her mind. "It seems lonely."

"Who are you?" Satomi asked defensively as she wanted to push the being out. She certainly wasn't human.

"My name is Hana and I'm a healer. You are very sick, you absorbed the demon energy to protect that girl and it is too much. If you keep it, you will die. Even though… you are not a pure blood human. You are interesting to me as you are not quite… well anything I've ever seen. The Lord of the West knows this, but he cannot see what I see. The Moon shines within you somehow, my little canary. I see your memories and pain. You poor child," Hana said as she outstretched a hand to Satomi.

"You know nothing!" Satomi lashed out almost in tears. "I have no one and nothing anymore besides myself and my memories."

"Oh? Then that girl?" Hana asked simply as Satomi gained an enlightened image. Rin's look, her alikeness that Satomi couldn't help but notice.

"She couldn't be… could she?"

"Ah, but the dead can rise when Sesshomaru wills it on a pure soul. Did you ever ask how he met the girl? 'Tis quite the story in the demon world as much as he tries to keep it quiet. A young girl killed from demon wolves who won over our lord. Humans probably assumed she was just to stay dead, but then… nothing is what they seem, child."

"What do you mean I'm not pure human?" Satomi asked trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Rin could very well be her long-lost sister.

"I mean you are interesting and yet you smell human and look human, but I smell something much darker. No normal human could absorb demon energy and yet here you are. Not a demon, not half… much less and yet maybe not demon at all. Perhaps the best of a demon."

"You're wrong," she lashed out again as the healer continued to be cool and calm.

"Perhaps, yet here we are. Wake up now, girl. Your fate is not yet chosen by the dead."

* * *

Waking up again with a start, Satomi was drenched in sweat as Hana sat next to her with a smile. "Welcome back, child."

Rin and Jaken seemed to fly over so fast to her bedside in both awe and curiosity.

"You're really awake! We were so worried and Sesshomaru brought you to his home, so we could find someone to heal you!" Rin was so excited as she went on and on about what happened the last two days. Satomi could remember when Kagome and Sango talked to her but not much more after that, just drifting in and out. Satomi just looked at her in wonder and slowly tears started welling up. She could see it before but couldn't believe it. Reaching out to Rin who was only an arm's length away, she cupped the girl's cheek and cried. She couldn't bring herself to find the words she wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could get out between the tears and small sobs. "I couldn't do more…"

"You did so much! You saved my life, it's okay," Rin said as she hugged Satomi. She did not understand the true meaning of the tears, but Satomi didn't have to explain it yet. She wanted time to adjust and it was beyond anything she could have asked for. She would protect her little sister until death took her. It was now her only mission in life.

"Your job is done, Healer," Jaken said sternly as he watched Hana. She had a warm smile to the reunion ahead of her.

"Yes, yes it is," she said with a nod as she rose up and left to the sliding door.

"Wait… Hana…," Satomi said wiping her tears. "Thank you."

"I'm sure we will meet again, child." Walking out of the door, she left Maori there with the girl. Maori was a healer in training, but Sesshomaru commanded one competent be left here if Hana herself could not. Maori was the only one Hana trusted with the task and not to anger the Lord of the West. Walking herself out of the estate, she saw the lord himself near the gate arriving it seemed. "It is done," she said with a deep bow.

"I trust my suspicions were correct," he said looking up to where the room would be. He could sense her normal energy returning.

"Well, she absorbed demon energy and that was what made her sick. She's something other than human but it is curious. I extracted it and flushed it out of her body myself. Not a half demon but maybe not demon at all. Human surrounds her but doesn't claim her soul. However, no human could absorb demon's energy like that. She would be good to keep around the girl as I assume whoever did this will try at least once more. Call for me if you need assistance as ever, Lord Sesshomaru," Hana said as she moved aside as he passed her with a simple nod of acknowledgement of what she spoke.

This girl had a great destiny before her, that much Hana could see. However, she was no seeress to see exactly what that was. But she was on the path to lead to great growth or destruction, it would be her choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru had come to take Rin so Satomi could get some much-needed rest as the full recovery began with Maori remaining to help. It was known that Rin and Satomi were to be treated as guests of the estate, but Sesshomaru knew that was easier said than done. The servants would obey, but the company that followed into the next day would be less inclined as they were their own rulers. However, in his lands, the penalty for disobedience was death. As he showed Rin the room next door to Satomi's and then the kitchens and gardens, she was so entranced that she could barely think about anything else.

The gardens were not in the natural sunlight, but in the mountain with moon lilies and other night blossoms illuminated by reflections from lightning bugs and other demon sources of faint light around the area. Like lanterns almost, they glowed along the path that seemed to go on forever. Small ponds with frogs and crickets sounded lightly for a calm atmosphere. The bath house was beyond that as natural pods of water made for private bathing in many sections of the area provided. In here it was much brighter, Rin presumed it was another demon ability. There was a female attendant with golden hair that bowed when they arrived. Dark brown eyes and a flushed complexion with a small line of freckles on her nose adorned her face. Her stature was short, but she had her hair tied back and a light blue yukata because it was so warm here.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she bowed to the floor. "Mistress Rin, welcome to the bathhouse."

"Wow, in a mountain?" Rin said with wonder.

"Yes, little one. It is the safest place to bathe and next to the Moonlit Gardens, it is truly a rejuvenating experience. Are you here for a bath, my lord?" Still bowing to her lord, he simply nodded as she looked up to see his response.

"There will be another later," he said simply. "The caretaker of Rin, a woman named Satomi."

"She has been sick, so I hope she can come down later, she looked awfully tired," Rin commented with a worried look on her face.

"I am the lady of the bathhouse, I will give her my best rejuvenating and healing blend for you, Mistress Rin. I will close off the bathhouse, so you may be in peace," she said leaving the two of them alone.

Sesshomaru went to one side where the bath water would be much hotter than a few spots over where he sent Rin to be. It was the safest place to be in this fortress as far as where most could go. There were others, but he rather enjoyed this one. The faint falling of the water running into the small pools was enough to melt the stress, and yet he never really could enjoy this place. Just enough to bathe and get out to do his next duty for the most part. Rin seemed to enjoy herself as he heard her humming and singing songs the human woman would sing.

He undressed, his body flawless and strong. Scars didn't tend to form on him and the fact his arm was regenerated was much easier to deal with now. He sunk into the water so only his chest showed and leaned back against the warm, smooth rocks that lined the small pool. The heat would damage a human, but the intense heat of the water melted a small amount of his stress.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you think of her?" Rin asked after some time later as he almost forgot he had company.

"She is here for a purpose, to protect you. That is all I think," he said as final words. He did not wish to think of it, and the fact he did this much surprised even him.

"I'm glad. Something about her is familiar, and yet I don't remember. She is very nice, beautiful, and brave. I hope she meets a good husband one day," Rin said more to herself than to the demon a short distance away. "Or even if she doesn't, I just want her around. Jaken may not like her much, he doesn't really like humans, but I like her. Ah-Un doesn't seem to mind either…" She went on as Sesshomaru listened halfheartedly. He would leave it to themselves to figure out the whole sister business, in the meantime, she was useful. A damage to his pride, but a necessary one for now until he could break the barrier himself. Or until the demoness died.

Satomi laid in the bed, but she couldn't find sleep. Maori was by her side silently and it didn't seem to bother her. The fact she slept off and on for two days was bothersome enough. The dreams bothered her, but the fact that Rin was her own sister and she didn't see it was even worse. She could feel the connection but chose to ignore it for two weeks. That alone was enough to rile up her blood.

"I think I've slept enough," she finally said after a good long while after Sesshomaru came for Rin. He had been rather abrupt, asking Rin to follow him so that Satomi could sleep. His wording was 'Come, Rin. It is safe now' so Satomi could have been putting words in the meaning, but she was both annoyed and thankful. However, without the able to rest part, it was rather pointless.

"Do you need something Miss Satomi?" Maori asked with a small smile.

"A bath would be nice. I know I was wiped down, but I still feel like death and sweat," she said wrinkling her nose with annoyance. "Perhaps even a drink…" she said as an afterthought.

"What kind of drink, Miss?"

"Sake, warm sake," she answered blissfully as she laid back down on the bed thinking about it. It had been almost a month since a patron had offered her a drink and she never bought it with her own hard-earned money. Something about the blissful reaction made Maori laugh quietly.

"Is there a preferred order?" Maori asked playfully.

"Are you making fun of me?" She was surprised a demon could make jokes, but they both giggled at the thought. "But preferably both at the same time."

"I'm sorry, I just find your reaction rather entertaining somehow. Forgive me," Maori said as she wiped a small tear from the laughter.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just surprised." Waving her hand as she sat back up, she pushed the blankets back to stand up on her own. The blood rushed, and she wobbled before gathering her bearings. "Well, now that the legs are cooperating, shall we go?" she asked stepping side to side.

"No need to be in a hurry, Miss. I can take you to the bathhouse, but you'll be surprised that it is actually inside the mountain. Truly magnificent as I have only worked here once or twice before. Do not tell the Lord Sesshomaru, but Hana took me as she said that it is the best kept secret here. Many who meet the Lord of the West were pleased to come here simply for these baths," Maori said bashfully as they made their way out of the room and down the hall.

"I will take it to my grave," she said as they continued to small talk as servants bowed respectfully to them as they passed. Her light Yukata was rather strange to wear publicly as she thought it was embarrassing without her usual attire of leggings underneath. Easier to run or fight when you didn't have to worry about being a lady and such. They talked about Maori's family as she came from a small part of a branch from Toga's, Sesshomaru's father, side and has been on the outside of the circle of the greater dog demons. The politics were weird to Satomi, but she supposed it was much the same with human nobility. If you weren't in the direct family, you were looked as less than equal.

A couple of servants opened large wooden doors with the crescent moon symbol that revealed the way to the Moonlit Gardens. She felt very at home as she stopped to soak in the elaborate design. The stone path ahead of them was weaved throughout many sections that could lead to many parties enjoying the gardens while remaining separate. Ponds with small streams connecting each other and small bridges over those, koi fish swam to greet any by passers willing to see their beauty. She had to admit her night vision was better than most, she didn't know if it was a consequence of being trapped for years by Naraku's curse or simply something she always had and didn't realize. The lanterns illuminated the path and floated near them as they walked, she presumed it was like that with everyone who came through as the lightning bugs remained either near the water or a good distance above their heads.

"This is amazing," Satomi whispered as a Koi fish with beautiful iridescent white with spots of black and orange greeted her below the water. Another with black and white swirled patterns joined as well before they both swam off and jumped in unison as if showing off to her. "I could stay here forever." Musing at the thought, she realized this stay would be short lived. Sesshomaru didn't seem the type to give charity. There was a purpose to her being there and she could safely guess what that was.

"Wait until you see the baths," Maori said breaking Satomi's day dreaming as they both continued to walk to another set of doors where the bathhouse maiden bowed politely.

"I apologize, but the lord is bathing and may not be disturbed," she said with a polite yet apologetic face. She didn't seem to mind Satomi's human self, and yet Satomi wondered how many accepted her because they could or because they were ordered to. Demons weren't usually so polite, but then she had met very limited noble working demons.

"I suppose we can wait for him to finish, he had a time bringing me back and probably had a lot on his mind," Satomi said before Maori looked more cross.

"This woman has been ill, the demon lord himself has instructed me to care for this girl and she is in need of a bath with warm sake. I will handle his wrath, but I will not allow her to be in this state so long as I can do something about it. If he wishes to kill me, then it is his will," Maori said as Satomi tried to calm her down by walking in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," Satomi said to the lady of the bathhouse as she snapped her head back to Maori. Before she could chastise further, the golden haired woman widened her eyes with amusement and put her hand on Satomi's shoulder. Satomi looked back confused as the woman smiled expectantly.

"You must be Satomi, for the demon lord himself to speak a human girl's name, you are expected. My apologies, I will escort you to the baths as I send the sake with Maori here for you," she said opening the door slightly enough for the two women to come in. "The temperature suitable for a human is to this side," using her right hand to sweep displaying what would be tolerable. "Please use any you deem the most relaxing."

From the distance, Rin's voice rang out. "Satomi! Join me!" Satomi had to squint through the fog of the room. There was Rin in a bath alone, looking around, she glanced to the left to find none other than Sesshomaru himself as he angled his head for a moment before looking off in the distance as he was. Satomi looked to the lady and Maori as they smiled and went off their own way. Following the path to Rin's location, she glanced at Sesshomaru to make sure he wasn't looking before stripping down and stepping into the water.

Taking in a deep breath, she relaxed immediately as she felt the last two days of sweat, grime, and blood fade away. As if the event never took place. Rin looked so content to see her that she was smiling ear to ear. "I'm so glad you could make it before we left! I love this place! Did you see the gardens? I mean you must have before you came in, but it's beautiful! Too bad I can't see a whole lot because it's so dark, but maybe if we stay in there for a bit my night vision will get better?"

"Well, yes, I did see the gardens. I would love to spend time with you there and who knows maybe you'll see a fish or two in the streams," Satomi answered with a smile as Rin and her talked about all the things they could do together and see.

Their companion a few pools off couldn't help but smirk. He was never one to indulge in idle chat, but for some reason he was enjoying their conversation although he'd never admit it. He could bring up the situation later, probably after the meeting with the other Demon Lords tomorrow. After that he would know more of where he stood. He was willing to let Rin occupy Satomi's time as Rin was so willing to do and Satomi was a willing recipient. Amazingly enough, her presence didn't bother him as much as most other beings did.

His father made this as a strong hold for demons to wage war from a vantage point. It was Sesshomaru's most favored locations out of the estates he could chose from. Mostly because of the lack of human interactions here. The mountain was considered cursed, so he was unbothered when he remained here for any length of time. He could only wonder what would possess him to bring two humans willingly, although one was practically his own daughter. How fast the world was changing around him.

Looking up when he heard steps walking towards them, it was Maori with a bottle of sake and saucer, glazed clay cups to drink from. She also had another yukata and towels. "Would you care for a drink, my lord?" He nodded as she set the cup down beside him and poured. Setting a towel down beside the cup, she took her leave and to his surprised walked over to Satomi. He didn't see many women drink, but she seemed all too happy to have a cup.

"Thank you so much Maori," she called out with joy as he looked back to her, as she was obviously distracted. He could see her collar bone and part of her cleavage. Although she was far from a curvy woman, she was still a woman. Looking away again, he could tell she was beautiful on human terms and she had a very well-kept complexion. Honor told him that he shouldn't have looked. The demon side said otherwise, it was his right as lord of this house and of the west. He took the cup and swallowed the whole cup in one drink. Maori returned and refilled without question as the liquid sent a tingle down his throat. Honor won out that round, after all she was… well mostly human if nothing else. The lack of knowing the other scent bothered him. Centuries of living exposed him to nearly every scent of demon, human and everything in between and yet there was something unknown. The demons of the South had the seeress that would more than likely attend. Perhaps she would have insight, he thought as he slowly sipped the next cup.

As the lady of the bath came by to enchant the water with healing properties for Satomi's bath, he could smell the different scents distracting him from the thought of Satomi's mystery. The lavender in particular filled his senses and he could better concentrate on what he would say to the other demon lords. It was a full-time job to be the Lord of the West, and he could only hope he could do the job as well as his father did and hope to even surpass him.

"Satomi," Rin said after she could feel her head spinning from the heat of the room. "Do you think we can go? The heat is making my head funny."

"Of course, I could go for the gardens once more," she said as she noticed Sesshomaru was still not looking. Quickly getting out, she only had one cup of sake but no food with it. Her head swirled as she dried herself off before dropping the towel, concentrating too hard on her balance to notice a certain dog demon getting a full view. She didn't remember being such a light weight. Bending her knees to go down to reach for her clean, red and white yukata, she looked over to find him looking at her before turning away with no emotion what so ever, fully clothed… unlike her. Rin was oblivious as Satomi froze and her face flushed a crimson red. Rin carried on putting on her clean yellow yukata with green flower embroidery.

Quickly throwing on her yukata and tying it securely, she swore she could have died from embarrassment. Not only did he see her, but there was zero reaction. Talk about a mind of steel. Or maybe he just didn't care about human women… or whatever she was. That only bothered her slightly as she had no proof to say either way. What happened when she saved Rin was unusual, but it was the only occurrence she could remember of absorbing a demon energy. It was all too much.

As they left the bath, Maori looked to Satomi with a sympathetic smile. She saw the whole thing… Satomi could have cried then and there. However, Rin pulling Satomi faster out of the doors as the lady bowed and waved them good bye.

Rin looked at every corner as Satomi was pulled with as Sesshomaru walked ahead and waited by the door. He wasn't impatient, but Satomi was more than willing to prolong walking near him again. Her face flushed every time she looked at him. This would be a very long time here no matter how short. He must have been used to the woman body, and she couldn't help but wonder just how many demonesses and such he had… nope, she refused to think about it any further.

"Rin let us go to our room. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has much to prepare for tomorrow," she offered with a small smile. She tried to let confidence shine through, but she could tell her voice was shaky yet.

"Oh, I suppose we could. We can always come back later," she said as she held Satomi's hand and led her to Sesshomaru.

"Lead them to their rooms. I will be in my study if I am needed," he said to Maori as she bowed and obeyed his command leading the ladies up as he walked the main floor beyond them.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Maori looked to Satomi with a devilish smile. "How brazen," she said looking innocently up as Satomi snapped her head back and blushed profusely.

"It's not like I realized he was looking… shut it," she said not used to being riled up. Maori giggled as she opened the doors for them.

"What did I miss?" Rin asked and they both replied, Satomi panicked and Maori still giggling "Nothing."

Satomi laid back down on the bed and quickly went to sleep as the center door between the bedrooms were opened. Maori entertained Rin as she was still energized a while longer before she too fell into a deep sleep next to Satomi even though she had her own bed. Maori watched them intently with content to make sure they were undisturbed.

She could sense Sesshomaru's approach and opened the door to the hall. "My Lord," she said moving aside. "They fell asleep soon after we arrived. I believe Satomi will make a full recovery."

"Very well. Be sure they stay here tomorrow. I do not need complications with the Demon Lords although they will not mean to cause any. If I need them I will call," he said as she nodded and bowed deeply as he left. Maori noticed his gaze linger a moment too long before she bowed, and he walked away. Closing the door again, she smiled with contentment. How much he had changed since she last saw him. Still cold, but hardly as icy in his demeanor. Truly becoming more like Toga little by little.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the Demon Lords' meeting had arrived. The halls were spotless and floors sparkling as the servants made sure that their master's demands were met and exceeded. Everyone was where they needed to be and kept busy in the chaos. Sesshomaru was in his own quarters making sure his mind and body were ready for the coming hours. While he was the youngest demon, he was known as the most ruthless. Gaining their trust was the problem because they feared to go against him. Koga of the East was never one to back down from a fight. An older demon of the sea named Kaito was the demon lord of the South. Both would be due any minute, and he had to make sure the alliance was strong. Damn the politics, he missed the days he could just go somewhere to fight his own battles.

Leaving his room, he could hear the laughter from the other wing as the two humans in his care entertained each other. Rin was like a daughter to him, growing up before him was such an oddity as demons aged much slower. Satomi, Rin's older sister, was much more complex. There was no actual emotional attachment other than curiosity, he thought. However, that wasn't quite right either. He was jealous of her in ways he couldn't understand. To protect someone and the ability to do so at any given notice was being taken away, and she was the only one who fully could. However, she was mostly human, the damage she could do to a demon was actually rather severe and yet seemed unpredictable. If he were to rely on her for Rin's full care, then she would have to be trained and fast. This war could happen today or months from now and he would have to know that he could fight without being distracted.

Walking through the hall to the area they would meet, outside on the mountain side in isolation at a long, low set table, a servant came to approach him. His guest had arrived, he could smell the salt of the sea and the wolf scent from the mountains. He nodded, waving the servant off. It was now or never, he walked slowly in his own terms to think instead of act as he was so used to doing. He considered himself an intelligent demon, and yet this was new to him. Taking in a deep breath, he could show no weakness. He was the Lord of the West and this was his domain, with that thought, he pushed open the doors that lead to the outside meeting area.

Koga and Kaito both stood and bowed respectively and Sesshomaru bowed in return. They were equals here in his home and in rank, he had to remember that. "Greetings to my home," he said coolly. "Shall we begin?"

Koga looked around and back to Sesshomaru. "I see Dog demons like the quiet, would never have guessed considering your younger, half-wit, brother."

"We have different tastes."

Kaito was a tanned skin demon with dark brown eyes and small gills behind his ears. He looked like a middle-aged human with slight wrinkling, but Sesshomaru knew he was much older than even his own father would have been. He smiled slightly and looked to the two young lords. "Well, I for one enjoy the peace, defending the south has been exhausting from the storms. The North has been slowly descending upon us, releasing demons we had never seen before for centuries. A dragon, for instance, a dragon that favors the sea has been most troublesome. Before I killed him, he told me a fearsome story of the Lord of the North making strong demons cower before giving a choice. Follow or die. Tortures that would make any demon break. Mates butchered, families slaughtered, he cares not how it happens, only that death and fear remain. Truly a horrible event."

Sesshomaru thought on that. A demon that tortured for pleasure was hardly rare, but to do it so brutally and as dishonorably made a nerve tick. Koga must have thought so too, as he drew in his brow and tightened his fist. This Koga was a hot-headed demon, but they all seemed aligned with the same goal. This Lord of the North had to be destroyed. Reason didn't seem possible.

"A young demon woman came to seek my submission, although she was not as prepared as she thought. She didn't die, although I would have rather been done with it then. She projects a barrier on a human life and if you destroy the barrier, you destroy the life."

"That is an ancient dark power," Kaito said closing his eyes as he remembered. "A power sealed away in Mount Asahi for centuries. A demon and a priestess once made a pact. Their dark pact made the hillsides crumble and the area into a wasteland of destruction. Then your father, Sesshomaru, destroyed them using his three swords of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. It took all three to subside the two. He also had someone on his side, a Deity of sorts. He allied herself with his cause and sacrificed her life. Sora I do believe was her name and she was the deity of the skies. A child of the goddess Marici, she gave up her longevity for the good of human kind. Your father took to her kindness to humans, and perhaps cared for her and would have been more infatuated if not for her death. Truly a unique story and one of the few times, maybe even the only time, a deity showed herself to assist a demon."

"A deity? I mean I suppose so, but you never see them anymore," Koga said with a little disbelief. He was hardly aware that half mutt and Sesshomaru's father was so respected. Former Lord of the West made sense though considering how Sesshomaru handled himself. Koga had to learn the hard way. His tribe with Ayame's made sure to secure his claim on the East, but it was no easy task. The politics were lost to him, but all he could do was what was best for his people. That was as far as he could get for the most part, this being the first major meeting of the Lords of current times.

"That's because, young wolf demon, they remain hidden among humans. Gifting them when fate demands or their will says. They could purify us with a single touch and yet usually will leave that to the mikos that they bless with their abilities of purity. Their off spring do their duty and even more rare are those in a generation that are unknown to their fate. Every eighth generation, there is a deity born into each family of power, even if they no longer have that power. The beginning of the generations varies, but I can usually tell what they feel like. The fight in the North made that obvious years ago. However, the scents have become less common now and I could very well miss them. Slippery fish, as one can say." Chuckling at his own joke, he sighed heavily. "If we had one, that would tip the scales in our favor. However, it seems he may too have something up his sleeve, this Lord of the North."

It was very quiet for a moment before Sesshomaru perked up his ears. Not even looking behind him, he could smell Rin close by. The other two read up on that as well and tensed.

"Humans here?" Koga said curiously raising an eyebrow as Kaito simply looked amused.

"Oh, she's a lovely one and very charming," Kaito said although there was not any human in sight, either Satomi or Rin. Suddenly, both girls came bursting through the door in a laughing heap followed by a mortified Maori.

"I'm so sorry, my Lord. I told them to stay in their room, but I could not keep them from exploring," Maori explained with a deep bow. The day had been too boring, and Satomi was not about to sit this out while the fate of Japan was being decided. Rin and she made a pact to break out and run to the meeting, although the plan beyond that was rather hazy.

"I will take full responsibility," Satomi said as Kaito smiled and stood up. Koga remained seated, eyeing the elder demon with careful eyes. "I just… uh…." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Kaito approached Satomi who was now standing with Rin behind her.

"Well… you are a strange human, aren't you?" Kaito said eyeing her curiously. Her aura was different from a human and yet she smelled just like one. "Tell me, child, what would you like to say?"

"I wish to help, even if I can't do much right now. My life had been turned into shambles from the demon Naraku and I was powerless no matter how I tried. I wish to become stronger to be useful in the coming fight and to know that the demoness, Kinoko is brought to justice. I refuse to let other families be torn apart from a demon's rampage or will," she said straightening up and becoming confident the more she declared her intentions.

"Well, my girl, I do believe you have a use yet," Kaito said as he reached into his haori and pulled out a small blue gem on a necklace. "May this serve you well, as I do not know what powers it holds, but know it will keep you safe within its power." The necklace was long enough to just slide over her head and hide just barely in her yukata.

Not sure of what to do, Satomi and Rin both bowed and left curiously with Maori who ushered them out quickly. Sesshomaru could hear Maori chastise them down the hall and he had to hold back a smirk. They would hear about this later. "May I ask what you gave my guest?"

"A gift I was told to give from your father if I ever met a human with her aura. If you presumed it lethal, I presume I would be dead."

Sesshomaru did allow a smirk then as they continued to talk options, he would have to talk to Kaito about that later. The hardest part was done, the alliance forged with their union against the North. However, Sesshomaru was now curious on his father's role in this. Even in death, he seemed to know just what would happen hundreds of years later. A gift that was truly to be admired and annoying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you not to go! I will be punished, not you, you silly foolish humans," Maori said over and over as they walked back to the room. "The only saving grace is that the demon lord Kaito gave you favor. He has an admiration for humans, but still he doesn't just gift any item to a human. This will surely be my end."

Satomi and Rin could only be sympathetic for so long as they comforted the demon as best they could. Food was served in their room as they remained there until Maori said the demon lords were on the move. It was almost dusk by then, and Satomi was needing another adventure by then. Suddenly Sesshomaru opened the doors. "Satomi, come with me," he said without any indication of the emotion behind the invitation.

Nodding, she left a bewildered Maori and Rin behind as they walked in silence back to the outdoor meeting place where only Kaito remained. Had Maori sensed correctly, or just perhaps the other demon had left. Bowing low, she stayed until hearing him stand. He approached her, and she raised up completely. Holding her jaw lightly, she fought the urge to twist it out of his grasp as he tilted her eyes to his. He was taller than her by a good few inches and although he looked a little older, he was still rather handsome with only wisps of grey in his black sleek hair that was tied back at the base of his neck.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he said quietly as he released her and went to the ground to a deep bow. "A deity in human form of the eighth generation. I am honored to see your presence."

Sesshomaru looked at the demon and then back to Satomi with readable shock on his face. He didn't understand, but it made sense with the story of his father. That orb was like the one Inu-Yasha had in his eye, the black pearl that held his father's tomb. Perhaps his father had a secret there as well, but the idea would have to be asked later.

"I'm… confused," she said backing up a step shocked from what was said. "What do you mean a deity?"

"Yes, Satomi, a deity of the moon. The god Tsukuyomi had blessed your family with the eighth generation of his likeness to be born if no other off spring had been made by this point. You are the walking deity of earth gifted by the moon. Your eyes cannot hide it and the pendant that was given also shows your heritage as it has turned into white." Nodding to the necklace, it was now glowing white with a faint image of the moon. She held it in her hand and stared at it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I must be dreaming, I could not be a deity."

"Naraku could not kill you, the demoness could not kill you, and even if we wished to… we could not kill you. You are first and foremost human, but if you accept your heritage you will surpass us all. You did say you wished to help, did you not?"

Not being one to faint, she felt overwhelmed suddenly. The spot where the orb rested on her neck was warm, too warm. Warmth enveloped her as she could feel herself falling. Sesshomaru caught her and he looked up to Kaito suspiciously. "My father knew this day would come, didn't he?"

"He always had a knack for it. The orb helps to release the latent power apparently, if she chooses to accept, she would be the most powerful force this world has ever seen. Deities can absorb demon powers, but if they do not show their true form, it can poison them. This woman is our ace in this war that we now face. You have intentions to have her protect the girl, but she may very well be more advantageous on the front line. It is up to you Lord of the West." Kaito said as he summoned water at his feet and it floated him up into the sky, forming like waves in the direction of his flight.

Sesshomaru sighed annoyed at his father's ingenuity with the future plans of this world. So, was his intent to have Sesshomaru follow a different path, or the same? To make the land of the North safe once more on his own or to seek the help of a deity once more. There was no denying that he needed the help of Satomi for Rin, but could the war be done sooner if the Deity within her came to the surface? Instead of taking her to her room, he escorted her to the Moonlit Gardens. Laying her down on a long bench, he thought and waited until she awoke not too long after arriving.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked as she brought her hand to her head. Her body hurt, but it wasn't feverish. Just strange, like waves of pressure were crashing into her.

"Are you well?"

"I've had worse," she said trying to laugh it off but miserably failing. He could sense her lie, but he knew better than anyone that pride often would get in the way of what was going on. He could smell her pain and anguish.

"You could be of use. I have thought of it and I have decided. Rin is your main and only concern. Protect her with any powers you can use. Accept your heritage and protect Rin. That is my request of you," he said as he stood facing away from her.

She baffled at the thought, but then a form of tranquility formed around her. If she could stay to protect Rin, she could stay here with them. If she didn't accept and couldn't protect Rin, she would have to go because there would be no use for her. There was no choice.

"A deity, huh?" she asked quietly to herself before standing wobbly and bowing down deeply. "I accept your request."

He walked away before looking back with an unyielding gaze. "I will bring Hana back to reevaluate where we stand. I will settle for nothing else than exceptional power from you. If I cannot protect Rin myself, I will have to trust you can without fail. Then and only then will I allow you to be accepted to help as you wish. Understood?"

All she could do was nod as they walked out of the gardens. Escorting her back to the room, Maori could sense the power shift and marveled as Rin went to Sesshomaru and apologized for earlier. Satomi blanked out the noise as her head was spinning yet. She felt overwhelmed but not as before. Now it was more mental than physical. Looking to the sky, she was grateful Maori opened the windows. The moon was beautiful and full as it seemed to call to her. Beckoning her to accept it.

For a moment, Sesshomaru swore he saw a golden-haired woman with long white robes where Satomi stood. Her Deity form? He stared a moment longer than he would dare, but he could tell this would either be the riskiest idea or the safest idea his father had in mind. A deity in his home? Time seemed to stand still as she slowly turned around, bright blue eyes meeting his in a moment before he saw Satomi in her human appearance looking at him confused. The breath was taken away from him as he excused himself from the room.

Dangerous, the riskiest idea his father ever had. Toga had a way of having things his way, but a moon deity in the house of dog demon lord was something even he had a hard time wrapping his head around. Taking to the baths, he stayed until he could scarcely think anymore. However, a song caught his attention when he left the bath. Satomi was singing, probably unable to sleep, looking up to the lanterns. She stood without looking at him and Sesshomaru could tell something was off. Wandering off with a light step he had never seen before from her, he followed cautiously.

When they stopped, they were in the meeting place where the moon was full and showed brightly. Under the moonlight, the long blonde hair appeared like a shadow where the light hit. Her eyes a bright blue where the light hit and long white robes in the same way. Half human, half deity. The song resembling a lullaby stopped and he could tell she was in a trance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we meet at last," she said with an angelic tone as the deity form completely took over. "Satomi sleeps now, but I wished to meet you alone."

"You are the deity?"

"Of course, I am Satomi as my father gave me no name. The humans named this body and so I shall keep the name for myself as well. I share the girl's memories and what kept her alive from the despicable Naraku years ago. You are in need of my abilities to protect the human girl, yes?"

"That was my request," he answered short, he knew she meant no harm but for the abilities to wake and now she led Satomi's body as if a puppet. The deity was a dangerous one to make an enemy and this was only just the beginning.

"Then I have a request as well, Lord of the West," she said walking to him and placing a hand on his cheek. He stood still and only allowed it out of curiosity. "However, you will not like it." She paused and sighed. "I wish for your demonic energy, not much to absorb."

He narrowed his gaze and grabbed her wrist. "I do not wish for a battle; a simple touch will suffice."

Looking to his hand grasping her wrist she smiled and shook her head. "No, the little I require must be done differently. A small kiss is all I need, demon lord."


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes widened at her request, and she smiled coyly in return. Not letting go of her wrist, he unconsciously gripped it tighter. The feeling in that hand slowly diminished, but she stood her ground waiting for his verbal reaction. He was almost adorable with how unsure he was to take that information. His eyes and heart were saying two different things, his eyes were cold, but she could hear his heart beat ever so faster. Even if it was faint, she could tell if he didn't acknowledge something for the human girl then his heart betrayed him.

"Well, what will it be? My help or hoping she will be able to harness a deity's power on her own if I am not fully able to give it. I leave the choice up to you, Sesshomaru," she said unyielding her eyes to his. His amber eyes entranced her even if they didn't tell his true intentions. The deity was able to be as unrelenting and that made him uncomfortable, if not a little frustrated. Oh, she would enjoy this. "I know what I would choose, and if you are who I know you to be, you do not gamble. You calculate very carefully and you…"

He outstretched towards her shoulder with his other arm and pulled her forward. His head bent down ever so slightly as she was caught completely unaware. Her eyes widened and met with his as his lips came down to hers firmly. Ungraceful, but far from uncomfortable, she closed her eyes out of instinct and let his demon powers flow through her. Slowly awakening, she could feel her deity power stretching out of its small quarters and out of her body. Golden flecks swarmed them like fireflies as she no longer needed his kiss for power, but all for pleasure.

His own eyes had shut for a moment before opening them and moving away from her. Sesshomaru could feel her power and looked at her expecting an answer in return. "Do we have a deal?"

"With a performance like that, it's hard to say no," she said with a shrug and smile to taunt him. "At least I could hardly say you hate the human girl…" Trailing off, she could tell he was not impressed with her insight. Or rather, he wished she hadn't noticed at all. "Something I said? You shouldn't be so serious." Shaking a finger at him, she laughed innocently as she spun on her tip toes and took in the night sky. "I never thought I'd be able to see the light of day again. That cave was so dark, and her soul was so sad. It took all I had to keep her alive. She almost had Naraku if she would have tapped into my powers. I became dormant after two years of protecting her, but now I can see the moon again. Thanks to you, Sesshomaru. You have my thanks."

"I did not do it for you," he said simply as he walked away and back inside. She smiled and waved him off as she looked to the sky and enjoyed the night sky in solitude.

"The one and only has come

And there can only be one

And at last I am here.

Why can't I even breathe standing in the wreckage

The rain, a lullaby

So, I close my eyes

I'm powerless

I'm meaningless

Like every scar…

Through it all I can hear

Someone whispering 'come near'"

Listening from safe within the walls, he found himself curious about this deity. No wonder his father would have found himself curious as well. The realization half left him proud to be like his father and disgusted at the thought. Humans were tolerable, but a deity was unknown. As if to be a ghost one could almost reach but disappear and this one asked for his power. Never kissing a woman before, he could only go off what he noticed in passing. The actual event was interesting. The passing of power but something else as well. He could see her as she could, against his wishes, see him. Vulnerable is the last way he wanted someone to see him. This deity would be a problem with that if she was so demanding with her desires and wants. Turning to walk further to his study, he readied himself to be guarded around her from now on.

Hours passed as she enjoyed the moon light as if fueled her own powers, however the dark started to subside and now it was time for the human to stir. Sighing, she snapped her fingers and appeared inside her room with a shocked Maori who had just awoken from the small mattress on the floor. Pressing her fingers to her lips, the deity winked as she let the human fall into the bed. Her hair turned from the light blonde to her dark tresses and her blue eyes turned brown and dazed as she closed them.

"Oh, my," Maori said as she walked over to Satomi. "What have we done, now?" Observing her as she slept, she could hear Rin in the other room. Thinking it wise to let Satomi sleep, she left the room closed off and went with Rin to retrieve a small breakfast for their day. Thinking on the transformation, she was curious what was going on with Satomi all night. However, she could smell the demon lord's scent on her. Not a sexual scent, just his general scent in her presence. The thought was interesting enough without the idea of the two actually being a couple. But then… they would be so… well, interesting.

Putting the thought from her mind, she entertained Rin as she sensed Satomi was still in bed with half the day gone. Sesshomaru was in his study, probably going over war plans, and Rin was being curious about the grounds since the company was gone. The gardens, the baths, the kitchens, anything she could get her hands on without leaving the protected grounds was explored. The estate had many levels and she wanted to see them all. Most were extra rooms for guests and training and tea ceremonies when necessary. However, Maori could tell most were not used due to how long it had been since Sesshomaru entertained here. Or rather, he never did entertain at all.

Making their way for the formal dining hall, the smell of delicious food wafted in the air. It was only the two of them, but they made due. Rin seemed unbothered by Sesshomaru's lack of appearance. Perhaps he left her from time to time with that weird Jaken fellow. Speaking of, she hadn't seen him since a couple days ago and he was hard to miss… sight and vocally. Perhaps out on a mission of sorts. That staff of his could do some damage from the looks of it.

Going to the bath's after dinner, it was then that Maori noticed Rin didn't really talk as much. She seemed content, however, she would hum to herself or entertain herself for the most part. The baths were amazing as always, and she was so pleased to be Rin's escort this day and that the young girl had asked her to join as well. A couple of pods away, she was listening to the girl's humming again.

"Rin, how did you meet lord Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously.

"He brought me back to life and he never told me to leave, so I didn't. I stayed with humans for a time, but it was also with his younger brother," she said as if it was a normal day. Being brought back to life was a very abnormal thing.

"Back to life?"

"I was killed by wolf demons and then again when he was completing a trial. He could only revive me once, but his mother revived me the second time. It's strange though, I don't feel like I should be dead yet and yet it happened twice."

As if that was the weirdest thing about the situation that she died twice…and demons revived her. The mother of Sesshomaru was not one to do such things lightly. Toga was the only one who could make her do such a thing, or even Sesshomaru. She was a kind woman, but not to be crossed. Hell hath no fury, as they say. With the war impending, it was no doubt Sesshomaru would ask her guidance as his father was no longer alive to ask himself. Maori could faintly remember the uproar when Toga went to marry a human woman. Sesshomaru lashed out claiming he was stronger than his father, his father was weak for leaving his mother. However, she simply told him that he was the Lord of the West. Nothing harsh, nothing malicious, just meaning that he had the power to do what he wished and so he did. Her life was still in good standing and that was all she needed with her son.

The memory sparked other odd things of the demon lord, but more so just spoiled brat moments than anything else. Servants being told what to do and it wasn't good enough… really annoying back then actually. However, everyone just did because they felt he was just lashing out. It was soon after that he left to find his own path and then Toga's passing which drove him even further into isolation. Sad, really, she thought as she came back from the memory with Rin wanting to leave.

Satomi had risen since then although she knew not when, and she could sense her presence nearby. Opening the doors from the bath house, they saw her in a dark green yukata this time looking at the water with her knees drawn up to her chin as she sat next to a stream. Smiling at them she waved as Rin and Maori. Rin ran to give her a hug and they smiled intently. The likeness was uncanny really, Hana had told her about their relationship, but seeing them laughing and talking really made it obvious. Warming really. They chatted about how Satomi overslept, not knowing about the woman being out all night, and how Rin explored everywhere in this place today. Any little thing Rin could find to talk about she did. In contrast to her quiet personality all day.

And the days passed like this, Sesshomaru coming and going while the girls found ways to entertain themselves for hours. Finding instruments, Satomi taught Rin how to play a Hocchiku (vertical Japanese flute) and Koto. It was horrendous to Maori's ears, but the humans had their fun. At one-point Sesshomaru had even walked by to see what all the racket was about. He was less than amused but didn't alert the humans to his presence and went back to his study.

For dinner he would join them for sake, disappear and then reappear the next day occasionally. It had been quiet, and it made him uneasy. For a demon charge that was so brash, the fact they were quiet now was not what he had in mind. However, he hadn't seen the deity since that night and wanted to keep it that way. If she kept her bargain, his pride could take the small hit it had. Lesson learned now.

* * *

"Kinoko, you disappoint me," a male demon with defined muscles with his black sleeveless happi and dark red hakamas said maliciously as her body was tied to a large pole. He was lashing out at her with his fire demon powers. The burns healed fast enough as she screamed out in pain. "I thought I told you to kill the Western Lord, not toy with the second rate. Now he knows and now we no longer have the element of surprise, and now I am resisting the urge to kill you. Two weeks has passed, and we have nothing to show. My brother almost took these lands and you are getting in my way of reclaiming victory, you stupid woman."

"Jirou, I… AHHHH," she screamed as he lashed out over and over until she was near death. Releasing her of her bonds he left her on the floor of their castle to the north. They were in the dungeons now, but he walked as a few servants bowed to him as he passed. Not many as he killed most just out of enjoyment. The fire demons would rise again, come hell and high water, he enjoyed the idea of hell rising like it once had many centuries ago. The damn dog demon… he would die in his father's stead. The half breed hardly interested him, at least until the older brother died. When he was done they would all be dead. Every one of them.

A wicked smile graced his lips as he reached a walkway outside. His view was high on Mount Asahi, the volcano that humans' thought was quiet he slowly reawakened. Soon it would blow and all he wished for would come true. This castle was built on the arrogance of humans to rule a volcano. Only he could do that, but they made it nice in the meantime. His stance on taking over Japan looked more and more possible each passing day.

One of his other female and a male subordinate, both water demons of the South bowed to him. Brother and sister, tan and black haired, the sister with a body he regularly took advantage of, and her brother who was just as muscular as him but less smart as far as Jirou was concerned, they were a pair that was hard to beat. Even for him years ago, he had a lot of fun in that battle which was why they weren't killed. "We shall go kill Sesshomaru," the brother, Hayate, said with a bow. "Hibiki and I will not fail you as Kinoko did."

"You best not or I may just kill you," was all he said as they bowed again and disappeared from his sight. Folding his arms across his chest, he took in a deep breath. If this did not work, he would take the pleasure himself to kill the damn dog. Yes, this would be a good war to stretch out his abilities.

* * *

Lyrics for most of the songs in this story are from Amalee on youtube for her unbelievable covers. If you don't know her, please do. This one in particular is "Here". Amalee does Every Heart + Fukai Mori from Inu-Yasha as a medley cover and almost anything else you can imagine. Thank you so much for reading this far :) I always love to read reviews to make sure you're enjoying this as much as I'm hoping or if you have any suggestions to make it better.


	8. Chapter 8

"Satomi, I don't think this looks right," Rin said with a wrinkled nose as her origami really didn't look like a crane. Wrinkled and short neck, it was more like a sad duck and it made Satomi stifle a laugh. Origami had been a past time for the last couple of days. Days running together as Sesshomaru seemed to grow more nervous and less around Rin and even her. Since that day the lords came… and she wondered if they said something or if she went too far with her bursting in. Seemed like a good idea at the time for whatever reason.

"Well, lets try again and it will look better," she said finishing hers that looked absolutely perfect. "Maybe a frog?" Rin nodded exuberantly with a grin as they found some green paper. "Okay, now let's start this one nice and easy, and no wrinkling that paper this time." Rin laughed as they continued their play. Human games were new to Rin, she had watched some play but was never invited. Satomi was teaching her new human oddities all the time.

Deciding it was probably best to not tell Rin about their relation for now, Satomi was happy like this. This was basically doing what she would normally do for a little sister, just with only herself knowing that. Rin was so deprived of normal human interaction that Satomi could tell things confused her. Talking about the world and how different people were, who different people were, and what she did traveling around. Her free-spirited life was not normal, but then neither was Rin's of being carted around by a demon lord.

Half way through the frog origami, there was a commotion in the hall from a voice she had all but forgot about. Jaken was asking every servant it sounded where his master was before he burst into their room doors. He looked out of breath and slightly worse for wear. His sleeves covered in burns, he was leaning heavily on his staff for support. He had fought, but who and where? Satomi's hair stood on end.

"Mi Lord is he not with you?" he asked breathlessly, looking around. Satomi could imagine he already looked in the study.

"No, he has been in his study for days now. You are not well, please rest," Satomi said as Rin stood up running over to Jaken.

"No, you silly girl, I have to find Lord Sesshomaru! There is an attack coming and they are ruthless. I escaped with barely my life. I will not have him taken by surprise."

However, with the clanking that sounded from the open window, it sounded like they already did. Suddenly, a woman appeared in the same window and Satomi stood before Rin and Jaken defensively. "Who are you?" she asked narrowing her gaze as she looked around the room for a weapon. They hadn't started her training, but she could at least take from what she knew years ago. The woman was tanned and had black hair that reached the center of her back tied in a ribbon. Her clothes were fare from modest as far as normal standards and hugged her curves with black leggings that reached her knees and dark blue top that was longer but was still tight with slits up to her hips. She smiled innocently, but there was malintent behind her eyes.

"You're the wench who hurt my comrade," her features became less amused and serious as she stepped forward, moving with a certain prowl about her. Satomi moved Rin behind her further, moving an arm to barricade against any advancement. "My name is Hibiki, but I suppose it doesn't really matter," she said as she moved the pike that was her weapon into both of her hands. "You'll be dead soon for what you did." Moving suddenly, Satomi narrowly dodged diving down with Rin and running out of the room as the pike exploded with lightning all around the area of impact. A note to self to avoid that was made as she grabbed Rin's hand and pulled Jaken off the ground much to his dismay.

"Unhand me, girl! I will not be handled this way," Jaken exclaimed as he hit at her arm, she ignored it as she continued to dodge the hits head on. Satomi was fast on her own, but she was left without a weapon and two individuals on her person to protect. As much as Jaken didn't like her, this Hibiki looked like she was going to kill more than just Satomi. Making their way down to the main floor, there was scattered burn holes and fires slowly spreading as everyone ran outside. Where was Sesshomaru? They were running out of space and time to run.

"Stop you're moving, you annoying human," Hibiki yelled, obviously getting frustrated. Behind her, Satomi could feel the energy building up behind her before a blast exploded, sending her flying with Rin and Jaken. Jaken was wrenched from her hands as she pulled Rin close to her. They both collided into some high bushes on the outskirts of the estate. Feeling her body ache and her ears rang, she had no choice but to keep moving although she could feel blood slowly dripping down her body from her head, arms and legs. Rin was unconscious, so she carried her quietly as Hibiki sent out more explosions in their direction. Soon she would have no where to hide, but she couldn't fight not knowing if Rin would be hurt from these loose cannon explosions of lightning. Where was Sesshomaru?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mother, you called?" Sesshomaru said rather annoyed with the interruption of his plans. He was making some headway in all the time he spent avoiding organizing any scrolls with information from the North. Also… the deity who had helped his father all that time ago. Trying to understand just why it was necessary and how to go about defeating the enemy the most efficient way. Surely, his father could have found a way to not involve the deity, but there was nothing. No proof he knew a deity or worked with one to quell the North. Just that there was a long battle that wasted most of the North and somehow the demon was purified, which would be strange unless there were priests or a deity. Other than that, no mention was brought up.

"I heard a curious rumor, and I wanted to hear it from you," she said tilting her head to the side as she stood from her elongated chair. She was always a very blatant woman and yet very honest with her feelings. Sesshomaru inherited her blatant nature, and yet he felt he could not convey his emotions the same. His father was far more charming, he knew that much and yet it seemed like a wasted effort to try to attain that mindset. He lived for power, or so he thought until three years ago when he almost lost Rin. There was more than just power now, he had a purpose and he wanted to hold onto that purpose. "Is a deity living in your care?"

She almost sounded shocked, more surprised as Sesshomaru did not respond. "It's true isn't it? How careless. You are the Demon Lord of the West and you harbor the one being that could destroy you without a second thought?!" She almost sounded mad at him, an emotion he had not heard from her before. There was a moment of silence before she composed herself and sat back down shaking her head. "Your father thought he was invincible too. He was stronger than any demon I have ever met, you as well, my son. Toga was charming and powerful, and you are is only rightful heir. The half demon protects his human companions, and the reality is that he could not control the West even if he wished. If you were to die, although it breaks my heart to think of it, this land would go into turmoil. Wars and bloodshed would ensue, and that young girl you wanted so badly to protect would suffer."

She sighed as Sesshomaru knew what she said was true. Every word of it he already played in his mind. If he died, many would fall. Perhaps that was why his father could afford to risk his life to save that human woman, he had an heir. His mother tended to not fault either of them, just simply a strange fascination that led to a great leader's end. But he could not let go of his hate for so long. Power was all he wanted because that was the one thing that would keep him from being like his father who died for something he saw as so pointless. But now there was that deity who was now plaguing his mind. Yes, she is Rin's older sister, yet there was something else. Kissing her that night was strange, he could see into her past and the pain. Even stranger was, he didn't hate the sensation. That part made him wonder if maybe after all his talk of power and the journey to attain it if he was like his father after all.

"I am aware. If there's nothing else, there's other matters I must attend to," he said turning around before he could feel her aura change. He didn't have to turn around to know she was smiling. The woman acted coy, but he knew her better than that.

"I can smell her even here. Have you been intimate with her? You don't seem the type to be romantic, so did you by chance grant her powers?" Her voice raised in pitch in curiosity and he would blush if he didn't have the self restraint. The woman really did know how to get under his skin. "I suppose that would be a 'yes'. Then I suppose whatever comes next you can only blame on yourself." Dismissive as usual… he was starting to get a headache. "A tale of warning, my son. Deities are not gods, yet they have powers that make priestesses seem rather dim. Since you have involved yourself, I will tell you this. As an ally, they could prove to be most valuable. As an enemy, I fear you would not have the strength needed to kill one. They are not always pure of heart, they can be rather ruthless if they feel wronged. That makes them unpredictable, even worse than a demon."

"Was it true father was involved with a deity during a war with the North?" He turned back around as his mother thought for a moment and then pointed a finger towards the sky as a memory hit her.

"There was a tale that one allied herself with his cause because a strong demon killed the one she loved. To be with this man, she offered her life in return to give your father all the power he needed to kill the demon. He never spoke of it, but he did say that he learned his compassion from a goddess's tale many years before we had met. Sounds like him, but it was never really documented since it was before he gained any fame."

"I see," he said before he sensed something was wrong. "I must go." Without giving explanation, he jumped from her palace in the sky and the cloud appeared beneath him. Flying with all haste, he came across his estate quickly and saw the flames. He could smell Rin's blood, and his eyes turned a deep red. If the deity had any sense of her life, she would be hard at work to prevent this. A sword flew in front of him, causing him to stop completely. A male demon with a sword that would be solid then turn to water returning to his hand dared to stop him. Turning to him with a snarl, the demon whistled in amusement.

"Touchy touchy," Hayate said with a smrik. "My sister is handling the women and I figured us men could have a chat up here. That woman of yours is fast, but its only a matter of time. Her blood is becoming more prominent, wouldn't you say?" Sesshomaru could smell Satomi's blood, although it had a sweeter smell to it than the usual metallic aroma. Looking down, he could see the woman demon throwing attacks as she killed his guards one by one. Satomi was doing her job, although it seemed the deity had yet to come out completely. The women in his life were just not in his favor today it seemed.

"I suggest you run. I'm not in the mood for mercy today," he said moving one hand into a claw position as his fingers started glowing.

"Not my style," Hayate said with a smirk as he readied his sword and went full board for Sesshomaru. He was fast, but Sesshomaru was faster. The whip lashed out over and over and Hayate was just barely able to dodge. The sword materialized when a strike would almost hit him. Over and over until Sesshomaru had enough and pulled out Bakusaiga and shot a powerful yoki wave towards him. Dodging that as well, Sesshomaru was starting to wonder if this demon was just buying time. "Wow, you really are something! Demon Lord of the West really suits you, but our master wants something done and it's better to just get it done than go back with nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Girl, you are starting to piss me off," Hibiki called out as she walked towards the open court yard trying to sense either girl's aura. However, there was nothing. Strange, but she knew they couldn't be dead, their screams being burned alive would have sounded by now. They didn't look all that tough, but this was proving difficult to accomplish. Kinoko's struggles would not be in vain, this wench would pay dearly.

Satomi hid and formed a shield around herself and Rin. There was a voice that kept trying to come through her mind, but she could only think of protecting herself and Rin. She felt her head splitting with a headache trying to avoid it. There was no time to think of how or why, just that she had to do this. Blast after blast was wearing on her and her wounds were not shallow. Near the top of her hairline there was a gash, her arm had a sharp piece of wood that punctured, and her leg had numerous cuts lining the outside of it from taking the brunt of the first blast as she went down. Her strength was leaving her, and she could feel the do or die moment fast approaching. Looking down to Rin, she could only feel disappointed in herself.

 _Satomi… Satomi! I can help you…_

The voice came through, and she could only recognize it as her own. A feeling that called for her to close her eyes came and all she could do was oblige. Seeing a glowing figure with gold hair and blue eyes before her, she looked in wonder. This woman had been in her dreams before, just recently. A statue-like figure that would simply look towards the moon and then look back when Satomi would wake up. This time, the woman was reaching out towards Satomi and talking with her.

 _I can help you. Please, let me give you my strength so that you can protect them. We don't have much time and your body will soon give out._

A crystal the shape of a crescent moon formed and made its way to Satomi. Reaching out for it, it glowed with her touch. _This is my power for you, we will talk again soon._

Waking up, she felt the crystal in her hands now. With a tender white light, it absorbed into her chest and she could feel her body warming up. Her wounds were healing, and she became more aware of what was going on. Time seemed to slow down as she stood up and formed a barrier over Rin alone. There wasn't a doubt it wouldn't hold up, and that made her wonder just what she could do now.

Hibiki saw her and aimed her pike the blast came at Satomi. "There you are!" she could hear before simply putting her hand out and extending it to the side. The blast followed, looking up at it her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru and a male demon fighting above her. Both stopped and looked to her. Hayate was in shock and Sesshomaru seemed to be waiting, curious even. Looking back to Hibiki who looked shaken up from the diversion of the blast, Satomi walked towards the clearing.

"What the hell are you?" Hibiki called out as she saw the power difference. It was not even a challenge. If she were to engage, she would die. Defy Jirou and she would die. The bodies lined the grounds from the guards that tried to fight back. Satomi looked at them all, so many innocents if she was only strong enough to protect them earlier… instead she ran like a feeble animal. The thought made her tear up.

"Crying now? Just what game are you playing at," she said before Satomi suddenly appeared before her. Satomi felt an anger she never felt before surge through her. Reaching out, she touched Hibiki's collar bone gently before looking up with tears streaming down her face.

"They didn't have to die."

An immense pain shot through Hibiki as she screamed in agony. Her skin burned so intensely, she was out of breath and on the ground. However, when she glanced down at her skin there wasn't even a wound for all that pain. This wasn't a human, this was something far worse, something from hell.

Sesshomaru went to Rin and the barrier around her disappeared. Only one minor cut on her arm, but she was unharmed otherwise. Hayate went to his sister and held her in his arms as she was in obvious pain. "What did you do to her?" he asked helplessly as she continued to whimper in his arms.

"Their deaths didn't have to happen. If she wanted to kill me she should have when she had the chance. Now, I don't care if it's fast or slow. I plan on making sure you know their pain and my own," Satomi said looking at him with a determination he had never seen in any demon before. "If you wish to fight me, I will happily show you just what you're dealing with." Extending her hand out, a weapon in a white and pink opaque light formed. A massive battle axe extending past her own height and a large blade that was as large as her torso. He marveled before moving in front of his sister. "Hibiki, go report. I will handle this woman."

"But brother… I…"

"Now!" Disappearing, Hayate knew he would either die here or be punished with Jirou for failing to kill Sesshomaru. This woman would pose an even bigger threat being Sesshomaru's ally. Their plans would have to be changed. "Well, then let's see what you're made of."

"Let's." Satomi swung her battle axe with ease, defying what would be thought of as a heavy weapon. Hayate could feel the force of it even as he bounded out of the way. This was not human, but he couldn't place just what kind of demon she was. It felt pure…and yet the emotion from her eyes were not in the least. She wanted blood.

The most he could do was play defensively, much like with Sesshomaru, but her moves were much more out of instinct than a fighting code like Sesshomaru seemed to have. Even during their fight above, he could tell Sesshomaru favored certain moves with the whip than others although he wasn't completely predictable. This woman was far more dangerous as far as he was concerned.

Sesshomaru watched with his mother's words in mind. Satomi was dangerous, if she used such attacks with him, he wondered how long he would hold out. She was a deity, but their powers were unknown for the most part. She could absorb demonic energy, she could now form a weapon although before this she seemed hesitant to even fully fight from her personality and yet now looking at her she seemed so calculating and also wild with her intent.

Her axe swung faster than he could keep up and that was saying much. Suddenly, he could smell blood, Hayate's blood. An arm fell at her feet as she dropped her head to look at it and then to the demon. He was gripping the shoulder in agony before disappearing as she was about to give the finishing blow. Her axe vanished, and her hands fell limp to her sides.

Looking back to Sesshomaru, she walked towards him with such sadness. He was truly confused and nervous. The fear that she would turn on him crossed his mind and yet she seemed so human now. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I don't know what's happening to me," she said helplessly as she looked at her hands. A part of him felt the need to reach out, but he couldn't somehow. Looking to Rin in his arms, she reached out and it took all of Sesshomaru's self-control to not pull her away. Perhaps he did unleash something worse than he bargained for, even he feared what could come of her now. "All I wanted was to keep her safe and then the voice gave me her power… do you know what's going on?"

"It's the deity," he said simply. "She must have given you a part of the powers of a deity to protect yourselves." Living up to the promise, which he found comforting that he wasn't on her bad side. Not that he had a reason to be. For a moment, Satomi looked like she would faint and then suddenly her hair turned gold and eyes blue.

"Poor girl, I think I gave her too much. The wounds would have killed her otherwise, it took you long enough to get here for visiting your mother. Had a nice chat I presume?"

How she knew was beyond him, but he knew now he would have to keep on his guard even more.

"Oh, I'm not here to threaten you. I will need more of your energy, but now is not the time. This power is but a taste of what I can do. Once she absorbs it all, I will disappear and no longer be useful because she is the intended deity. I am simply here to guide the process of her journey until her body can handle all it is capable of, to try and simplify my reason to exist. I wouldn't fear her, she is loyal to your cause and to keep her sister safe."

"You say that like I should be eternally grateful," he said narrowing his eyes to her.

"I'm saying you have one of the most powerful beings in your service. You sought power and now you have it just to fear it." Swiping her hand, the damage to his estate was reversed and the guards rose from the dead. "So long as you remember her cause and do not hinder it, you have nothing to fear but your own insecurities, my dear. Now, I will put this poor girl to bed and I suggest you let this one rest as well." Sweeping her hand over Rin's body, her cuts healed instantly, and Satomi walked to her room passing by the guards and servants.

Sesshomaru held Rin for a moment standing there unsure of what to do for the first time in a long while. She called him out for the power, but he knew she spoke the truth. To use the deity for his own ends sounded like something he would have done without question once but looking to Rin and back towards Satomi who was just leaving his line of sight, he found it hard to put into words why it bothered him now.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone so much for reading so far! Sesshomaru is challenging for me because he's so distant in many ways but as I dig further it's more of a joy. If there are any suggestions please let me know, or even to know you enjoy reading it J The reviews are fun to read, and I love that Sesshy has so many fans! Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Satomi sat in silence in the hot springs. Everyone was marveling of her powers and yet they feared her for it. The blood on the ground still haunted her, it was hard to look anywhere without having a memory shadow into the present. What happened didn't feel like it was happening, just as if she was watching the entire even unfold. Hibiki was there for punishment and Hayate was also there to kill one of them. However, plans had changed when Satomi's power unleashed. Since then, a full week had passed and the only one who treated her the same was Rin. As if nothing had happened. Sesshomaru played at indifference, but since the day they found out she was a deity he had avoided her. Was she really so awful? Everyone else looked at her much like they did Sesshomaru, in awe and fear. How she longed for the days of her youth with her family, things were so much simpler then.

Her hands glided across the water as the thoughts plagued her. Feeling the heat setting in, she thought it best to leave before she became light headed. Her mind hurt enough without having to worry further. Since no one was there, even the bath keeper had stepped away calmly, she stepped out and slowly dried herself and put on a fresh yukata in a crimson red with white lily silhouettes at the sleeves. The color brought flashes of the fight as she remembered cutting Hayate's arm off. Shaking her head, this was ridiculous, it was them or us… but it still didn't help.

Almost running out of the baths, opening the door she was surprised to see Sesshomaru who was standing there with widened eyes for only a moment. Sliding off to the side, she bowed politely. Her hair was still up and droplets dripped at the small hairs at the top of her neck and the temples of her face. She felt completely unprepared and he looked the same. "I'm sorry if I startled you," she said feeling the silent tension grow. "I'm done if you wish to use it, my lord."

"Are you unwell? Your face is pale," he asked calmly noting how she darted out of the door. Her heart beat was erratic at best, and her face hadn't smiled since that day when the deity unleashed some of her power. He also sensed nausea as he noted the scent even more. "It's not my business if you don't wish to answer."

"I am… scared," she said after a moment of thinking as tears formed. "I don't know how I did what I did or why I knew how to do those things. All I know is that since the meeting with the demon lords I feel so lost. I know the reason you keep me here is to protect Rin and that will never change, but I… I feel helpless." Feeling the hot tears roll down her face, she tried to wipe them away before he could see. "I feel like you don't trust me anymore except to do the one thing I was told to do. I don't know why."

The woman before him, he felt uneasy as she called him out on his distrust. Distrust was a strong word for it, more so that he didn't know what to think and he was always one to calculate. There was no calculation, the deities hardly ever came to be known so there was nothing to go from no matter how hard he investigated the ancient scrolls or stories. Just that they were powerful beyond any knowledge and the small tale with his father.

"Protecting Rin is the priority. There will be another meeting soon, but I will be going to the South for more answers. I feel it best you two come with me. There is a barrier there that we must go through and no demon before has breeched it. Also, the demon lord wishes to see you. He has a seeress that he keeps in his employ there and he's curious," he said as he turned and started out of the gardens the opposite direction of the bath he seemed to just be going to.

It was obviously not up for debate, but she smiled and followed him. Maybe he came to check up on her, although that didn't seem much like him to do such frivolities. He didn't seem to mind her following either as he kept the same pace to his study. He opened the door to invite her in and slid the door shut behind her. There was a map of the four territories on the table as he invited her to sit across from him. "Hibiki and Hayate were once of the Southern territory given their water control. Even the woman with the pike had the inclination and seemed to use her powers as a conduit for the electricity. Hayate's sword is obvious. Another reason for us to go and talk to the demon lord there. He seems to have taken a liking to you, so I trust you can help make this go smoothly."

"Diplomacy isn't your strong point," she pointed out innocently enough and almost laughed as he glared. "No harm meant, just stating the obvious." Even though she was nervous around him before, she didn't seem all the nervous now. Almost as if someone else was toying with him and she was there for the ride. "You want us there not only to be sure Rin is safe, but so that the demon lord is more trusting of the conversation. The seeress though? What's the meaning of that part?"

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment, the woman looking at him wasn't just seeing him, she was reading him. Many people couldn't, and he took pride in that. However, she was peeling him apart. The human side would not have before, she was becoming braver and that made him wonder if this was a good idea after all. He saw himself as a demon lord who could hardly afford someone who could see through him, especially not a woman.

"The seeress has been able to see into many aspects that came to be. Powerful storms and demons that have come into our lands and also able to tell when to harvest and wait when most say it is or not time otherwise. The South prospers, and they will not go into a full war without her input. You are the deciding factor apparently," he said almost begrudgingly as he pointed to the stronghold of the South. "We leave tomorrow. Be sure you are ready. You and Rin."

"I see… seems a little superstitious to me, but I am curious on what they want to see before they join the cause. They would be the last to be seen, however, that wouldn't matter to the North. I saw into them, they were either going to die by me or him. Hibiki told me that I would pay for Kinoko. Did I do something to her before?"

Sesshomaru paused and thought of that day. There was nothing besides the blast that would warrant that kind of attention. He shook his head and when he looked up at Satomi her brown eyes met his amber. There was no outward change, but he could notice it. This woman would be the end of him if he allowed his desires and human tolerable side to continue. "No, but it matters not. Now, you should go to sleep. We are leaving at dawn and it is already late."

It was hardly late by any standards and Satomi raised an eyebrow. When his eyes met hers, while there was nothing to show, he saw her differently. Hardly able to hide her smirk, she stood up and bowed before walking out of the room. So, that was the problem, he was warming up to her. A man, or demon rather, like him full of pride wouldn't know what to do with that. Her heart warmed knowing it wasn't hatred but rather the opposite effect starting to happen. He wasn't quite so heartless as much as he tried to lead on.

Finding the sun just barely setting, she did end up going up to her room. She could hear Rin bothering Jaken in the courtyard as she ran from him as he tried to gather her for her own bedtime. He was an interesting little demon, following his master like a pet although Sesshomaru was technically a dog demon. Dogs were considered companions and yet Sesshomaru was more like a wolf. Independent, strong willed, and powerful. His brother Inu-Yasha seemed more dog like when it came to loyalty, human interaction, and his love for humans. Sitting in her window thinking about such things she sang quietly. Loud enough for those outside to hear, but to herself it calmed her under the moonlight.

"Why can't I tell you all of these feelings?  
It's so much easier when I'm dreaming  
I think my brain's about to short circuit  
I really wish I could find the words

And now I'm crying under the moonlight  
I want to call to you, but it's midnight  
What should I do with all of these feelings  
Like a Kaleidoscopic heart

The light that shines down from the moon will guide the way  
And once again, it leads me to you"

Rin looked to the door of the courtyard and saw Lord Sesshomaru standing there. Just as she was going to run to him, she could hear her sister singing above them. Her voice hadn't been heard in a week and Rin beamed from ear to ear as she continued to go to Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her. His face was tilted up in the direction, seemingly in a daze. "My lord?" Rin asked calling his attention back down. It took a moment, but he looked down as if he remembered where he was.

"You should go to sleep. We leave in the morning. Jaken, I leave the estate to you while I am gone," he said as Rin leaped for joy. Excited for another journey, and this time with Sesshomaru without Jaken. Jaken objected before he was met with a glare and walked away further into the courtyard. That shut him up and Rin stuck her tongue out at him. Going up to her room, Satomi was still singing. Something was familiar about her voice, although she couldn't place it. Like a dream of the past. Finishing her song, Satomi smiled back to Rin.

"Well, good evening, Rin. It looked like you were having fun," she said turning her full body away from the window and to the girl. Her mood at brightened significantly, and it was hard not to celebrate.

"Of course, it's always fun to trouble Jaken," she said as they both laughed. Neither could doubt that. Jaken did that to himself with his doubt of humans and his personality being less than friendly. Putting him in his place was always amusing.

"Did Sesshomaru tell you we leave tomorrow?" Tilting her head, she could feel his gaze as she sang. That much she was certain, as if lost she could feel his mind wander to her, it was strange, yet she was sure.

"Yes, he did. I'm excited to go on another adventure. Traveling was may more fun that being stuck in a castle," Rin laughed as she leaped on the bed hardly able to contain the joy that radiated from her. "Jaken doesn't get to come this time. Wait? Does that mean you're going too?" Getting on all fours looking at Satomi, the hope in her voice was hard to miss.

"As a matter of fact, I do get to go," she said with a smile as she went to go sit on the bed and they talked about Rin's adventures before and what was the most fun and least fun. Rin was so excited to have Satomi with this time. It was strange, but it felt like a family trip to her. When Sesshomaru looked up to Satomi it was like time stood still, she could only hope someone would look to her like that one day.

Sesshomaru could hear the woman's banter and he couldn't help but curve the corner of his mouth into a smile. Her song was hypnotic, especially with the moon. Perhaps it was a charm to him, and yet a part of him didn't mind. The melody was soothing and suited her. Her eyes made him panic, even if for a moment but her song made him calm. Truly a strange woman.

"Mi Lord, is _she_ going with you?" Jaken asked cautiously. That curve to his mouth could only mean trouble and yet he never witnessed something so normal. Like a man in… no that couldn't be. Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to be with a human, or whatever she was.

"Yes, the Southern Demon Lord demanded it," he said looking to the moon. It seemed so much brighter tonight. "I will be back by morning." That was all he said before flying off, he could sense his mother calling to him. The conversation from before was not done apparently. Usually she not call to him unless she was needing to talk about something important.

"My son, I'm so happy you came so fast." Sitting in her chair, she smiled coyly. "I must say you will probably enjoy this conversation less than last time. However, it must be said." The annoyance on his face was apparent as she stood up and walked to him. "The elders are saying you should find yourself a wife and have an heir. The war could be dangerous, and they were insistent when earned the title and even more insistent now that war is upon us."

"You called to tell me that. I have no time for this right now." He was about to turn around before she stepped forward. This time she wouldn't be dismissed. Her moods like that made him worry when usually he did not.

"If you die in the fight and have no heir we are in the same problem as before. And now I heard that the woman with you has unleashed some of her deity power. Or rather I felt the power up here. If she is with you, then we have time. If she turns against you, I fear for the worst."

"We have a common objective. So long as that stays in effect, there is nothing to worry about," he said calmly as she calmed down in return.

"The girl I presume? What is it about that girl?" Now she was just curious. Her son had never expressed a liking to humans and now he had a deity and the girl, and there was that boy before too. The boy with the jewel shard, if she remembered correctly. He did not answer her, for there was no reason to. Sighing, she sat back down in her chair. "I suppose that is all. I have relayed the message. You do as you will, but as the Lord of the West you have an obligation to the peace of this world. Or make it your wasteland, it's up to you. However, make the wrong choice and many more than the ones you care about will suffer. Your father understood that. You should too."

He left on that note with an annoyance he couldn't quite shake. He had no intention of taking a wife or having an heir. Such things seemed less than important. However, he could see the benefit and how it would make this easier. But he didn't want a wife, one seemed like such a bother. Even in desires there was no guarantee he would want whatever demoness was suitable and he would not take a human even if they were the last beings on earth. The thought… it sickened him.

As he neared the estate, he could hear her. The sound reached a place inside him he long thought buried cold beneath any hope of being recovered. Her white yukata shown in the moonlight as her brown hair glistened with hints of gold. She watched him in the courtyard as she continued to sing and he landed simply to stare seemingly forgetting time.

"When all my feelings reach you,

They'll no longer be mute

For on that day, they'll live in spoken words

From in a dream, when you awake

Into the world you no longer know

If you could only spread your wings and fly away

You said if you could fly,

You would fly far - far to the sky

And you would set your aim

On the clouds – All around

That endless sky"

Her cheeks flushed as she saw him approaching her. Stopping the song, she turned to fully face him as he stopped close enough for her to smell the night air. The alluring smell of something she did not recognize. His hand almost rose from where it lay at his side, but he kept it still. Not knowing exactly what he wanted to do when he saw her, he found himself standing there watching her. Hands having a mind of their own was not what he wanted to do to complicate the situation. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes, this time they were that bright blue again and hair of gold.

"You like her?"

"That is hardly the case, she should have been in bed long ago," he said trying to deny the deity the amusement she sought.

"I doubt that. Your body says otherwise, your hand and your eyes. As I said, I do need your energy once more. Now perhaps is the right time to ask," she said stepping forward nearly closing the gap. She reached forward and stood on her tip toes. Her hand touched his cheek as she motioned him down to her. He didn't refuse as their lips touched.

As her eyes shut, he grabbed her hand gently from his face and pulled her towards him slightly. The kiss deepened, and all he could feel was her aura. Pure and painful and yet hopeful and glimmering. She was a contradiction to him and all he could do was obey her. Her other hand touched his chest as she hummed with desire into his mouth. Using his armor to balance the light headed feeling she had, she could feel something from him in his heart. As if cracks in the ice were breaking off one by one. He was a complicated demon, one by honor and death. Rin made the first purpose possible with her protection. To protect someone was what his father wanted from him, to surpass him and learn of compassion to do so.

Feeling her power back to where it should be, she parted their lips only to find his closing the gap once more. Moving further away, he looked at her strangely as she did so. Her face was flushed, and his looked confused. "Too much power could overwhelm her. You, Sesshomaru, have much power. There is much on your mind and I fear now is not the time to allow this from you."

"What have you done to me?" he asked letting her hand go and stepping away further from her.

"The feelings you have of this girl are your own. I need powers to keep fulfilling the promise until she can do so alone, your demonic energy fuels the power until she can be self-sustaining. Anything else you feel is your own. Remember that as you sort through your own matters. You told me to protect that which you hold dear. I intend to do that and so does she. She… finds herself attracted, so the reactions of the body are normal. I hope this is the last time I be involved."

As she walked away, he stood there wondering what he just felt from her and from himself. Foreign feelings fought their way in his body and mind. Just a moment ago, he was sickened by the thought of marrying a human woman and yet he just thought, if even for a moment, of having the woman in his bed. His control was slipping, and she was the cause. However, if she were to think he was leading her on and be upset that he could not do what she needed… he could see the woman's anger being a danger to him and his mother's warning ran clearly.

The woman was attracted to him? Hearing her right, he was sure that was what she said. How? He had been cold and avoiding her and yet her mood today turned much like when she first arrived. Knowing he would have to be careful, he went to go to the baths. Needing to clear his head, he knew that she would not intentionally harm is cause. However, he may be the undoing of his own if he couldn't think straight.

"Satomi?" Rin called out sleepily as she rolled over in Satomi's bed. They had fallen asleep and Maori had left hours ago. "Where did you go?"

"I just needed fresh air and I didn't mean to wake you." Crawling back into her bed, she sighed contentedly. All she could remember was seeing a cloud in the sky before seeing Sesshomaru come home. However, her body was warm and tingled. Almost as if she had been kissed as the feeling radiated from her mouth. Strange…

"Why do you feel so familiar?" Rin asked with her eyes shut, half asleep. "I feel like I've heard you sing a million times and felt your presence all my life. I wonder why? Like a sister or something from long ago…" Satomi's heart jumped before she realized the girl was already back asleep. So, she did feel that too. Even though she didn't outright tell her, she felt like what she had been doing with Rin was reviving memories slowly but surely. Maybe one day she would know too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Jirou, I can explain," Hayate said in pain as his arm still bled from the attack even in the bandage. "The woman with Sesshomaru is no mortal. She has power we can only imagine. She seems more powerful than him. We had to fall back and warn you. Sesshomaru is a worthy opponent, but she will destroy your plans if not kept in check." Feeling the power of her axe, it kept the wound from healing as it also had the ability to purify. His body was doing all it could to not let it advance into the rest of him. Hibiki was in the corner of the room and bowed on the floor. Kinoko wore an eye patch behind Jirou, the eye was a punishment for not listening to him. Hibiki and Hayate were now on troubled ground as well.

"I send you to deal with a problem and excuses are all I get. You're lucky you had something for me, Hayate and Hibiki. The woman we are dealing with, is she his lover?"

"It's hard to say, but it doesn't seem like they are intimate, just something about their relationship doesn't lend much insight."

"Let us plant the seeds of doubt. If we can bring her to our cause, then we can secure our victory," Jirou said as he sat on a low chair with gold surrounding him. The last plumage of a city was successful, his conquest was almost to the East and West border. The North would soon be his and now the rest of Japan would follow suit. Just a few problems to deal with first.

"They protect the girl," Hibiki said rising to sit up. "The girl is the key for them both, but the woman can break the barrier from Kinoko while Sesshomaru cannot. If we capture the woman and then the girl is the leverage for Sesshomaru's surrender."

"Perhaps. Bring the woman to me. I wish to see her for myself, the woman with the Aristocratic Assassin that is now a lord of the demon world. I'd love to know just what got his tail swinging for her." He stood up and Hayate did as well.

"I will go alone this time. I can handle her myself, it seemed that the injury to my arm startled her."

"So be it. Fail me and it will be your last." Jirou said as Hayate disappeared with a small twist of water in the air.

Author's note: Amalee- Moonlight Densetsu English lyrics for the song, for you Sailor Moon lovers out there. Also, Blue Bird for the Naruto fans.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maori, are you sure you have to go?" Satomi asked as Maori tidied up around the room. She had mentioned on how Hana needed her presence since a rather demanding event took their concentration. Hana had not revealed what though.

"Hana wants me back. It's hard to deny the woman what she asked since she is my master. I promise to visit you again, it will not be the last," Maori said as she bowed and looked behind Satomi where Sesshomaru stood and bowed deeper. "My lord, Hana requests my presence back by her side."

He nodded. "She had informed me. We leave soon as well." With that he turned and left. Obviously, he was all business as usual and Satomi sighed. She blushed at the sight of him and she knew not why. Last night she felt warm, more warm than usual, and it was weird how the warm feeling came back seeing him again.

"Chilling as ever," Maori said with a smirk as Satomi giggled with her. "It was an honor to make your acquaintance and I know you are growing stronger, especially since the last battle. You hardly need someone to keep an eye over you, even from a demon stand point. I wish you luck and tell Rin good bye for me."

"Thank you for everything," Satomi said as Maori waved her hand and with a swift gust of wind, she disappeared. It was strange, but she knew they would see each other. The friend was a nice commodity to have when Sesshomaru was missing or off on a study rampage. However, the room suddenly felt very empty and the feeling that she wanted to leave began to grow. This place had been a dream, but they needed to find out just what they had going for them in the South if they were going to fight, let alone win this battle. Then the thought hit her, just how big was the western army… and the eastern? The East seemed less organized yet and the West had such a strong attachment to the dog demons that had been in the rule of this region for centuries.

Finding her way downstairs, she thought about the war strategy and it riddled her brain. Perhaps a more brutal attack for surprise, organized military for order after and then the battle by sea to seal the deal? That would make sense, but either the sea or the militia-based attack could be switched more easily. However, if she knew Sesshomaru, he would be the first to attack. He had too much honor to see others go before him.

Her feet continued to move towards the courtyard where they waited for her. When the servants opened the door for her, she was hit with a familiar scent, his scent. Or perhaps it was just his aura, but it was as if her mind went blank for a moment and looking up his eyes widened slightly only to see him turn to Rin. Jaken was beside him distressed about how he was being left behind, however, it looked like Sesshomaru was not having any of it. Given the attack here recently, he needed someone here he could trust.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Satomi is here now, can we go?" Rin was practically giddy with all the excitement to go on another adventure. Obviously, the girl had missed this. Looking between Sesshomaru and Satomi, she could feel some sort of connection, although brief. The thought had crossed her mind if Satomi and Sesshomaru could be together and the thought made her so happy. They were both so beautiful and while Sesshomaru seemed cold he was so kind to her, and while Satomi was so kind she was also very strong because Sesshomaru wouldn't want a weak woman. That settled it, this trip she would make it her mission to help this along. Since both were stubborn maybe they would listen to her… maybe.

"Yes, we should go. Ah Un, you are with us," he said as the two headed beast came and Rin climbed up. Satomi snapped back and climbed on behind Rin holding onto the reigns. A cloud formed below Sesshomaru as they all took off to the sky. As the world became smaller behind them, Satomi couldn't help but still be awed at this new world that had enveloped her. Meeting her little sister again, meeting a demon lord and aiding his cause, meeting Kagome, Inu-Yasha and everyone. Although it had been a couple of months, she was grateful to be where she was now. A deity though, that was a fact she had a hard time believing. A low born girl who had nothing to give the world, turning into a warrior bent on revenge, to the deity she was slowly becoming. The power was almost all there, she could feel it swelling within her. Just as if there was a thin wall inbetween with no force to break it.

Sesshomaru went to the side of the two ladies in his company and glanced to them. "We should arrive tomorrow. We will stop when the sun starts to set," he said before moving away once more. His silver hair moved so elegantly behind him. He was truly a beautiful person. Satomi guessed it proved effective when people thought he was some rich young man with no skill with that sword. Even if he didn't realize it himself. Staring at him, she caught herself and moved her glance to the clear blue sky in front of her.

"Yes, my lord," Rin said with enthusiasm before turning towards Satomi. She talked about the times and adventures from before when they always traveled and then also at Kaede's village. Satomi was happy that Rin's life was so full of adventure and life. Most never experience what they're given because of fear. She was able to live without fear because of Sesshomaru. For that, Satomi would eternally be grateful. He gave her what she would have never been able to, a life worthy of the special person she is.

"You don't talk much about your life, Satomi. Could you tell me tonight during dinner?" Satomi was speechless and a little shocked. Well, she talked of her life, but not about… Rin. I'm sure the girl was curious about before the time Naraku enslaved her in stone.

"Of course," she said without noticing Sesshomaru's quick glance back with the question and answer. It would be interesting how Satomi would play this out, but he also could not afford a distraction. Her loyalty had to remain unwavering if he was to fully trust her. His affection for her would have to remain buried until the silly emotion went away. Surely it was only because of her forwardness and proximity. Nothing more.

Her beauty and nature weren't a problem, she was a deity and that could prove difficult and he didn't wish to have the problem in his life. After this war and Rin's safety was secure then she could be on her way… but would she ever with Rin at his side. Would he have to let Rin go? The thought made him insecure now. Humans were attached naturally, and demons were far from it. His half brother had the human emotions, but he was also half demon… but he wouldn't ask for his help. It was not a severe matter, at least not one as such that he would ask for his help.

As he listened to the two carry on about idle human talk, he tried to think of the best way to do this war without an army. Surely, he could go in and take out the ranks one by one, but then there was always a chance that they'd know what he would want to do and attack at once. While he knew his strength, he didn't know if he was just barely above a lesser if all of them would be over powering. His pride didn't want to believe so, but he had more than himself to think on. As his mother, who as cold blooded as she could be at times, reminded him of that much. If he wasn't there to protect Rin then who would? Well, her sister now. However, he didn't wish to leave her just yet. For a human, she was compelling. Pure yet not blinding. Accepting would be the word, and he had not met much of it. And yet, he could see where she received that trait from.

As they descended the sun started to turn red in the distance, it was a beautiful sunset with the clouds purple and sky full of oranges and reds. A stream was nearby as Rin announced with enthusiasm she would get the fish. Sesshomaru let her wander, keeping an eye on her as he saw Satomi do the same as she gathered wood for the fire. Much as he was doing. Looking to each other from across the way, he could see her cheeks redden. Did she remember last night? He almost hoped she didn't. Almost.

The thudding in her chest was almost overwhelming, he was looking right at her and yet while this happened from time to time she never felt so compelled to… well, she didn't know what. She looked back to the ground and went about her mission. Sticks. They needed sticks. Sticks to heat the food, sticks to skewer the food. Yes, sticks. Her thought process almost made her go dizzy before she put them in a pile he had already started.

"I think we have enough," he said looking at her with his head tilted. She almost jumped away despite them being a fair distance apart. He had never seen her like this and yet he had to wonder if she really didn't remember. Never being in this kind of situation, he didn't know what to say to know the answer for sure. "Are you sick? You look feverish."

"Sick? No. Just probably winded from the flight. I don't do much… beast riding into the full day and then camp. More of a walker myself. I should check on Rin," she said before tripping on her own two feet and finding herself in midair. Or rather, his arm in the way between her and the ground as he stood her up properly.

"Perhaps more slowly," he said with his ever-cool emotion plastered on his face as heat washed over her cheeks even worse as she nodded and went towards the stream. 'Perhaps more slowly…' he thought to himself and shook his head. Occasionally, he wondered what his father would have said, and then he remembered his mother's words. 'You lack his charm…' Who needed charm when they could rule over the land? By the looks of things, his little brother did not receive much in that department either. And yet, he only recently realized that charm was used for more than women. Intentions could be brought out and the politics easier for ruling such a land. A lack of skill that would go wasted he feared, and yet he couldn't help but watch as she actually did try to go more slowly to the river. Perhaps he wasn't without some hope.

 _How embarrassing!_ She thought over and over in her head. He was so close and yet a million miles away. A demon like that would never love a girl like her. She was a means to an end, and while it saddened her slightly, she found a source of peace with the idea as well. He would not advance, and he would not flee so long as the mutual goal remained the same. Until the threat was settled she would remain to protect what she held most dear. Seeing Rin in the stream, she had already caught three suitable fish.

"You're doing good. A couple more perhaps, fish whisperer?" They both giggled as Rin nodded looking to concentrate even more as Satomi grabbed the fish already caught by their mouths. However, she was distracted as she looked the to camp where Sesshomaru started the small fire and back to Satomi. Now was as good a chance as any.

"Do you love Lord Sesshomaru? You look at him differently than most," Rin said never really one to mince words. "I guess I just think you two suit each other is all." She could tell Satomi was uncomfortable with the question although she knew not why. They looked at each other passingly when the other thought they weren't looking, to her it would be simple 'yes', but adults were weird. Let alone demons and deities she supposed. How would a holy entity and demon get along? Would one burn the other? An image of Sesshomaru being purified as Kagome had done to many demons made her face go slightly pale. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but Satomi wouldn't… would she?

"Love would be a strong word. We have a mutual interest," Satomi said as her mind was put back together after blowing apart into a thousand pieces. Not the topic she was hoping to cover. "He needs me to protect you, and… I want to see you safe. I don't know much about my powers but if they keep one person safe then its worth the mystery, I think. As for the way I look at him, he's… well… attractive. But demons are made that way. They lure in prey and then attack, normally. But I can see he's different." Rin was about to object until that point.

"Until now, I would have distrusted demons like him. However, I can tell he isn't evil. He looks out for himself, but he also does for you. A demon who cares for a human isn't evil even if he is one." Rin sat on the bank of the stream and Satomi kneeled behind her putting down the fish, finger brushing her hair as she took out her side pony tail. "You are… family to me, Rin. I want to see that you're kept safe. Sesshomaru can't do that on his own right now. However… I…" She felt herself choking on words as tears welled up. She wanted to say the words. She had failed Rin before so how could she do this now? It would be her life's goal to see this girl protected to live the long life she deserved. Even if it meant giving up her own.

"You're family to me too. It's okay," Rin said she felt a familiar feeling. "Can you sing? I feel like this is familiar somehow and it feels nice."

"Of course," Satomi obliged as her tears dropped silently to the ground, her voice unshaking as she sang a lullaby.

"One day you will realize

The stars you are chasing shine bight deep inside you,

But will you ever let it shine from within

And cast all of your fears aside

You'll see the light but until that day comes

My Dearly Beloved

Be strong I shall be there

Always here beside you…"

Rin couldn't help but hum along and realized that she heard this before. Not a mother but someone else. The memory was there but it was much like what it was now, not facing the memory but happily sitting as someone brushed her hair and sang peaceful songs. It felt so… normal. Then it suddenly stopped.

"Rin, run to Sesshomaru," Satomi said calmly yet urgently looking ahead. She sensed one of the water siblings there. They were just beyond her sight and no doubt Sesshomaru would know too. They weren't so far away, yet… as she looked to Sesshomaru she realized they were in a barrier. How blind of her. Touching Rin's forehead as she faced her, she put a protection that would allow her through. "Go, I will take care of them."

Nodding with understanding, Rin ran to Sesshomaru as Satomi looked beyond the stream and walked forward. Rin would be protected, but Sesshomaru would not have an easy time getting in. Perhaps for the better to keep Rin out of harms way… unless… Rin wasn't the target. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a blast of wind and Hayate at her side with a sword that floated to her neck.

"My dear, you are trouble," he said as his hand wrapped around both of her wrists. In a swirl of water around them, suddenly they were elsewhere. She couldn't sense Rin but they were above the ocean with no land in sight. "Now we can talk."

"Talk then."

"My master proposes a bargain. You back down while we fight it out with the demon lords. After all, you must admit it is rather unfair, isn't it? Ironic for a demon to say, but what place do you have in this," he said curiously. She didn't feel hostility besides that sword on her jugular.

"You attacked the human girl. Wouldn't you use a weapon or shield if you saw it as he did?"

"Oh, so you admit you're nothing more than a weapon. That simplifies things. Demons like him don't feel love. An imitation perhaps, a duty of honor, I suppose, but never full love. Demons use and throw away anything they deem worthy or unworthy. My master wants to use you for far more than a body guard. He wants to rule with you, Deity of the Moon."

The words took her off guard. Any side that had her would have a higher chance of winning, but it wasn't a guarantee. For her to rule by a master just didn't sound right to her. "Tell your master I'd rather die on the battle field," she said calmly as she tried to find her deity powers, why weren't they coming out? Did she have so little control? She could see the moon in her mind, so far away in the distance above water with a being turned away from her with her silhouette shining in the moon's glow.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you now… but I have to do it in a way that will make him amused." Suddenly, another quick wave of water and she was in front of Rin and Sesshomaru on the other side of the stream. The barrier was in front of her as Rin tried to go forward, Sesshomaru made her step behind him. Their lips moved, but she couldn't hear them at all. Rin started to cry as her mouth looked to be screaming. Forced to the ground, she tried to struggle but the floating sword dug into her skin and made her hiss in pain.

"They can't hear you and you can't hear them. I am truly sorry as you seem to be unaware of your power. Honestly, it's like killing a baby. So easy and yet so… tempting." He moved his sword away and brought his mouth to the blood on her neck. She was paralyzed… the sword? His hand moved away as she became limp as he held her up for display. Her eyes widened in horror. Looking to Sesshomaru, her world started to go under as his hand tilted her head back further, so he could get to the blood and licked just below the collar of her yukata. "You are delicious," he said as he let her fall to the ground in a helpless heap.

Looking to Sesshomaru with a smug look, he took away the soundless feature of the barrier. She could hear Sesshomaru threatening before her eyes glazed over, as if the very soul had left. "What did you do to her?" he yelled in uncharacteristic anger as he snarled at Hayate. His sword was in hand as Rin cried seeing Satomi on the ground. She looked to be dead.

"My sword has unique abilities. One of them is to paralyze. Her struggle was her own end, although she'd have to die soon anyway. Her blood though, drives me crazy. It's so sad that she hasn't bedded a man. Perhaps you would like to watch before she dies. Knowing she had one swing at it," Hayate taunted as Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes turning red.

"Oh, scary, but what can you do, Dog?" he said kneeling before her, his hand going to her breast as he kept his eyes locked on Sesshomaru. Her body remained unresponsive on the ground as he touched the barrier and was burned for it. Hayate grinned as he put his hand under her yukata and kneeded her breast. "Warm and soft, like a woman should be. Wonder if all of her is like that?" he asked as the dog demon put his sword against the barrier. If this sword couldn't break it, then it was useless to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cold… why is it cold?" Satomi asked as she looked around the darkness in her mind. Turning in all directions, she finally saw the silhouette in front of the moon. She seemed to be standing on water and ripples formed all around as Satomi ran towards the being and reached out. "Please help me?"

"Help yourself," she heard as suddenly she was thrown into a memory at the castle where Naraku attacked. She was young then and a woman was always cruel to her. An older woman with a lovely kimono, she could always remember that voice taunting her. "No one will help you, stupid girl. The ones that matter aren't in your station. Know your place, you wench. Or go roll over and die."

Thrown back into her mind, she was surrounded by darkness again. She hadn't thought about that woman for many years. Beaten… threatened… even publicly embarrassed. Satomi hated that woman. And yet when she saw her body laying in a pool of her own blood, she felt pity. Pity for her ugly soul. And yet there was satisfaction. That satisfaction is what drove her revenge for Naraku, although she didn't want the woman to die… she wanted to do it herself.

 _No! That isn't me!_ She tried to call out but there was no voice. Just silence and darkness.

The silhouette disappeared again, and Satomi just wanted to die. Suffering was too much. No more of it. Her family murdered, unable to seek her revenge and find them in time. Her sister was here and yet couldn't be further from her. And the one person she wanted would never want her. Why did she think there could be hope? Every day she said she had hope and yet where was it now when she needed it most? Nowhere. She was so powerless that a stupid demon snuck up on her and was killing her when she was told she was a deity. Useless. Useless as a human, useless as a deity, useless as a protector.

Light.

There was a small glow in front of her as her tears nearly blinded her. Reaching towards it, it was warm.

"I did say we would talk again, Satomi." The silhouette was the golden-haired woman with blue eyes once more. She was beautiful, but her features were familiar, her own?

"You are…"

"You. The power you need to be the true you."

"I can't… I don't deserve the power. I couldn't do what I needed to do and now, I'll only fail again."

"No, you will succeed. The world will become dark without you. Without you, he will remain in the darkness."

"He?"

"The lord you serve is what will tip the scale in either direction. I have tried to guide him, but he distrusts me without your soul and methods behind it. You are the only answer. I wanted to guide you into your powers, but we are losing time and this fight. Jirou grows too strong to let you be babied any longer, and Hayate is about to make you dinner for his amorous appetite. Forgive me."

The heat from the glow felt like a burning as she screamed helplessly watching the figure before her fade away. The power that went into her was painful, every joint and limb was in agony as the light from the world washed into her eyes. The hand had left her breast and she could feel her body able to move again. Sesshomaru's sword was just about to burst through the barrier before she extended her hand to break it. It shattered with a thought and Hayate stepped back looking to them as Satomi noticed her yukata was looser than she remembered. Her eyes burned with rage as they flashed blue then back to brown.

"You'll regret those words," she said as Sesshomaru went in front of her.

"Protect Rin," was all he said before charging after Hayate as they fought in the sky above. The sword of Hayate floated and danced of its own accord as Hayate made a spear come out of thin air in a splash of water.

Satomi went to Rin as she could feel the battle charge above her. Sesshomaru was flawless and yet this unsettling thought went to her mind. The sword could appear and disappear on command… this would be hard fought.

"I thought you died!" Rin said as she dried her tears and hugged Satomi.

"Almost, but they'll have to work harder than that to kill me," she said hugging Rin back. Closing her eyes, she savored the moment before drawing back to look at Rin. "I need to help him. Hayate is strong and his sword can appear at will. You're safe with that barrier I put around you. Can you hide?"

"Come back safe," Rin said as she nodded. Running to the wood just out of sight, she saw as Satomi disappeared only to reappear behind Sesshomaru.

"I told you to protect Rin," he said snarling, as he looked back before Hayate struck again.

"I am, but who's going to watch your back?" she said diverting Hayate's sword. Not willing to argue with that, he could feel her power there. Did she finally receive it? There was no doubt her aura was different. Beyond anything he ever sensed before. Circling around and around, there was no clear cut to banish Hayate to the underworld, and Satomi was busy with the sword the whole time behind him.

"I have an idea," she said to Sesshomaru once they reached a small lull as Hayate went high above them, the sword going with him. "I don't know why, but I think it'll work." They were both breathing heavier although Sesshomaru tried to hide it. Every cut Hayate received, it would just heal back with a quick water rush. There bodies weren't as fast to heal.

"Saving your lover, demon?" Hayate taunted as he put his one hand above him as a blue power orb formed and grew. "I'll put both of you out of your misery."

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Hayate and Satomi went to his side. Reaching her hand out, he could feel her giving back some of the power he gave her from before through their touch. It burned slightly, but it was such a force all at once. A red orb formed at the end of his sword and grew the more energy she put into it he contributed his own energy as both spheres of power launched at each other with a force neither had ever seen. Satomi closed her eyes and she could feel the energies fighting for dominance. As she laced her fingers through Sesshomaru's to touch the sword, she could feel the battle and put her own powers into it. A white light flashed through and broke through both orbs and stabbed Hayate in the heart.

"You are… his, deity. Jirou will come for you," he said into her mind before his body slowly dissipated. Returning to the ground, Sesshomaru looked for Rin as she bounded out. Looking her over briefly, he sensed she was well and looked to Satomi. She saved him, as much as he would never admit it. Her power… she was drained once more on his behalf. He had to be stronger. He didn't need someone, he needed to protect. That was his duty. The duty his father gave him.

"Can you stand?" he asked seeing her stature waver as he saw her step forward.

"I just need rest. Food and rest," she said smiling to Rin as Rin ran to get the food as if nothing had happened. "You seem better off," she said with a small smile to him as he looked away.

"Just more accustomed. I assure you, you will not have to exert that much energy in the future," he said before walking back to the small fire that was slowly going out now. He could feel her following, and he wondered how much energy she actually used. To be standing after using so much, she was a force to be reckoned with. To kill a strong demon like that in a single blast. If power was what he sought, power was what he found.

He watched her closely as she leaned against a large log for support as she rested and ate. Before when she used her powers, she was willing to ask for them to be recharged and yet she seemed to believe rest would. The powers weren't coming back so fast and he was wondering if perhaps the memories weren't there for her. After, he went on patrol, he could feel that they were now asleep and went back. The perimeter was safe and still her powers weren't quick to charge.

Standing above her, he kneeled and wiped a hair from her face that was on her lips. "What have you done to me?" he asked as he looked at the details of her face. The small freckles that were almost invisible, the way her lips parted in her sleep and were full, a woman's lips to be touched and kissed. Hayate angered him when he touched her and yet all he wanted was her safe. Away from her he could make excuses but here and now, he just wanted her to sleep peacefully. He was his father's son he thought simply as he put his hand under her head and gently brought her up to not wake her.

His lips touched hers gently as he gave her energy. She wasn't his to have, but he would do all he could to protect her. His silver hair draped around her, as if sharing his desire to protect her. Lifting his lips off of hers, she moaned quietly in her sleep and her mouth twitched as he gently put her down. Disappearing, he could feel her awaken.

Her lips felt warm again, she woke up from a strange dream. A dream that her and Sesshomaru were… kissing. Blushing as she touched her lips, she felt so euphoric and her heart was beating so fast. There were dreams but this felt so real. As if it was here and now. Shaking that off, she knew she would have to sleep even more to be ready for tomorrow. Feeling her powers back, she thought it was because of the good sleep and even dream, and she slowly went back to bed knowing that she could rest easy with Sesshomaru to protect them. Just a feeling she had. Soon they would be in the Southern Land and their futures laid out. She could feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Well, hello all! Sorry for the long delay, this chapter was rather brutal to write for me as I had a huge break because of work. The song is again of Amalee for the Dearly Beloved song from Kingdom Hearts.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: Sorry for the wait! I got sick, wedding plans were in full swing (less than six months away!), and then getting ahead of myself on the ideas I have in mind. Here's to Chapter 11 J Thank you all for sticking with me and any new comers thank you ever so much for reading this. Means more to me than you'll ever know.

Sesshomaru flew in front of the two ladies who rode on Ah-Un. Yesterday evening made him wonder just what was happening to him. Was it the power of a deity or just his own swaying emotions? Was he truly just like this father and so weak of heart to allow this to happen? Yet he did not feel weak, just he opposite in fact. There was a sort of resilience he felt inward of himself. He couldn't say he loved her, but he also couldn't say he hated her by any means. Trusting of her intentions with Rin was what he had but now he could tell there was more. The need to protect her as she was under his care now. He would cross the consequences when they would come. His simple wish was to make sure she was safe, the emotion different than it was with protecting Rin. Similar and yet so different. Emotions were hardly his strong suit and he wasn't about to waste time figuring it out, it was what it was now.

Over the horizon, he could see the southern land's domain. Kaito's domain was peaceful along the ocean as where he could keep an eye on threats from the seas. The barrier just made it look like an eerie forest with fog before the ocean, the humans called it cursed and ominous. No one would dare approach and humans were put into a maze if they dared tried without an escort in. As they made their way through the fog, what was revealed was an extensive town and castle surrounding it. The light-colored buildings with the texture of what looked like coral with a center that protruded with a large tower that could see everything. They were heading straight for it as he heard the ladies gasp with awe. The demons here sought peace from the humans and Kaito's protection. Sesshomaru's own father used to talk about the southern lands and how he wished there could be something to that end in the west. However, here was much more peaceful and the demons meant the peace they sought. Perhaps one day, but that was not the problem at hand now. Now, they had a war with the North to fight and Satomi was the bargaining chip for Kaito's cooperation… he had to put his trust fully with her now.

As they landed onto the tower, the overlook was beyond measure. The human lands to the oceans could be seen so clearly and pristinely. Fields of rice and human castles dulled in comparison and the ocean was so blue and shined beautifully as the sun started to set over it. The orange was starting to show now and soon the purples and reds would make their way into the horizon. As Sesshomaru glanced at Satomi, he could see her looking at the water with a gleam in her eyes he found himself compelled to look moments longer than he should. She was very much human with a goddess affect, she was truly one of a kind. As she turned, he led them to a door as Rin looked at the view with wonder. When he opened the door, he was met with two guards that bowed.

"This way, Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Kaito is waiting for you in the gathering hall," a young man said with tanned skin and ears pointed like Sesshomaru's. His hair was kept short and a very dark brown, Satomi guessed it was originally a black but faded with the sun's extremities. One of the women from the castle she was sent to long ago had a similar skin color and hair much the same. The stories of the south and its prosperity even among humans made Satomi always long for the visit. Now, she was finally here. The fact she was with Rin made the visit all the more meaningful. Hopefully it would be a successful venture. Since Sesshomaru asked for her help, she wanted to do all she could for him since he was doing all he could for Rin. He wasn't her father, but Rin had a guardian who could protect her in these warring times. If they had been in another age, maybe things could have been different. Or perhaps they would never have met at all. The thought made her feel a sense of longing and loss. As much as he put himself at a distance, he wasn't evil or even bad for that matter. He just… had a way of pushing things away so that he could do his own journey. With power came battles and it was obvious to her now he just wanted to protect who he could.

She could hear Ah-Un fly away before they shut the door and lead them further inside the manor. This place was huge, grand and yet it didn't seem lavish or in ill taste. It had the air of peace and welcome within the light walls with patterns of swirled light blue within the walls. The windows were wide open to welcome the air and light. Unlike Sesshomaru's castle that was much more secluded. When she met Kaito before he was very friendly and even gave her the small blue orb necklace that she wore tucked in the neckline of her yukata. She found it very soothing from time to time when she would play with it looking to the moon. This castle made her feel at ease with its openness and warmth, much like his personality that day they met.

Leading them through to what seemed to be the middle of the castle, the guard slid open the double doors and Kaito was in the center in a casual black and white hakama and haori. He was overlooking the ocean from yet another large, open window with his hand clasped behind his back. The image reminded her of her grandfather years ago when he would just be looking to the distance at peace before realizing she was there. As if the universe was telling him its secrets and he forgot as his attentions turned. The flecks of grey in his black hair was more apparent in the setting sun in front of them as the strands glistened.

"I do believe that is my dear Satomi and the distinguished Lord Sesshomaru visiting me. I thought I felt the presence of a fellow demon and a lovely deity, and even the most endearing human girl, Rin. How wonderful to have you at my home," he said as he turned with a smile that the wrinkles by his eyes showed more prominently. The three of them were left with Kaito as the guard left with the door open. Rin looked to the window and moved around Satomi to get a better look.

"It is an honor, Lord Kaito," Sesshomaru said as Satomi bowed deeply beside him and Rin followed suit after looking at Satomi doing so. Being on the same level, Sesshomaru felt no need. Kaito nodded his head and his attention went to Satomi as she rose up along with Rin. Her aura had changed considerably since the day he arrived at the Dog Demon's manor. Kaito approached them and held his hand to her cheek without touching it. Just strands of her hair glazed across his palm.

"You are extraordinary, young lady," he said as he could feel her power from across the room let alone from standing mere feet from her. His hand felt warm, probably from her divine powers, and he lowered it after noticing Sesshomaru glaring just ever so slightly. Just enough to where he wondered where the dog demon's affections were with the girl. "Just standing here I can feel the change in you. You have started to fully awaken then?"

"I suppose slowly. Things are still new to me, but I hope to do what I can," she said with a sincere smile. The gods seemed to be on their side, which was strange as a demon to think about. Somehow, he knew they could only be laughing and there would be a catch. Being a demon, he knew that odds were never in their favor, but this girl could very well tip the scale with that troublesome mess to the north. "We hope to find some insight here before we go back to the West," she added trying to pry some information from him as to what exactly he had planned.

"Insight? I suppose so. Which is also why I brought you here for my own insights. A deity on our side is surely a blessing, which is strange for a demon. Demons are used to using our own strengths or lesser use the strengths of others. Sesshomaru is strong enough with myself and Koga to at least start to end the battle, but your presence could help considerably with the final blow. I wish to know if your presence is a gift or a curse to the cause. If it is right to involve you or should we rethink the plans brought to attention. That is what I wish to know." He looked to her with conflicted eyes as he saw her confused face finally enlightened to his meaning.

Sesshomaru thought it would be something like this. A deity to not appear before them for centuries and then magically appear before a battle like this is a strange coincidence. Curiosity wasn't uncommon, but the timing was. Almost too good to be true was the general consensus it seemed. Satomi looked down heartened, but she saw his point as well. Was her presence truly for the best of the demons or another cause? At least if nothing else she would be able to protect Rin and anyone else. If that was her one purpose, she supposed that wouldn't be so bad. Although, she was actually looking forward to defeating one evil demon since the last one got away from her.

Rin was oblivious as she overlooked the vast city. It looked nothing like the rest of the country, and yet so simple. Coral like buildings that seem connected one street at a time, some larger than others but all the general size of a hut it seemed. White and almost blinding in the sun, and yet so peaceful and clean unlike most everywhere else. Perhaps if they could just a little while to explore… but from the atmosphere it didn't seem all too likely she thought as she happened to glance back and noticed Satomi's downtrodden look.

"However, you have been sent to us for a reason, and I wish to see what that entails none the less. You'll recognize the seeress I'm sure, my Hana of course, Maori as well. Your powers have changed and that means a change in the future. Any change has a ripple effect, as I am told, however the general path is followed so long as nothing drastic happens. Your powers awakening to this level is drastic in terms of a new outcome. Hana should be here by the time the moon is high in the sky. I trust you will still be awake by then my Deity of the Moon," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

The quick glare from Sesshomaru did not elude him, rather entertain him. He was Toga's son that was for sure, although with far less humor. From what he was told the young son also had a bit of a temper. Toga was an honorable demon who took pride in protecting the weak, and perhaps this made him fall in love with the human princess. Toga's first woman was a dog demon to be feared and yet she too had an honor to her clan and was far from cruel. Sesshomaru's quest for power may have started from trying to beat his father, however, he noticed a different motive now. The changes were subtle, but they were there. To protect the ones he cared about, Toga was a crafty demon and to think he could even make his son learn new things two centuries after his passing. Truly a mind he would have loved to talk to more.

"We shall be back," Sesshomaru said as he looked to Kaito less sternly. He could quite grasp why he was so possessive over this woman. He was never one to overthink things, but just a simple twinkle in an old man's eye had his blood boil. The old man knew it too.

"Please see the city sights while you are here. We have a festival going on now to honor those we care about, both in the now and those who have passed on. It takes place over several days, but you should take a look around." That brightened Satomi's face and Rin's as they both looked to each other and then to Sesshomaru.

"Oh please, my lord!" Rin looked to him with the best begging eyes she could muster as she quickly made her way to Satomi who was now smiling between them both. "I would love to attend a festival, I haven't seen a large one ever and I hear they're so fun."

"It would be a nice break, and it would be a great experience for us both. I haven't been to one in many years," Satomi said smiling almost apologetically to Sesshomaru. He sighed as he turned around as both girls pouted.

"Well, since we have nothing else to do until night fall…," he started and before he could even finish both of his female companions cheered as they hugged each other.

"I will show you to your rooms where you can relax if you so wish," Kaito said with a smile as he walked passed Sesshomaru and lead the trio down the white hall way quite a distance until he opened a room. "My ladies, you shall have this room." Across the hall he opened another door. "My lord you may have this room. I figured you'd want a close eye on those two and you can see the city and festival from the window there." The overly large window overlooked everything and especially the festivities below. Sesshomaru nodded as he saw the girls admire their room. Humans were so strange to marvel over such trivial things, but he supposed the would never understand that.

"I shall see you all in the same room as earlier when the moon is high in the sky. The way to the festival is just down the hall and out of the doors," Kaito said as the girls laughed laying on the enormous bed with so many pillows it was like being on a cloud compared to the forest floor. They acknowledged but only briefly before they noticed a more serious aura in the room. Sesshomaru was standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

"Oh, no, I think we were too loud," Rin said before they both smiled sheepishly. Satomi went to their large window and sat in the wide frame. Rin sat across from her as both were able to fit comfortably. "Sesshomaru, will you go with us?" she continued as her face blushed slightly. Satomi looked away and out towards the quieter part of the city, but his response surprised her.

"I would wish to see the city as well. I have not been here in particular for some time. I must see that it is safe, and I will not take chances as I know what we are dealing with." Satomi looked back to him and she noticed his expression changed. A split second of surprised before he turned away. "If you wish to enjoy the festival, we should not waste time."

When Satomi turned around, he felt the wind knocked out of him. Her hair was its normal brown and she was like most humans, but the angle and the light on her face surprised him. As if she was a goddess, so bright and… beautiful. A word he never thought he would think of to describe a female of any sort. He could hear them chatter behind him as they followed him out to the city.

Watching them as the weaved in front of him as their excitement grew, he couldn't help but feel very out of place. This place was swarming with demons and yet none paid any attention to them. Humans lingered in the bunch and half demons galore, but he was truly taken by surprise as Rin and Satomi filled themselves up on festival foods and played games as he watched silently. Satomi surprised him most of all, she was like a mother figure to Rin… and he knew Rin saw him as a father figure. Rin was so easy to care for as she didn't ask for much. However, he had to admit he was lacking in experience of raising children. It was strange to see a woman in action and taking over. His own mother was far from a brilliant example to go off of. Satomi made it look so nurturing and easy as she told Rin of customs and the best things to get and what to avoid.

What Sesshomaru didn't expect even more was the scent of a particular half demon and his miko. Looking up, he saw Inu-Yasha and Kagome weave through the crowd as they saw Rin and Satomi. The women hugged and gushed about new happenings. Inu-Yasha moved off to the side to see Sesshomaru. He could guess why he was there, but he had a feeling he'd find out soon. Following Inu-Yasha out of the crowd, he couldn't sense anything abnormal.

"Well, so you are here," Inu-Yasha said as he crossed his arms in his sleeves. "Kagome was invited here for the festival and seeing you're here then there must be something else happening too. Her powers have changed, Satomi's. I didn't know it was her until I smelled you and Rin."

"She had progressed. Kaito, the southern demon lord, invited us here. Turns out that Satomi is a deity and our father knew one would appear one day. He gave Kaito a necklace to unlock her powers and here we are, seeing just how much we need her in the battle ahead with the northern demons. They attacked us and are relentless. She killed one, the others are alive as far as I know." Sesshomaru's version of the events was short but sweet and Inu-Yasha preferred it that way as the women smiled and laughed over something in the distance.

"Another battle, huh? Go figure, just another thing this place needs," Inu-Yasha said shaking his head. Kagome would be pulled into the war, he knew it. Her powers would be far too powerful to just leave aside. The humans would need her but putting her in danger just felt wrong. He would always be there to protect her though, that much he knew for certain.

"Hopefully this one will not be as long. Depends on tonight and what the seeress says. Kaito will not make a move without the seeress making her prediction. Superstitious old demon if you ask me, but we need his support. Koga will be behind us, he doesn't want an invader any more than we do. Kaito would have more time but he knows if the East and West fall, he would be next. Even if the vision is not in our favor, I will end this fight either way."

"Always doing things alone. We may not see eye to eye, but we share the same father. I will protect my home too."

Sesshomaru said nothing as the women approached them. "You two done yet?" Kagome asked impatiently. "I want to go to a proper festival with my husband and these two lovely ladies need an escort!" Inu-Yasha sighed "Yeah yeah woman, I hear ya." As they bickered, Satomi giggled as they walked back into the crowd. Sesshomaru didn't move for a moment but decided it would be best to follow. As much as he hated to admit it, Inu-Yasha would be a good help to the cause.

By the time it was fully night, they had ventured the length of the village festivities up and down. Sensing no danger, Sesshomaru left the group to be out of the crowds. He was never much for them and that didn't change much. Satomi could feel his presence nearby though and she excused herself as Rin settled in with Kagome and Inu-Yasha. No harm would come to her there.

The night sky twinkled with stars, but the moon was still shallow in the sky. It was beautiful, and the lights of the torches around the city were dimming them. Walking in the direction of his aura, she watched the stars get brighter until she could see the swirls around them. It reminded her of the night she awoke from her stone slumber.

"Crowds are a little much for me too," she said sitting at the base of the tree he was up a few branches on. "Rin is with Kagome and Inu-Yasha, so she will be fine." He didn't say anything and she looked up at the night sky as she leaned back. "Thank you for letting us come here today. I know we didn't have anything else to do, but she needed this. To be a normal human girl with not a fear in the world."

"She lives with no fear," Sesshomaru said simply. Satomi smiled at his truth. "Oh, I don't know about that, but she's very good at conquering her fear which is more than what most humans can say. I think she gets that from being with you. With a demon lord to protect you, what would you have to fear? Thank you for being so good to her. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

"She's the one who has been good to me. She didn't fear me even when we first met, her courage stems from you. Even if she doesn't remember, many of her strengths are also with you," he said as he silently came down from the tree, floating it seemed, to the ground. "You are a truly strange human, perhaps that is why you are the deity you are. Humans didn't deserve your strength, and so you are what you are."

Satomi's eyes watered up as Sesshomaru sat next to her on the ground, he didn't glance at her as he looked up to the sky. She didn't need him to either. They both cared for Rin to the bottom of their hearts, and that was the one connection she could be content with. This demon was as cold as they came with a heart so warm, he didn't even notice though.

Suddenly there was a low boom followed by an explosion of lights. Sesshomaru tensed and Satomi reached out to him. As a reflex, he pinned her down by her wrist and hovered above her. Both surprised by what happened, they just stared at each other. Sesshomaru's eyes widened along with Satomi's as her cheeks grew redder, illuminated by the fireworks each time they went off. His grip released and he moved away from above her. His silver hair that fell around her felt familiar somehow, as if this wasn't the first time. But her heart beat like it was the first time. Her mind was racing as she slowly sat up. "Um… sorry. I guess I thought you were going to attack something for a moment, so I reached out. I didn't mean to surprise you," she said playing with a section of her hair, a nervous tick of hers.

He didn't speak, he felt ashamed he overreacted to do such a thing. He didn't hurt her, but he very well could have. However, her under him unleashed a new problem. It was only a few seconds, but the idea of her body under his and face flushed with his hair around her ignited a thought process he didn't think of before. "We should go," he said standing up as he waited for her to follow.

"Just until the show ends?" she asked as she also stood up. Watching the sky light up was truly amazing and she wanted to cherish it fully. Looking ahead, she saw Kagome and Rin running up the hill. Inu-Yasha walking behind as Sesshomaru stopped to honor her wish. This woman would be the end of him, but he didn't seem to mind the challenge either.

"Found you," Rin said as they caught up. "We had to ask Inu-Yasha to sniff you out."

"Sorry, guess we just aren't good at crowds," Satomi said with a laugh as they made their way down the hill as the fireworks stopped. "We should head back though. Kaito will be expecting us soon." Kagome and Satomi had talked about what was going on here, but Kagome was invited for the festival activities later, not the ceremony as Satomi believed at first. Apparently, there was a mass of people here for healing as well since this is what started the festival to begin with. Demons and humans coming together to heal and with those gatherings usually come a demon or two wanting to ruin the spirits. Kagome's power would be enough to hold back any smaller demons on her own and even more powerful than that, Inu-Yasha would be able to help with the rest.

"See you later," Kagome called out as it came time to part ways. Looking to Inu-Yasha, she hummed a happy tune. "She's really changed, so has Rin too. Actually so has Sesshomaru. Your brother actually seems unbothered by her now. Or at least not in that way. He was looking at her pretty intently."

"Probably because he's suspicious. The guy is incapable of love."

"Oh, he had puppy eyes for her. I'd recognize a dog demon's puppy eyes anywhere. I have experience."

"Don't read into it. There's no way," he said blushing as she smiled at him with a wink.

"Oh, there's a way…"

They continued on like that until Inu-Yasha turned and pulled her into a kiss. She froze for a moment as she relaxed against him until he pulled away. "The one way to shut you up…" he said as she just shook her head and smiled.

Sesshomaru lead the way into the palace as there was instructions on Satomi and Rin's door. 'Satomi-Bathe and dress before arriving. They will take care of you after you are done. Sesshomaru, please meet me and we shall talk specifics. The young human girl is free to come so you can be guaranteed her safety.'

Hard to refuse. As they did as the note told, Sesshomaru led Rin and Satomi stayed and bathed. The walk today was certainly new. She was used to walking but not with so much going on all around her. The crowds and activity were bountiful to say the least. Satomi sighed as she tried not to think too hard on what was to come.

Hearing a knock on the door as she tried herself off from her bath and dressed into the plain white kimono, she saw a young lady enter with three boxes. Boxes that memory told her carried the formal kimono layers. As she put them on, there was no talking. Just the sound of silk slipping against its own material. As they finished, she was barefooted, and they walked down the hall. The cool floor a relief against the pads of her feet, she tried to concentrate on that aspect as the door opened and she saw Sesshomaru and Kaito straight ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked questioningly as they walked down the hall. "Will Satomi be okay? I mean she seemed nervous today."

"Nothing will happen to her that you need to worry about," he said simply as he kept looking ahead with a clenched jaw. Nothing irritated him more than not knowing the next move. Usually he could guess or call the shots, but this was beyond his control. Given, he could threaten Kaito, but Kaito was powerful albeit a little off kilter with an abnormal demon personality. He would make it his duty to watch over Satomi during the ceremony, although he had heard nothing really happened. Just a vague vision and if the omens were favored then they went with that. If they were ill-favored then the alternative took place. Simple yet it was beyond Sesshomaru how someone could rely on such a vague premonition.

As they walked into the large meeting hall, Rin was met with a couple familiar faces. Maori and Hana were there with smiles as they both bowed to the demon lord and Rin rushed over to them. "I'm so happy to see you. With everyone here, I'm sure everything will go well now."

"Oh yes, little one," Hana said with a smile as she brushed the girl's jaw line with affection from her finger tips. "I'm sure Satomi will be just fine. Just going to take a little peak as I touch her head. I can sense her new abilities from here! She is a powerful deity that is to be certain. However, if her role is just to protect you, little one, I do believe she would be just fine with that or if she should lead the cause to bring our peace then she would be a fierce woman to bring to battle."

"Well I don't know about fierce… but then when I eat extra sweets that she makes she does give that look… and if she can handle lord Sesshomaru, then I guess it's a good shot. She's also getting better with her powers. She took out a demon just yesterday! But he deserved it though, he was a creep," she said as the women both smiled with contentment.

"As you say, Rin, she's doing well. It will be harmless, just a little touch to the forehead and we read the omens of what we see," Maori said with a nod. "How about we go to the neighboring room so they can work? Satomi should be here soon, and we want everything to go well. Does that suit my lord?" With that Sesshomaru nodded. Maori and Hana could be trusted as far as he could tell, he wouldn't have let him into his home otherwise before. Maori and Rin got along fine, and that meant he could concentrate on the task at hand more clearly. After this is when the diplomacy would take place, and he would need all the clarity he could ask for.

He hated to admit when there was something he couldn't do. He could be diplomatic, but he was more used to force. Independence was his go to and depending on others was rather new for him. He still wouldn't in full, but he had many who depended on him it was hard not to bring up alliances. He wouldn't make the same mistake as the fight against the Panther tribe many years ago, but he had to pick his alliances wisely. Kaito and Koga were a wise choice. Koga had a more brute force to him while Kaito had years of experience and a prospering land to show for it. Koga and Kaito were respected highly and as Sesshomaru was as well, it was still strange to be put into the situation at hand.

When the door opened, he saw Satomi who looked like a noble woman. Her kimono was layered to perfection and the scent of her took him by surprise. What in hell's name did they put into her bath? It was intoxicating. Meeting his gaze, he could feel a rush wash through him as her face flushed a slight rose color under the skin of her cheeks. Her hands were clasped in front of her with the knuckles white and he could sense a driving heart beat in her breast. She was nervous, he could tell just from the after scent that lingered after the initial blast hit him.

Seeing Hana off to the side, Satomi relaxed as the woman approached her. A familiar face that she welcomed with open arms. Hana was lovely as ever, it was strange to think that what happened felt like a lifetime ago and yet it really wasn't all that long.

"You look so well, my dear. Your powers are flourishing," she said as she touched Satomi's hand and wrapped her fingers around the palm as she pulled the hand up. "This way, my dear." Leading her to in front of the window, the moon was bright and high in the sky as the festival was far below them.

Satomi's breathing grew shallow as she didn't know what to expect. Hana reached forward with her other hand and waved it across. A silvery cloud appeared and it looked to be about Satomi's body length and wide enough to hold her. "Please lay on the cloud. Do not worry, it will not harm you, just makes you feel more comfortable."

Nodding, she obeyed as she noticed Sesshomaru and Kaito looking at her intensely. Both seemed nervous, and that made her nervous. "I would like for you to close your eyes and look to the ceiling. I need for you to block out the noise and thoughts that try to enter your mind. Think of somewhere peaceful, or like you're about to go to sleep."

Easier said than done. She thought of when she saw Sesshomaru fly by her and thought of how handsome he was. Or the day Rin approached her with curiosity and joy. Singing to the children at the village and singing at the estate. The day Sesshomaru saw her naked and she was so embarrassed. Suddenly her mind took a different turn, as if seeing memories that weren't hers. Sesshomaru watching her dance that day in the clearing or seeing a lovely female demon who resembled Sesshomaru talking to him. Then the sight of Kaito who was obviously in grief as he looked to the distance. There was no sound, but the image was vivid.

Suddenly, she could see fire and smoke all around her. Bodies bloodied and scattered around her. Sesshomaru leading an attack and she at his side. Like a specter, she watched from above. A demon was before them with a wicked look as he held an unidentified body. Watching herself fly at the demon, it was suddenly dark again. But Rin was ahead of her with tears in her eyes. Tears of grief. Reaching out, her hand just phased through her. Confused, she tried again but Rin fell to the ground, obviously sobbing but there was no sound.

A light flooded her mind but this time there was noise. A horn of sorts with a mechanical silver sphere. People were inside as there was a voice overhead. "Please step carefully and we hope you enjoyed the trip. This stop is for Tokyo main station, please make your way to the platform safely." There was so many people and she was standing in the middle of it now, no longer a specter but a participant. A window revealed she was wearing strange clothing but she seemed unphased by it. Suddenly, she felt a presence near her, but the body would not look around as she stood and grabbed a metal bar that was swinging from above.

Now everything went black as she saw nothing. Just a voice deep and ominous and yet gave her hope. "My deity, Satomi, you have so much to learn." Looking around, she still saw nothing until suddenly she felt a blast of air from below her and the light was abrupt. Closing her eyes, when she opened them, there was a handsome man standing on front of her with a very ornate haori and hakama of the darkest black and weavings of silver designs throughout of the moon phases. A silver headset that was shown on his forehead with a crescent moon in its center and the rest hidden behind his long black hair that was about as long as Sesshomaru's. He looked to be younger than Kaito and yet older than Sesshomaru.

"You are…" she started but she found herself unable to speak. Putting her hands to her throat, she panicked before he brought his hand up and shook his head.

"We are already short on time. I am the god that summoned you. Tsukuyomi is my name. You are the most promising deity born of my will in many years. I will help you gain full control, but if you do… you will die. Your human body can only handle so much, but sacrifice is required in some cases to have something last far longer. The protection of that demon and sister perhaps? Jiro is far more evil than even Naraku was, and he needs to be defeated if this nation is to thrive into the one you saw before you. My request is simple, defeat Jiro and I will protect your loved ones. I will also be sure you see that life you saw before you. Or live your life as you see fit with the abilities you stumble upon along the way with perhaps Jiro living and destroying everything you hold dear. The choice is yours. If you choose my powers then go to the window and reach out to the moon."

Darkness flooded her as she stood in shock. Die… she'd have to die to defeat Jiro? But then the promise of protection at least if she was to die. Wasn't that enough? She was meant to die many times over now; wouldn't that be enough for her to know that those she cared about would be guided to the future even if she couldn't? That strange vision she saw though… was it Kagome's world that they talked about? They had only spoke briefly of Kagome's home, but it felt so real and yet a dream. That presence she felt, was there danger there too?

Nothing about this place answered questions, just brought them up. The only thing that was answered was that she was the one who could kill Jiro. That much she knew now.

Her eyes opened to the world as she saw Hana above her with a worried look on her face. Sesshomaru was there along with Kaito. Looking around, she could see something different had changed. "What happened?" she asked as he felt very heavy suddenly, like waking from a sleep that was far too long.

"The vision was clear, but it went blank midway through and your body turned cold. We thought… the worst," Hana said as her eyes welled up with tears, but they did not fall. "When I touched you again, the vision I saw was strange and foreign to me, but it did not give me ill warnings. One thing is clear, Jiro must be defeated. To avenge the sons of the south and to save all of this land. To not do so will bring destruction. The only thing that wasn't clear, and this is where it blanked, was who…" Satomi stood up and looked to the window. The moon seemed to call to her. "Satomi?" she could hear Hana behind her.

"The Moon God Tsukuyomi spoke to me, he said we didn't have much time, but if I took a hold of his powers…," she paused before taking a deep breath as she continued walking to the window. "I will be the one to defeat Jiro. To be his blade in battle and bring peace to this land." The others looked at her and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw the golden hair appear and as she looked back those enchanting blue eyes.

Looking back to the window, she reached forward and as the moonlight touched her finger tips, she could feel herself wrapped in an aura of light. Silvery flecks flowed around her as her body was covered in silver sashes that disappeared and revealed an ornate flowing kimono that was white underneath and a silver overlay that was sleeveless. Her obi was a pale green with silver ties and her sleeves were wide at the bottom but slimmed as it went up. A hair ornament appeared as she could feel its weight, a crescent moon with silver metal lilies.

Looking at herself in awe, she could hear his voice again in her mind. ' _You are now the goddess of the moon… take heed my advice of using your powers only when necessary, my young goddess_.'

Looking towards Kaito and Hana she smiled and Sesshomaru looked at her in awe as she felt heated from his gaze. Stepping towards him, she wanted to reach forward to feel his embrace. This signed her death, but he would be protected… along with Rin. That was to be never said aloud, and she would harden her heart from it. As tears began to form, she balled her hands into fists before letting them go to her side loosely. "Tsukuyomi has given me the power of the goddess. I will defeat him in this battle. The people depend on us, both humans and demons."

"My goddess," Kaito said as he approached her cautiously. The aura and power that radiated from her almost hurt to approach. "It is you though, my dear Satomi?"

Taken back by his response, she did glance over herself in horror for a moment before a small smile appeared. "I assure you, it is me," she said with a laugh. "I suppose he felt I needed to look the part, eh?"

Kaito laughed uneasily as all eyes went to Sesshomaru. He was still staring at her. She was no longer human; the scent of human was gone. She had truly become a goddess. However, it still smelled like her, just stronger and more intense. For the first time, he felt something strange that he couldn't place a finger on in terms of a word for it. It continued from the previous night into the fireworks today to seeing her now. Growing but he still knew not the word for it.

Suddenly the thought hit him… what did she give up receiving this power? The god could have done this himself if he was so inclined, couldn't he? As much as they were gods, they still let people die and villages starve, they weren't for charity.

"Sesshomaru?" Satomi asked as she reached up to touch his cheek. Her human nature of apprehensiveness seemed to dull for a moment as she tried to read what was going through his mind. "I'm okay. We have the power now to defeat him, isn't that enough?"

"At what cost?" he couldn't help but ask so long as she was bringing up the point. He didn't fight off her touch, but he knew it may have to if he wished to be calm.

Her eyes widened but she expected him to catch on. Maybe the goddess self of her could lie better than her human form could. "For Jiro to be defeated no matter the cost. That was his request."

There was more, he knew it, but he would unbury the truth soon enough one way or another.

"I wish to see Rin," Satomi said as she let her arm fall from Sesshomaru's cheek and went to the room where she could sense Rin. Suddenly, she could tell where everyone was. A movement made her aware and it was slightly overwhelming. Stumbling to the door, she braced herself on the frame as she heard Hana step forward. Her steps were smaller and quicker than Sesshomaru's or Kaitos. She reached her arm back to stop her. "I'm okay, just not used to this yet." Giving a back glance of a smile, she opened the door to see Rin look at her with wide eyes.

"You're so… pretty!" Rin said with awe as she stepped forward and reached out to touch her kimono. "Like a noble woman."

"Like a goddess," Satomi said with a smile. "I'm going to protect you, no matter what. The moon god gave me the power to do that. He made me a goddess."

"I thought they were just going to see a vision and that was it, but you got to be turned into a goddess?! How crazy is that?" she said looking at Satomi's golden hair and blue eyes.

"Very crazy," Satomi said as she suddenly felt very drained. Her hair and eyes went back to her normal color and the elaborate kimono faded to the one she started the ceremony with. Sinking to the floor, she breathed in heavy. "But that power is insane." Laughing quietly, she could sense Sesshomaru behind her, she didn't need to be a goddess to figure that one out. All she could feel was contentment as she felt her body fall asleep.

Sesshomaru caught her before she fell forward as Rin reached out to make sure Satomi was alright. Foolish girl drained her powers again and that was just from a short time as a goddess. He still couldn't put his head around it yet, but he had a feeling she would rival his own power now and then surpass with enough training. If she was to be stronger, she would have to train harder. He doubted Jiro would fall that quickly, and she wasn't even fighting.

"I'll take her to her room. Rin and Maori, I ask that you watch her and alert me if anything changes."

"Yes, my lord," Rin said with enthusiasm as Maori bowed and they followed a short distance behind.

"Kaito, I trust we may speak later?"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I will await your return."

Nodding to Kaito, Sesshomaru left and walked carefully yet still very fast to Satomi and Rin's room. Setting her down on the bed, a part of him wanted to move that hair on her cheek. Given his audience that watched with worry though, he suppressed that urge. Standing up and walking out of the room, he left the women to do what they could. Her sleeping face was all too welcoming to him, and her scent still was strong even if her human scent had returned. They had become one in the same, this goddess side and human side. Not like before, he could tell the difference now. The same one that kissed him and as he revived her powers, would she remember now?

Pushing the though aside, he saw Kaito leaning against the frame of the window Satomi was at. He looked lost in thought. "Sesshomaru, the south supports the effort. With Satomi at the front, I believe we stand a stronger chance. Hana has told me this, the omens are set for victory with the support of the goddess. Please let her rest and I will allow you all to stay as long as necessary."

"May I ask why?" Sesshomaru said, although he knew the general answer was said, he felt there was more.

"With her, my hopes of my son's death to be avenged grows. Other demon's that follow me had son's die when looking into the matter. To lose a father must be tragic, but to lose a son… that is something you wish to be erased from your memory. The pain of it all but forgetting would be them dying a second time. Cherish those that you care about. Protect them with all your strength but when it is time for them to go, unless if you're the god of death… it's time to let them go. However, your sword Tenseiga makes you a little less prone to such sadness. Your father truly loved that human woman," Kaito said the last part as if an afterthought. To make a sword so dedicated to human life, it was no wonder Toga was both admired and feared. So different from most demons and yet that same compassion brought him to his death, but as a result his son and human lover survived. Perhaps that was the peace he had with dying.

"He died protecting her, I thought I'd never know why he would be so careless. I sought power to become stronger to surpass his weakness. I couldn't understand my mother's calmness on the matter, so I went my own path. But…"

"Something changed?" Kaito finished looking to Sesshomaru with knowing eyes. "That woman has the power to make you see a light you thought long since gone out. A candle in the dark, so to speak. I see your glances at her, it reminded me of when your father approached me about Izayoi. He had a similar look when describing her. As if he had met her a million times over and yet looked at her the first time."

"He never spoke to me about it, so I wouldn't know," Sesshomaru admitted a little bitterly.

"Your mother was important to him, but he couldn't leave her alone either. Hundreds of years and you meet someone like that who sets your soul afire… it's rare for us demons as we have no fear of the passage of time. He knew if he was to love that human that he didn't have long to do so. So, he did with all his heart." Sighing, Kaito walked towards Sesshomaru and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have no doubt he's proud of the legacy he left behind."

Kaito left him with that thought. Looking towards the moon, Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride well up from inside of him. Making his father proud and surpassing him was what he strove to do. Living honorably by living up to his father's name. He was convinced now he was on the right path and to keep going.

XXXXXXXXX

Jiro felt an energy source wave through his body as he woke next to a naked demoness he had spent the evening with. The deity was no longer just a deity… she was a goddess. The idea sent a thrill down his spine. Standing up, he heard the woman moan in protest but ignored her. Going to the window, he looked to the south and there was a small stream of light from the moon to the landscape below.

"My Lord, won't you come back…" she started to say as Jiro turned around and covered her face with his hand.

"You'll do well not to speak unless if I ask you to. One more syllable and you'll be ash at my feet," he said before she nodded and he let her face go. She left the room and he sighed. Such a pain… But Satomi would be his soon enough, that he knew. It was high time he paid that little wench a visit along with Sesshomaru. Her power would bring forth a new age, his domain would reign over this land in terror and the oceans would feel his power.

An evil smile graced his face as he clicked his tongue. "Satomi, your power will be mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin and Maori managed to change Satomi out of her many layers and put her to bed in a light yukata. It was tedious, but Satomi slept through it all like a baby. Maori couldn't help but admire her though, everything she went through and now the head of a war. The woman was truly unstoppable it seemed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rin asked brushing some strands from Satomi's face.

"With you watching her? Of course," Maori said with confidence as she sat on the bed and Rin sat on the other side of Satomi. "She is a force that cannot be stopped, and she will stop at nothing to protect you. But that means you get to watch out for her too."

"I promise! Lord Sesshomaru will too, I'm sure of it. They'll be unstoppable, but if only they'd get married. I don't understand why they wouldn't like each other a little more than what's been going on," Rin said as she crossed her arms and pouted at the lack of progress she saw.

Maori had to hold back a laugh. "Maybe after the war is done, little one. Let's let her rest now. My room is next door if you wish to come with me." Rin nodded as they left the room.

As Satomi slept, she could feel a dark aura look her way. The battle would soon be here, but there was still time to train her powers. Still time to do all she could for those she cared about. So long as she had some time left, it was all she needed.

'I will be strong. I will not falter. I will protect them.' Over and over, she could feel it radiate within her soul. She had to believe she would win. Everything rode on this chance she took. There was not an option to fail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.: Well hello again! First of all, I want to say thank you for all the views and reads! Please continue to favorite and alert to the story. Of course, I always love a review. I love support but constructive reviews are welcomed as well. I'll be going over this story again for consistency control and editing soon (thought is the next couple days). I already had to correct some things or continue an idea I had put many chapters back but it will be fun to go through it all again. As always, please enjoy and if you have any questions please ask J


	13. Chapter 13

We have finally made it! Holy moly what a year 2018 has been and 2019 should be nothing less with a wedding coming up in May and everything that goes with it. The chapter I'm sure most of you have been waiting for has arrived. The reason for the M rating if that's enough of a hint. If sexual things bother you, it's best to continue onward to the next chapter once it's here. I planned on taking my time with it, so you may as well sit down and enjoy the ride. Please let me know if there's anything I can improve upon and of course I do love seeing your favorites, alerts, and reviews. Keeps the fuel going for me. Have a wonderful new year and enjoy the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru could feel her powers returning as the night continued. Sitting on the window sill overlooking the city with his back pressed against the side, he would close his eyes from time to time to think. Rin was now long asleep along with everyone else he was keeping tabs on. The only one unable to sleep was himself. Hour after hour, he contemplated his role in this battle. The role she now had was on par with his own. She was the deciding factor they needed, but now she could very well overwhelm him if he so let her or rather if she so wished it. Her power was immense now, even if she used a good portion in the first few minutes. A slight adjustment period and he knew that no one could challenge her fairly.

All his life, he searched for someone with power to challenge. Now that he found someone worthy, he couldn't think of harming her. Rather he would do anything to protect what she was. As a human, she was stubborn and strong. As a deity, she was cunning and elegant. Now as a goddess, he could feel the two finally become one entity.

Wondering if she was remembering the little memories he knew she didn't realize had happened between them, would she turn away from him? The thought made him rather put on edge. He never really cared what women thought of him in either case, but somehow, she made him falter. Not wanting her to run away, he became agitated suddenly and had to take a small walk to clear his mind.

'Hmph,' he grunted as he stood and walked out of his room. But as soon as he did, he regretted it. Her scent hit him like a wall and he felt dizzy from it. It wasn't strong, but it was unavoidable. Calling to him, he found himself opening the door to her room. A slight glittering aura surrounded her as her power continued to rise. The moonlight was touching her hand as it lay outstretched, but the rest he could see perfectly fine with his vision.

The woman was reckless as she slept, one arm one direction, and the other across the bed. The blankets twisted around her legs and her waist as her yukata was opened just enough so he could see the line of her cleavage. And suddenly, she was looking at him, as if dreaming. However, he knew better. Her heart beat had changed and her eyes were becoming clearer by the second.

Saying nothing, she rose to sit up and looked at him curiously.

"Sesshomaru? Are you here because you were worried?" Tilting her head to the side, she awaited his answer. It was neither a question that faulted or praised him, he just wasn't expecting to be taken off guard.

"You should rest," he said simply as he turned to walk out of the door. But then he felt her hand on his as it touched the door in an instant and his eyes widened. Looking down at her, her sleeves were off her shoulders now, but she was oblivious to it or she was more of a vixen than he thought.

"I do not wish to rest," she said as if she was confused about what she felt. "I would like company."

"I doubt I am the best company," he said never being one for small talk.

"But I want your company, or is it truly that horrible what I am now?" Her hand glided over the fabric of is haori sleeve to his shoulder where it rested under his armor. Her eyes watching as she did so as if she was measuring. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened, they looked up at him with an emotion he didn't recognize. A kind of pain and yet there was hopefulness.

Turning his body to face her, he took her hand at his shoulder and brought it in front of him. She was asking him for something, and yet he could not put a finger on it. Taking a moment, he took a subtle sniff in the air. Her body was… wanting. The slight musky smell that told of a woman's arousal was without a doubt from her. He could find her anywhere with her scent and adding this to it made his own bodily demands want to be unleashed. Looking to her eyes, his own widened as she moved to his face. He did nothing to stop her as she reached up to pull his head down to meet hers as their lips touched.

She was completely aware, he was hesitant to believe it and as her eyes closed his soon followed. Aware, wanting, and beautiful…. What had this woman done to him?

Satomi had woken up feeling eyes on her. Sesshomaru had been watching her, and it felt like a dream yet. In her dreams she could live out her desires. In her dreams she could touch him… kiss him. Dreaming, it had to be a dream yet. But his hand let go of hers and wrapped around her. In her dreams, this is when she woke up. In the court yard, at his estate, and when they were on the road… they all felt like far off dreams and yet this time she wasn't waking up.

She deepened the kiss wanting to test the limits before her eyes would open and he would no longer be there. His mouth opened for her as her tongue entered and softly prodded as her hands tangled in his silver hair. It was so soft, a demon trait of being perfect perhaps? Hearing a soft groan from his throat, she stopped and opened her eyes.

This wasn't a dream.

As she breathed slightly heavier to regain her breath as her hands rested on his chest, he seemed completely unphased except his eyes that were confused and widened slightly. What to tell him? He wasn't a dream Sesshomaru that disappeared and left her wanting more. He was here and not leaving from the looks of it.

"I'm sorry, I…" she started but not wanting to apologize. Not truly.

"Sorry?" He asked as her head shot up to look at him rather shocked. They looked like this was familiar, and she was the one acting odd. The dreams… were they real?

"This isn't our first time, is it?" she asked as her face turned bright red. His silence confirmed her suspicions.

"That time you spent away was… from me?" she asked looking to his chest not really knowing what to do. She felt so embarrassed as the pieces finally came together. But then that meant her human form appealed to him in some way. Again, his silence was a general answer of yes. "I'm an idiot."

Leaning her head against his chest, facing down she suddenly saw her cleavage and gasped as her hands went to fix it before his hands stopped her. Now that she was a few inches away, her eyes started to well with tears thinking this was the worst. Not knowing where to begin in wondering what the worst part was, she was shocked when his lips came back down to hers once gently. The kiss was quick, and she wouldn't be sure if it happened but her own eyes witnessed the action.

He didn't say anything, he just put a hand behind her head and brought her forward to him once again. This time their lips continued where they left off before as she took a sharp intake of breath before moaning quietly against his mouth. Months of frustration and memories she thought were nothing but a dream suddenly being shattered, it made her power surge without even realizing it.

The surge in her power made his own demonic power surge along with it. His arm went to the small of her back and turned them so she was against the wall next to the door. His body close to hers as he bent down slightly to grip her upper thighs, never breaking their kiss. Bringing her up to his level, he used his body and the wall to keep her in place.

He felt a smile emerge from her against his lips and that made him swell with pride. Her body was perfect against his, every curve worthy to remember. The yukata she wore left little to the imagination now as the opening was now at the apex of her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist. The warmth of her core made him erect with need. Her hands found their way to his chest and arm armor as she untied them with haste. His mouth found her neck and nipped at her pulse point enjoying the gasps and moans that escaped her.

She was his now, he would make sure of it.

Never before had she been so happy to be familiar with intricate battle armor as she was now. Untying the armor as he had his way with her neck and collar bone nipping and licking the wounds as the slightest hint of blood would show. His claws dug into her lower back, pushing her to him even more as his armor dropped with a metallic thud against the floor. The ties around his waist were significantly easier for her after dealing with the armor she could actually feel what he was doing to her.

His body was unwavering and strong as she sensed no hesitation with her body writhing against him out of instinct. The coldness in his eyes was no longer there, just the desire to satisfy and be satisfied. The muscles under the material of his clothing was tight and solid. Lean muscle that made her want to see it all and feel every inch of him. The growing arousal that was now apparent that the ties to the rest of the outer layer of clothing was done was set firmly against her pelvis. The thought of him inside of her made her even more wet than her body already was. If she wasn't ready for him, she didn't know what ready was.

Suddenly, he stopped and let her feet back on the ground. Looking at him confused, he used his lightning fast speed to swing them to the bed as the frame buckled a moment from the impact. Her eyes were wide for a moment before realizing their new location. He was now on all fours above her as she was laying there with her kimono only held together loosely by her obi. His silver hair falling around their faces as he brought a hand to her obi and his eyes to hers.

It took her a moment to realize he was asking her permission to continue before it escalated further. Nodding, her face turned red as she watched him untie the last piece that kept her hidden from him. Reaching for him she took the last of his ties to hakamas. Everything fell slack as he pulled the last tie of her obi and his robes fell around him. His body was perfect, and she was the one who was able to touch, taste, and see him for all his demonic glory.

Pulling him towards her, she took him by surprise enough to get the upper hand. Her yukata hung at her elbows as his top was parted completely and his hakamas were showing off his perfectly sculpted 'V' leading to her goal. But in the meantime, she wanted to explore. Leaning down over him, she ran her tongue along his neck to where he had on her. Feeling him shudder lightly under her, she took the opportunity to gently bite his ear lobe. What emerged was a growl from the back of his throat. It was almost hard to remember he was a dog demon when he was in human form.

Letting her tongue and mouth glide along his skin, she touched his arms and sides with her hands. His skin was this unmistakable wooden scent, warm and welcoming to her. He was undeniably the most handsome being she ever saw, and she knew the next part would be the most enjoyable. She just never experienced it herself. The courtesans at the mansion she lived at for a time told each other their stories and she overheard on many occasions. In theory she knew what to expect, but then none of them ever pleasured a demon.

He let her do as she wanted, sensing her anxiousness rising as she went lower. Knowing she had never been claimed by another, it was something he was looking forward to. To make her his own and to reassure her that there was no one else like her. Even if she had just remained a human woman… or maybe he was drawn to her because of her divine qualities. Obviously, humans and demons didn't seem to do it for him.

Suddenly, she rose up on her knees and he was finally able to see her. _Damn beautiful_ he thought as she let her yukata finally slide off her arms completely baring herself to him. Seeing the debate in her mind to cover up or not, he reached forward to her pulling her so she was once again under him. His actions shedding the last of his clothing as well. Taking a moment to look at her breasts as they rose and fell to her chaotic breathing. They weren't large by any means, but they were hers. The slim curve to her hips and finally her heated and soaking core. He could see the moisture and scent was intoxicating.

Lowering his head, he could hear her protest before falling fully to the bed and arching her back as he ran his tongue along her opening. When he reached the most sensitive part, she jerked her hips under up and moaned longingly. "Don't stop." That was all he needed to hear, continuing his onslaught he nipped and licked until she was begging for him.

Her body couldn't take anymore, his tongue was hot against her opening as he continued to manipulate her to just about find release only to back down to build her up. The cycle went on until she was almost crying from the frustration of it all. Her legs spread wider for him on instinct when he brought one hand to touch her breasts. It wandered from one to the other, as he lifted his head from her apex and moved his hand there instead. Minding his claws, he pressed against her opening and she gasped as he covered her mouth with his.

Moving in and out of her, his finger was slowly building her back up as his thumb worked on her sensitive spot. Slowly rotating his thumb around and around, she was about to be driven insane. She could taste her own essence which only seemed to heighten the pleasure. The musky smell and taste made her wonder what else he tasted like.

Wrapping her hand around his wrist, she stopped him before he could completely finish her off. "My turn," she said simply as he raised an eyebrow and the slightest hint of a smirk graced his features. Leaning him back, she looked at his body and blushed. His erection was proud, and he had every right to be proud of it. Touching the skin with her finger tips, he hissed in pleasure in response. Velvet steel under her palm as she took the full grasp and did a full pump up and down. He was graciously thick and long, ready and waiting for her. Continuing her movements, his hands went up to her face where he pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. Moving her mouth down his body as she continued, as her tongue reached his navel, she knew what she wanted to do.

Stopping her hand, she took her tongue and swirled it around the head. Salty residue coated the tip of her tongue. Gripping further down on his shaft, she had heard of what to do with a man in this situation. Apparently, he was not disappointed thus far. Taking him in her mouth, she slowly descended upon him half way before going up and then down again. He moaned and arched under her as his claws burned poison into the bed on either side of them.

Touching her hair, she stopped and looked up at him curiously. Was she not doing it right? However, his eyes were lust filled and need. He was ready, was she? In theory, yes. Moving her up she wasn't expecting him to stay below her. Did women take the top? Usually she heard no, but she didn't have time to think as his throbbing erection was at her entrance. He waited for her to descend. He was letting her decide.

Her body going down, she could feel her insides stretch to accommodate him as her soaking wet core took him in willing as there was only slight discomfort as they reached further inside. When there was nothing left for her to take it, she felt so full she could burst. Touching his chest, he looked at her with eyes she'd never seen before.

"You're mine," he said he ran his hand through her hair that fell around her and on the bed. His remark made her blush and he wasn't ashamed of it. They stayed joined like that as her body adjusted, but soon he wanted to thrust into her with the power to make her beg for him. However, she seemed to understand the need as she grinded her hips against his. Guiding her hips with his hands, he could feel her grow more comfortable with the more pleasure she was feeling. The moans and cries he heard were more than evidence enough of that.

Raising his hips, he met hers which made her cry out as he went even deeper inside of her. Feeling her body start to tighten, her movements were more chaotic, he wanted to take her. Flipping her over and not missing a beat, he spread her legs and she wrapped them around his waist as he entered her fully. Taking himself almost all the way out, he thrusted inside of her hard and stayed. Her gasp was the only the beginning as he continued taking himself almost all the way out before thrusting hard. Over and over before she was crying out in pleasure.

Moving so he was on his knees, low to the bed, he moved her so she was resting just above his knees. Plunging into her, he put one leg over his shoulder and thrust over and over until she fulfilled her release. What he didn't expect was his own. His own erection pulsing, he could feel her body drink his release in. Buried to the hilt, he didn't want to let go.

Her leg moved down to his side as they both were covered with a thin sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. Taking himself out of her, he laid there on his side as he watched her remain on her back. He could tell she was thinking as she rolled over to face him. Her face was turning red again as she looked at him.

"You blush easily," he commented as he moved a hair out of her face.

"You just noticed." Her face looked irritated, but her bashful smile proved otherwise. "What did you mean by 'you're mine'?"

The question took him by surprise. "You haven't laid with anyone else, so you're mine." He thought it was an obvious thing, but her face just turned a brighter red.

"How primitive," she said with a laugh. "What if I find someone else?" His eyes grew possessive as he grabbed her wrist. Moving over her, his eyes shown with some feral need.

"You won't." It wasn't threatening. It was a promise that no one could do what he just did to her.

Going back to his spot, he pulled her to him he wrapped his arms around her. "Now would you rest, woman." Hearing her laugh quietly before she grew quiet, he pulled the blankets over her. The moon was now being replaced by the sunlight as the last remaining hours of night passed.

Getting up, he quietly dressed as he looked at her one last time before walking to the door. His sleeping goddess. She was just as reckless now as she was when he first walked into her room. As soon as he got up from the bed she sprawled out, no doubt Rin would run in here soon and want to see her. Thinking about that, he thought it best to dress her. That proved easy, this woman was out cold. He wasn't ashamed of taking her, but there was her modesty he supposed.

Leaving the room, he had business with Kaito this morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Satomi woke up slowly with a long stretch. Reaching out, she felt no one there. Remembering last night, her eyes opened more abruptly as she sat up quickly nearly tossing herself off of the bed. Looking around frantically, she realized she was still in the same spot and even clothed as she pulled slightly at the collar of the yukata. She swore if this was another dream, she would just off herself now from the stupidity of it all. Sighing exasperated, she thought she may as well face the day again.

Glancing at the bed though, she knew it wasn't a dream. The place where his poison claws burned through the bedding was very much there. Her face reddening, she had to go to the window to breathe in the cool, salty breeze. Suddenly, small memories from last night came back to her. The way his amber eyes possessed her and demanded she bare herself to him. He didn't say much, but from what he did it wasn't a bad thing that happened… was it? The way his body almost seemed unsure as hers did at times. However, he recovered more quickly than she did it seemed. Hadn't a demon who loved for hundreds of years ever taken a mate or bedded a woman? The thought made her blush even more. Was she his first?

Fidgeting around the room, she paced and tripped over a small tatami mat. Kicking it as she continued her rampage, she started changing and suddenly her fingers slipped from the ties more than she dared to count. Groaning in annoyance, she just sat on the bed with an untied yukata. Holding it together with her hands, she saw the mirror on the wall in front of her. Curious, she stood up and walked to it and slowly drew back the garb so she could see any difference.

No marks, no bruising despite their speed. His mouth should have made a mark considering his… well… excitement. Looking closer at her neck and thighs, she wondered if this was a plus of being more than human now. Giving an approving look, she tried the obi tying once more and succeeded. Somehow, she seemed more confident, despite the moment of awkward this morning. Looking at herself from the side and to the back, she smiled coyly. He'd be sorry for going so early this morning, she was now a virginless, husbandless woman after all. _Goddess,_ she corrected herself before walking out of the door with a bounce to her step swaying her hips as she went.

As she walked into Rin's room, she saw Rin getting ready. Her body was growing into a young woman and Satomi was so proud of her. Surviving and even living amongst demons and humans alike like it was the most normal thing to do. Somehow, she knew this village would feel like home. Perhaps staying here for a short time would be a nice break from the chaos that was going to erupt soon.

Rin seemed unphased by her Satomi entering, just smiled gleefully. She was so much more awake than normal. Usually she wasn't a morning person, as Rin wasn't either. Satomi's face was so much brighter and had a healthy pink in her cheeks today than most days. Perhaps it was the sleep. Finishing tying her obi, she noticed they were wearing similar patterns. Diagonal strips with water lily flowers weaving through them. Rin's were green while Satomi's were blue.

"Did you sleep well, Satomi? You look better," she asked walking up to Satomi and giving her a hug. "I was really worried." Rin couldn't explain the connection, but the idea of losing her was painful. Especially when Rin was learning new things and experiencing a life even more exciting than before. Hard to believe how many years had passed since Sesshomaru saved her from the wolves.

"I, um…," Satomi started as her face blushed more. "I slept well thank you. Last night took a lot out of me with the ceremony. Hard to believe what happened actually."

"Maori told me you're a goddess now! You look the same, but different too," Rin said looking at Satomi even closer in the face. Resting her head on Satomi's shoulder, she sighed. "I'm glad you're the same though. That you didn't forget me."

"I could never," Satomi said patting her head. "You're very important to me, and I promised to protect you no matter what. Even if I lost my memory, I could never forget fully. It's not possible. You'll be the most protected human with Sesshomaru and I there to make sure of it. Jiro and his armies couldn't reach you now that we know what and who they are." Taking a hold of Rin's arms, she stepped away slightly and glanced at her.

"You're becoming a fine young lady. I'm curious, have you bled yet? As your body changes it may happen sooner than we know it." Rin's face flushed but shook her head. She had heard about women going through changes, and what that entailed. However, the idea of bleeding from her own body was a little weird. "Well, if you need anything please let me know. Sesshomaru will have the beat the boys off of you with sticks, and I would rather do the honors."

Satomi winked as Rin laughed at the mental sight. "No, he'd just kill them I think."

"Oh, you're right. So it'll be our lady to lady secret." Bringing a finger to her lips, she smiled under it and Rin did the same. "Let's brush your hair, shall we?"

The morning routine was relaxing. Satomi felt more like a mother than a sister and the thought didn't upset her in the least. The possibility was there since Sesshomaru did release inside of her, but then she had heard human and demon children were rare. But what about demon and god children. The thought made her pause for a moment before brushing through Rin's hair once more. Perhaps it wasn't possible. Smiling through the thought, even though it made her sad, maybe it was for the best. Unless it took years to defeat Jiro, she was now on a limited time frame on this land.

Braiding a piece of Rin's hair that was normally to the side, she tied it with a green ribbon and they both carried on out of the room to hunt down some food. As they left the room, they both saw Sesshomaru walking down the hall with a rather grim look.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called out happily as she put the braid in front of his vision. "Satomi did my hair today, isn't it pretty?"

"Hm…," he said with a small nod as he looked to Satomi. His face remained stoic while hers blushed again. She swore she saw a smirk appear and, as quickly, disappear. _Stupid demon_. "We have been asked to stay for a few days while he summons the demon generals from the region. The Western lands await the command and the East is also organizing. We shall visit the East next after the events here are done. Then to the West before we go North."

North to Jiro. The evil presence she felt last night, if it could be felt here then there was no telling what they'd run into. "Not that I mind staying, but is there a particular need?"

"He would like for you to say a few words, as the goddess, since this festival is seen as a good omen with your appearance." His face turned bitter, as if he didn't think it was necessary either. "I told him to think of your condition, but… he is stubborn."

Was he worried? She was touched he would think so much of her, but she shook her head. "I said I'd do anything. If a little war meeting is to happen then so be it. I can make a few words 'as a goddess'." Smiling, she wanted to touch his face. Hell, his whole body but she would settle for now. "Thank you for thinking of me, but I can handle this." Resisting the urge to reach out, she loosely balled her fists at her sides.

Rin looked back and forth, they seemed different. Sesshomaru was a kind demon despite his cold behavior at times, but there was something else stirring around now. Emotionally, she felt the shift. "Should we find breakfast, Satomi?" Rin offered as her stomach growled. She would have to research and pry more later.

"Oh, yes, we should!" Satomi said being snapped out of her thoughts of last night as they both walked together, leaving Sesshomaru to wander back down the hall.

He wasn't prepared to have her endure much more than protecting Rin. Now, Satomi was the reassurance of the victory they sought. His own strength was enough, but there was not much to tell about what was beyond. A fully prepared army was better than nothing at all. Satomi was now more than human, able to protect herself and Rin, but at the head of the battle? He was the most upset with himself. Was he still not strong enough despite surpassing his father? The shame would be too great. A woman protecting him? The shame was enough to kill.

Growing angry, he could feel his control slipping as the poison in his claws felt warm. She was his to protect now, his woman. If he couldn't do that much, he didn't deserve to be a demon lord of the West. Last night, he realized that she was more to him than just a tool to use for protecting Rin. She was the woman who smiled her way into the piece of his heart he thought he had iced over centuries ago when his father took a human woman as his own.

Satomi was stubborn and bullheaded and yet kind hearted and considerate. Her way of showing Rin the ways of humans warmed his heart although it also tore him apart. Rin may not always be there for him to look after in the future, but at least Satomi was there to help where he felt awkward. He didn't plan on being like a father to her, but there they were. However, Satomi never tried to force her to make any choice. If anything, she almost seemed to encourage this way of life. Living and accepting both sides.

The fact she was Rin's sister would have to come out sooner or later. He would not involve himself, but Rin took to her like family and he could tell she was confused by it. The similar looks now that Rin was maturing more and more was too much to be a coincidence. Rin played oblivious at times, but he knew she was actually very observant for a human. Perhaps it was her travels with him that made her that way. In either case, it would surface somehow and it could go very well or very badly.

Sighing, he felt exhausted already as he decided he needed some air. Disappearing, he reappeared at the place where they arrived. The view was calming to him as he glanced at the sea. He could sense Inu-Yasha and Kagome still in the town, as he could feel Satomi's presence with Rin's near them. However, even with the scenery and calming breeze, he just couldn't find peace with it. Flying towards the forest, he decided it was time to train with Bakusaiga for a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!" Rin called out as they found Inu-Yasha and Kagome eating on a bench on a side of the walkway in town. Waving as they approached, Satomi could feel Sesshomaru's presence going away from the castle. Deciding it was probably nothing, she smiled as they approached. Rin ran ahead slightly so she could hug the priestess. "I was hoping we'd find you."

"Well, of course. It's good to see you both looking well," Kagome said while looking at Satomi curiously. "The energy influx last night makes sense now. I've never seen an energy like that before."

Inu-Yasha stood up with almost a 'hair on end' stance. Sniffing the air, he stepped towards Satomi and took another sniff.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. "How rude sniffing a lady like that! Especially in front of your wife I may add."

"Woman, I swear you do this to kill me. I was curious on the smell. It's sure as hell not demon and not human either," he said as he was finally able to lift his head up.

"Well," Satomi said as she didn't know if she should be in the middle of this. With an awkward smile, she thought she'd give it a go. "I'm a goddess. Literally."

"WHAT?!" Getting shocked looks from Inu-Yasha and Kagome, she looked around before deciding sitting down would probably be best. Explaining what happened, she kept seeing Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowing at her. When she was done, she noticed it wasn't stopping. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there something wrong?"

"You smell like Sesshomaru too," he said pointedly as he leaned in before quickly backing away from a glare his wife provided.

Satomi's face was pure red as Kagome's eyes widened and smiled. "I told you, Inu-Yasha! Oh, wow! I knew it," Kagome said with victory written all over her face. Rin's face was confused before she started putting the pieces together.

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru a couple like Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" Rin asked pointedly, and Satomi's face was already as red as could be as she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"I don't know, things just happened and now we're… I don't know," was all she could say. It wasn't like they discussed their future. There wouldn't be much of one anyway at the end of this war. Right now she hated how a dog demon's sense of smell was so strong.

Satomi could practically see the stars in Rin's and Kagome's eyes. Inu-Yasha just looked confused. The red in her cheeks brightened as she looked for any form of escape. However, Rin locked hands with her and went in front of her where the sparkles were now radiating everywhere it seemed. "We can be a family now!" Oh, the child still had no idea just how much family they were. "I knew you two were meant to be. I mean you are the most powerful woman and he's the most powerful demon! Or rather most powerful goddess," Rin continued on, the most powerful goddess was a long shot, but she got the idea of it anyway.

"This is Sesshomaru we're talking about here," Inu-Yasha chimmed in with a disbelief. "SESSHOMARU! That guy with anyone is beyond belief, let alone with a woman who was human, even if she is powerful."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome scolded him. "Don't be so rude. How insensitive can you be? I think it's wonderful he's warming up to someone. There's only so much quest for power someone can do before they need more in their life, am I right?"

Satomi listened to their banter before Kagome cleared her throat to change the subject. "Well, Satomi, how long are you staying here for?"

"Just until the war meeting, I suppose. They want Sesshomaru and I to stay to say a few words to the generals before we head to the East to secure the generals there. Then back West before we head to the North once and for all. That's the plan anyway," she said with a sigh before leaning back against the building. "The festival is continuing as well, and I really miss things like this. Now I have company to enjoy it with."

"That's true. We would love to stay as well, but we will probably head back in a day or two. There are herbs I need to collect because they only grow in this region around this time of year, and they help with a ton of ailments. You should find us when you go West again. We want to help if we can," Kagome said putting a hand on Satomi's shoulder.

Nodding her head in thanks, Satomi never knew what this type of friendship was before. Friends were a luxury she couldn't afford back then. Family was something to forget about, but now she had both. Truly this life was cruel and yet so wonderful.

As Inu-Yasha and Kagome got up to leave, Rin was quiet for a moment before tilting her head. Satomi's eyes started to water enough to look like she could cry despite the smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just grateful," Satomi said before wiping away the tears as they fell. But they wouldn't stop. How could she tell Rin she traded her life so this world could be rid of the evil and Rin would be forever protected when she was gone. "I was so alone for so long. Now, I have you, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and… Sesshomaru. All of you made my lonely life mean so much more."

"You make our lives better too though." Rin reached out to hug Satomi and just let Satomi cry it out there on the quiet street bench. "You've made my life more fun and you've taught me so much. You make Lord Sesshomaru happy, even if he doesn't show it. I don't know how long you've been together, but I know it'll work out. He's a good demon and you're a wonderful person."

Hearing her words brought peace to her troubled mind. If Rin said it, she didn't just say things to be funny. Hugging her tighter, Rin just smiled. They stayed like that for countless minutes before Satomi had to laugh at herself for being so emotional. "You know what, we're going to have so much fun at the festival tonight that we're going to sleep for days! Singing, dancing, and food all night!"

Rin laughed as they walked down the street and talked about the ways this place was different from the West and all the things that happened at festivals.

XXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was working on his technique with Bakusaiga when he felt Inu-Yasha's presence. Narrowing his eyes, he swung the sword in the direction knowing full well the idiot wouldn't die today. Although he may be tempted by the end of the conversation he had a feeling they'd have. As he expected Inu-Yasha dodged it and landed a safe distance in front of him.

"That's how you greet me? I shouldn't be surprised. Seems you're going through a stressful time. Puberty perhaps? Never even thought you'd be interested in anything other than your power trip," Inu-Yasha teased before dodging another blast from Bakusaiga.

"Watch yourself, little brother," Sesshomaru said pointedly as he lowered Bakusaiga and sheathed it.

"For all the crap you have about father loving a human, even if Satomi is something different now, don't you think you're being a little back and forth here? Not that I'm complaining exactly about you not being such an arrogant ass." Leaning against a tree, he folded his arms into his robe of the fire rat sleeves. "Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened but said nothing. He didn't know what it meant to. A physical relation didn't mean love. He knew that much, but what it exactly entailed was still beyond him. Their father had mentioned wanting to protect something. He wanted to protect her, but did that mean love?

"You don't even know, do you?" Inu-Yasha realized as he saw his brother confused for the first time in his life.

"How do you define loving your woman?" As much as he didn't want to ask, he couldn't help but want something to base it off of. Inu-Yasha's opinion would be far from reliable in his view, but then again… he had to admit his half demon half human nature helped him in this department.

"Wha…?! You're actually asking me. You must be desperate."

Sesshomaru instantly regretted his words.

"Whoa there! Don't narrow your eyes at me, I just wasn't expecting you to want to know is all." Inu-Yasha thought for a moment before he could sense Sesshomaru grow agitated. "It's not an easy answer. I like everything about her, even when we argue. I can't pin point an exact feeling, but it's an over all emotion I guess. I want to protect her, care for her, see her, and make sure she knows she's loved in return. It wasn't an instant thing of course, since there was Kikyo. However, when I knew she was the one, that was it."

"How did you know?" Sesshomaru asked looking towards a small clearing through the leaves. The sky was a pure blue, and this was the first time he felt honestly lost. Everything in his life had felt laid out before him. Surpass their father, find power to do so, challenge the strong. Then Rin came into his life. His mission didn't change, but the purpose behind it slowly did. Gain power to protect her. Power had it's draw backs as he realized when she had died a second time due to his arrogance. Another time wouldn't be possible to bring her back and he didn't want to imagine life without the young woman. Now, there was someone who would be able to overpower him if she so chose, she was Rin's older sister, and a human turned goddess. A complete anomaly from anything else he ever saw or encountered. How should he feel towards her now?

"It just happened. I knew I couldn't live without her. And even more, I didn't want to live without her. I know I'm a half demon who will live beyond her, but while she's here I want to live the best life I can with her. It's that simple." Inu-Yasha shrugged not really knowing how else to put it. It was the first time they really had this type of conversation.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment. It seemed so foreign to him, a human trait perhaps to just devote one's life to a single entity. Demon's lives were so much longer, it seemed illogical. Yet his half brother stood before him as proof that some demons didn't care about the impracticality of it all. Their own father died for the woman who wouldn't even live to see her child become a young man. However, he knew his father would do things no different. Toga lived with purpose and devoted his life to protecting the people in his realm. Sesshomaru now had that torch.

"Hm," was all Sesshomaru said as he wondered off back towards the town leaving Inu-Yasha in the forest. Inu-Yasha just shook his head and followed the general direction. Sesshomaru changed a lot during the final fight against Naraku when Kagura had passed especially. It was the first time he really saw his brother grieve for another. After the fight, he left Rin with Kagome and Kaede to grow into a normal human life, of course with some demon lord luxuries as gifts. Now, he was involved with a woman. Truly, his brother was changing and he didn't know how Sesshomaru would handle this change.

XXXXXXXXX

There were many street vendors and musicians lining the coast now as everyone seemed to enjoy the water and venture to different spots. Sitting on the sand, Rin had been gathering up shells as Satomi hummed to music that played off in the distance. If all the pain she went through would always lead up to this moment, there wasn't a thing she'd take back. Be damned her fate, this was what she always wanted. A calm day with her family on the beach. A dream that she felt couldn't possibly happen not so long ago.

"Look," Rin said as she ran up to Satomi holding a huge Conch shell that came up with the last wave. Rin's smile gleamed with pride as she set it down next to Satomi, hoping to go back for another score. The pile next to her was growing rapidly, but she was happy with that. The air was so clean and lacking malevolence despite having demons running rampant. It was strange how much her opinion had changed of demons since being around Sesshomaru, but then it only seemed natural. The harder part was to remember that not all demons were as honorable.

Her thoughts went to Sesshomaru as she wondered what he thought of their physical connection. Was it just a thing for a demon to claim someone and not think twice? Or was it meaningful for him too? Not taking it personal was impossible, but he didn't seem like the type to just take and go in this sort of situation.

Sighing in frustration of her thoughts, she just decided it will be what it will be. They obviously had some connection, and a term to define it wouldn't change anything. Perhaps nothing would happen. Perhaps everything would happen. What did it matter to think too hard now? Complicating things would only divide them, and at this point they couldn't afford to be divided. Reminding herself just to breathe, to do her duty to protect them, and everything would work out in the end… for they'd be safe.

Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru looking at them as he walked in the distance. Blushing profusely, she looked back to Rin and smiled. Standing and dusting the sand off her yukata, she tucked her hair behind her ear as the wind blew strands into her face. Looking back to Sesshomaru, he was so much closer now as he stopped beside her and looked the same direction she was before.

In silence they stood, her heart beat racing. Looking back out to Rin, she waved to them both but stayed where she was.

"Are you scared?" he asked curiously. Her heartbeat was unavoidable for him. It practically deafened his ears.

"Not scared, just nervous," she admitted sheepishly as she shifted her feet in the sand. "I've never been in this situation, so I feel a little lost."

"I see. Then I suppose we are the same." He looked to her as she glanced back at him. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were in uncharted territory for both of them.

"Then I suppose we will just have to see where this goes," she said with a smile. "The most important part of this to me is her protection. Anything else is secondary."

"Agreed."

She shook her head and laughed to herself. "She's growing to be a beautiful young lady. Soon to be a woman. That must have you nervous."

"I try not to think about it," he said as he glanced about to see a couple of young boys looking to Rin curiously. Withholding a growl, he tried to remember that killing here would not be good for diplomatic reasons.

"I'll do what I can to help. A man, let alone a demon, has limited knowledge on that of a budding woman and how to handle things delicately. You especially," she said noticing his reaction with the young boys. Laughing as he grew visibly irritated. "But it's also what makes you a little more endearing."

Rin came running up and handed Satomi another shell before bending to pick up her stash. "I found so many pretty shells. Satomi said we can make a necklace with some before we go." As Sesshomaru looked to Rin and then to Satomi, he just noted Satomi's coy grin. As the women put the shells in the conch shell, they walked around until Satomi heard a fun beat with drums and chimes. There was no singer, as they were inviting the audience. Rather strange, but she didn't see anyone approach it. Pausing, she listened as Rin tugged at her sleeve.

"Why don't you sing?"

As if hearing Rin, the person who was obviously a demon with his pointed ears and wings on his back was beckoning over to her. "Young lady, would you care to sing for our musicians? Sing what your heart desires."

Walking forward, she could feel a song forming as Rin watched intently with a smile. Sesshomaru as stoic as ever as the crowd started coming forward. The musicians nodded to her and to each other, it was almost like they were reading her mind when it came to the aura of the song. It was upbeat and fun, and the words just formed themselves as she turned to the audience and started singing as she danced around.

"Secretly carrying a light in the corner of my heart  
At the mercy of the light

Enveloped in a many-layered haze, wandering around  
Awakening from a fleeting dream  
The trail of a single tear on my cheek  
From shadows that color the blurred world

Curtain of night, flickering will-o'-the-wisps  
Memories of a day long ago  
Call me to the hidden realm"

Children joined her in the dance as more people joined the group. It was so freeing, unlike most of the country that was so reserved. Here, she remembered, was so much more accepting. She could see Rin rocking back and forth to the song with a smile on her face.

"Fluttering cherry blossoms dancing as they fall  
Feelings that dye my heart a light pink  
When I look upon your profile illuminated by the moonlight

Twinkling fragments of a wish  
Shine like thousands of stars  
Like the morning sun rising in the twilight of my heart  
At the mercy of the light"

The song continued, and the audience was even dancing with her from time to time, when she finally finished it was this booming of cheers and clapping. Blushing, she thanked the musicians and continued walking with Sesshomaru and Rin, although slowly since everyone wished to tell her how beautiful her voice was.

Sesshomaru watched with intent. She was truly a colorful woman in many ways. His world of black and white was enhanced with Rin appearing in his life. Some color of different emotions came, but now, he felt like he was able to see true color for the first time. She was right though, when she said they'd have to see where this went. But for now, and as long as she'd have him, she was his.

In the distance, he saw a familiar sight. A young boy, now young man who helped with Rin many times in the times before.

"Kohaku!" Rin yelled in excitement as she pushed through the crowd.

XXXXXXX

AN: So, lots of more internal and character stuff going on here. It took me much longer to write, but I feel the time was necessary and worth it. This story has been such a joy to write and now I FINALLY get to bring Kohaku in. He's a personal favorite and I've been looking forward to this for a long time. The song is from a show I love to pieces, Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi, with the song being from the opening Tomoshibi no Manimani. As always, I hope you enjoy reading this as we continue on this fun journey with Sesshomaru and Satomi (and company).


	15. Chapter 15

Kohaku smiled as he saw Rin in the crowd although he was very surprised as well. She had always ventured with Sesshomaru and yet he had heard from Sango she was in the village where she resided. Seeing Sesshomaru, he nodded respectfully as Rin was preventing him from bowing as she wrapped her arms around him. Beside Sesshomaru was a woman he could only presume was Satomi from what Sango had mentioned just a few days ago. Actually, he wished to see Sesshomaru, and Jaken had told him where to go.

The face Satomi had looked very similar to Rin's, just more mature and lady like he supposed. It was strange to see a near look alike, but that was not what he came here for. "Hi Rin. You look well," he said before she stepped back with a huge smile on her face. She was always so happy for someone who had been in and through death's door more times than he could bare it.

"I am, thank you. Satomi has been with us and watching out for me, and Lord Sesshomaru is as protective as ever," she said with a proud grin looking at them both, marveling about how adorable they looked side by side. Even if they weren't really a couple, it was still a victory. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to speak to Lord Sesshomaru about matters to the North, as he asked me to some time ago," he said now looking to Sesshomaru and giving a proper bow this time. While as a demon slayer it could be deemed odd to bow to a demon, this demon had his full respect and he owed him his own life. "There is news, they're on the move heading South slowly but surely. Something about the deity or god is being mentioned over and over, although nothing clear beyond that."

He saw Satomi and Sesshomaru look to each other, Satomi seemed worried somehow. They knew something. "Yes, I suppose they would be now," Sesshomaru said clearly thinking about what kind of timeline that bumped them up to. "We should speak somewhere quieter."

Sesshomaru lead them to a small tree line outside of the town and folded his arms into his sleeves. Satomi leaned against a tree and marveled at how taken Rin was with Kohaku. Honestly, it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. They talked about the last few months, even before Satomi came into their lives as that must have been the last time she saw him. The big and small events.

"She's a goddess?!" Kohaku said as Rin mentioned that detail nearing the end of her summary. "I've seen demons galore but never a goddess, and you look pretty… well, human."

"It's exhausting, to be put simply. I'm not exactly used to it yet," Satomi admitted with a nervous laugh as Rin finished and moved out of the way. Looking to Kohaku, she noted his young age. Hardly above Rin's age really and yet very mature and taking on a task like this from Sesshomaru. That would require an explanation later.

"About the North," Sesshomaru started determined to get an answer. "Forces? Numbers?"

"Right now, it's just rogue demons that want a blood bath without much strategy. I've disposed of them on my way when I run into them, however I'm sure there's more. As for numbers, the main force centered around the far north by a mountain. The grunts are few in numbers, but enough to cause chaos if left unchecked. Obviously, a way to distract and thin us out from the main force as I'm sure they gather more numbers. From what I've heard the force is particularly ruthless."

"They want me," Satomi realized as she could see why they would unleash chaos without a strategic fight first. "If they can kill me off right away, they have less to worry about. My presence here is an upset for them, even more so than the remain regions uniting in battle. I'm the wild card they didn't count on. So, by causing chaos, they're probably trying to bring us out of what we're trying to do."

"That would make sense. Sango told me you were smart," Kohaku agreed as Sesshomaru didn't like the idea, but it would be something he would do if desperate. However, he didn't sense desperation, just a desire to cause the most harm. He would have to remain on guard, someone just causing chaos because he wanted to was far more dangerous than an honorable demon with a war path. At one point, he could have maybe seen the joy of the kill. Sometimes he still did. However, to do it dishonorably was something he could not bring himself to do.

The mention of Sango surprised her, but then she realized there was a connection. They certainly did bring about the same energy, looks, and the demon slayer garb was another sign. But as she thought about it, despite the serious topic, she hoped he would be her little brother in law one day. He was just so polite and adorable. Bringing herself back to the topic on hand, she shook her head and blushed a slight red.

"We will be making our way East after we are done here, then back to the West. I'm sure we will run into him before then though," Sesshomaru admitted, their adversary didn't seem to be the one to wait around and let everyone else do the work for him.

"I sensed his presence before I fell asleep last night, right after the ceremony. It was pure evil, even more so than Naraku, but more direct. Naraku enjoyed his games, Jiro is much more direct in what he wants. He wants to win, that's it. How he does is hardly a thought, it seems. His thoughts were directed at me," she thought with a shiver as she remembered the feeling that washed over her. As if someone was just behind her with a knife to her back. "There was no hesitation. Just a sea of blood red hatred."

"And you failed to mention this," Sesshomaru said with a glare towards her.

"I was a little preoccupied," she retorted back without a flinch, but just narrowed her eyes back until he realized just what she meant and sighed.

Kohaku looked with pure surprise. Rin just beamed ear to ear. Sesshomaru submitted.

After an awkward silence, Satomi cleared her throat. "We are simply waiting for the generals of the South to finish making their way here. Don't tell me you're leaving right away though? All this way just for a report." The mother voice was in affect as Kohaku didn't know what to say. It was like talking to his own sister, did he really even have a choice?

"I could stay, but I really should…"

"No, you are hardly older than Rin, you need to enjoy being young too. A war is coming no matter what we do. The least you can do is enjoy yourself for an evening," she said without any room for argument. "And don't get me started on you hiring a child to help your spy missions." Pointing a finger to Sesshomaru, you could tell he was surprised. But then he smirked and let out the slightest retained laugh in a 'hmph'.

"Uh, really, ma'am, it's okay," Kohaku said shyly as he tried to look presentable and stand up straight. "I'm a demon slayer, and recon is part of the deal. Sesshomaru is actually quite the help for training in different situations. Spying is just part of the deal, and the occasional putting out the fire while the fire is small situations too. It's no bother to me, really and I'm hardly alone."

Just then the cutest small creature came out of the forest. Tan with black markings and two tails with large red eyes. Jumping to Kohaku's shoulder, Kilala landed with a 'mew' and rubbed her face along his cheek. "Stop it Kilala, you're fine," he said with a laugh before Kilala jumped to Satomi's shoulder.

"Oh, how cute," Satomi gushed over the large red eyes. Such an old soul for such a little demon. As Satomi touched her fur, she could sense years of dedication to the demon slayer tribe. She also saw glances of her journey with Midoriko, Inu-Yasha's group, and Kohaku. They were few, but she could tell this demon was strong and loved her human and demon companions. "You have many stories behind those eyes, I see." Kilala's head just tilted to the side and another 'mew' followed. "So, is this your companion?"

"Yes, this is Kilala. She was my sister's companion until she settled down with Miroku, so I was given her to help while I continue my training. My family has been protected and fought with her for many years."

"Fight?" she questioned curiously. Kilala then jumped off and with a quick flash of fire transformed into her larger, more formidable form. Satomi looked in wonder as she reached out. Kilala accepted her affection as Satomi scratched under her chin resulting in Kilala's eyes to shut and give a solid pur. "Well, you are a good demon friend, aren't you? I wish Ah-Un was this fuzzy and adorable sometimes."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and she looked back sheepishly. Did she offend him somehow? The look on his face was strange, was he jealous…? Jealous she gave a demon cat affection over him? Well, he was a dog after all. Kilala transformed back with another flash of fire and sat next to Kohaku in waiting. "We should go back soon. You should rest before we continue on. You may not feel it yet, but I'm sure you will feel that your energy will run out sooner given your recent change. I can already tell your not as energetic as usual, or it could be that day light is not helping. We're in uncharted territory until we know more," Sesshomaru said as he uncrossed his arms and stepped towards Satomi.

Was this man always so demanding and attractive when he walked with purpose? _Well, he did now._ Almost wanting to step back to get her breath back, she decided against it. However, she didn't quite like how he thought he knew everything. Putting a few things on official terms sounded good right about now to put the dog demon in his place.

"It could very well be that I didn't get any sleep, I've been walking around since this morning and we are getting involved in a war. Why else would I not be my normal energetic self, well I'll tell you why. It could also be because now I'm not even fully human but renting a god's powers and thus became the god of the moon. However, I refuse to let it run my life. If I don't test the limits, there's no way I'll learn. We are in uncharted territory, but here we are. A powerful demon lord of the west and a human goddess trying to win a war when we hardly know anything about the demon trying to start it." Sighing in frustration, she turned on her heel with Kohaku and Rin looking to her with surprise and wonder. "I'm heading back. I presume you have business to attend to while we're here and I don't intend on wasting a trip on pure business to the most beautiful locations she now knew. Her life was already limited, there wasn't any time to waste now.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. That was unexpected, but she did have a point, not that he cared to admit that. He knew probably less than she did, but he didn't want her hurt by pushing herself. She would push the limits, and that meant trouble for him. Why did this woman have to be so stubborn?

Turning around, he headed towards the coast to clear his head. Rin and Kohaku were left to shrug at each other. "I think they're together, and then that happens. I've never seen anyone argue with him before though," Rin said curiously as she looked in both directions.

"I don't think he'd tolerate it if they weren't together," Kohaku said as they both nodded before heading back to the town. "We should probably stay close to Satomi though if that's the case of her changing. You never know with this kind of thing if she'll need some help, right?"

"You're right. She's the type to push herself to the point of being hurt just to protect us. I treasure her here though, so I'd rather not lose her and I'm sure Sesshomaru would be sad if she left us," Rin said smiling sadly to the ground.

"It was strange to see him sad when you died that time in the underworld. He comes off as a cold-hearted demon, but he's kinder than most would think. You're very lucky to have two people who are willing to protect you like that," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder as they walked. "I'd protect you too, Rin."

Rin blushed a bright red. So many people willing to protect her and have protected her. "The whole reason that they are after Satomi is because of me. When they went after Lord Sesshomaru, they were after me to use as leverage. When she protected me and could get through the barrier when he couldn't, that's when this whole thing started. She was a deity and now chosen to fight along side him. I feel horrible, but she acts so happy all the time. I blame myself, but she never looks at me like it's my fault."

"It's because it's not your fault, Rin. You are someone who brings people together, and somehow things work out. It'll all be okay sooner or later. You'll see."

"I hope so." Rin looked to the town and saw everyone hustling about and yet she felt so drained. Maybe that was what was bothering her for some time now, feeling to blame but now that it was out in the open, she felt relieved somehow. "Thanks, Kohaku."

"Damn that demon, now I feel dizzy," Satomi said as she reached her room. Laying down, she felt like she had been up for days now. As much as she hated to admit it, he wasn't completely wrong. The daylight felt like a huge weight and the shade felt like an even bigger relief than when she was human. It was humid, but not insanely so and this type of weather used to feel so nice. Now, she craved the night and the moonlight it provided.

Yelling at him didn't help matters, but it felt good at the time. There had been so much that happened in such a short amount of time that she felt overwhelmed. Turned goddess, slept with Sesshomaru, realized they may never actually be a real couple, and had their first argument and the sun hadn't even set yet on the first day. Her life ended up always being so complicated that this was just another piece of the puzzle.

Falling asleep, she almost felt she could see Sesshomaru in her dreams. For once, it wasn't sexual, just him looking over the sea with a deep in thought look to him. Then there was Rin who was in the courtyard of the palace talking with Kohaku as Kagome and Inu-Yasha joined them. It was peaceful and relaxing to her troubled mind. Everything seemed so real that she couldn't help but feel like she could just reach out and touch them.

"Ah, so you're advancing this far already." Hearing Tsukiyomi talk to her in the back of her mind as the scenery continued, he was just beside her now. "You can split your mind to see different things happening as your body recovers. Sesshomaru is right, you know. You can only push yourself so far for a human body."

"So, this is actually happening?" she asked as she reached forward, and her fingers turned to dust as she touched Rin on the shoulder and they came back as she moved them off.

"Yes, but only as a spectre. You're not physically here and it's more dreamlike. Your lover is worried about you, you know."

"He's not really my lover."

"I'm a god, not blind. It was pretty clear he was loving you last night."

"I meant as a long term, it wouldn't work with the situation of me dying anyway and he's kind of complicated."

"What does that matter? You can love someone for a night more than you've loved someone your whole life, it's not the time it's how you feel."

The scenery moved to Sesshomaru to the coast as he continued to stare off into the distance. Suddenly, he looked over to her, as if staring right at her. "I thought you said I'm not physically here?"

"You're not, he's just more in-tune with you than most given your activities last night. He can't see you, but he can sense your presence. He is a dog demon with impeccable senses and body as you women would put it."

"You're not helping!" Feeling annoyed, she almost wanted to snap out of her dream. But before she could Sesshomaru disappeared. Looking around, she had a feeling of where he may have gone. Appearing beside him, he was standing at the foot of her bed watching her sleep. "How long as he been watching me?"

"Well, in terms of when you met him, almost every night he could. Even if you didn't see him for days on end, he made sure you were safe as you slept. I thought it was creepy at first, but it actually turns out he has some sort of feeling towards you. At first, he reasoned that he wanted to make sure you weren't going to try anything funny, but after watching you with Rin and with him and your changes, he began to trust you and just wanted to keep you safe. That is his duty as a dog demon, to keep his people safe. You are now part of his people."

"Idiot…" she said as Sesshomaru bent down above her sleeping form. Brushing a hair from her face, he touched her cheek tenderly. A tear started to form on her cheek as she watched him treat her so kindly. On her body, the same tear formed and he wiped it away gently. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He's too proud. He faulted his father for dying for a human, so how could he come to admit he developed feelings for one? Now that you're a goddess, perhaps he feels less burdened. Or maybe more so, he's a little too mysterious for even me, but that's the general idea I have."

"You're still here?"

"Always, I just thought you needed the company considering. Otherwise I tend to stay quiet."

"Good to know."

Smiling, she could feel Tsukiyomi's presence slowly disappear as she too closed her eyes and let Sesshomaru watch her as she slept. Feeling this calm energy rock her to sleep, she felt so safe. He was stubborn, cold, bold, brash, and sometimes inconsiderate… but he was also protective, calm, quiet, and warm.

Opening her eyes, the sun was now setting and Sesshomaru had already gone. But she could feel where he was before, and his scent was everywhere. Smiling, she could feel her energy had returned. Stretching, she could feel her joint's release of all the sleep and stress. It was time to enjoy the evening and see what Kaito had in store for them.

Fixing her hair and clothes, she came out of the room and could sense Sesshomaru in the meeting room as before. Walking in, she could feel both demons look at her with surprise. Had her energy surprised even them, perhaps she was more tired than she thought earlier today.

"You seem refreshed," Kaito said as he smiled warmly as he stood and bowed to her politely. Sesshomaru just looked at her calmly and said nothing.

"I had a small nap. I felt very protected and relaxed, so it must have done wonders for me," she said looking at Sesshomaru pointedly. She swore if he was a blushing demon, he would have with that. However, what she did get was an averted glance to the side.

"Like a fish in water, the night suits you, goddess," Kaito said before clearing his throat. "The generals will be in tomorrow afternoon, otherwise you're welcome to enjoy the town as you wish. There are people who have heard rumors of your arrival and would love to see the goddess herself. However, it is your choice to do what you will. Sesshomaru and I were just discussing how much you need to be involved exactly, but I think it would be good for moral and he thinks it would just be a parading around using you."

"I wouldn't mind giving hope to them. With three regions uniting, I doubt I'm needed to secure a win, but if it helps then I'm okay with that. The North is rumored to be brutal and far from honorable from the sounds of it. Any form of help I can provide, I will as much as I can."

"We are in your debt, goddess."

"I don't want women to miss their men or think they're not going to come home. The war only starts at the battlefield, it never truly ends though. I want this over for them as well," she added knowing the lasting pain of war was long after the battles took place.

"Spoken wisely," he said understanding what she meant. As male demons, they thought of the battle, but a woman had the aftermath to worry about.

"In any case, I'll tour the town tonight and tomorrow as well. If they wish to approach me, then that's fine and well. I'll welcome their attention to ease their minds."

"You need not do that much," Sesshomaru urged as he narrowed his eyes. "It would be too easy for someone who is less inclined to want your help to get to you and potentially try to take your life. You are why they can go into battle confidently, and if you are hurt before that even happens, think of the drop in morale as a result."

"Then I suppose a strong demon will have to guard me more than usual," she said looking to him with a smile. "I'll be fine and the war effort will be as well. Is there anything else, my lords?"

"Nothing that can't wait for tomorrow when the generals arrive," Kaito said as he rose up along with Sesshomaru. "I'll let you do as you will this evening and if you need anything just ask."

Nodding, Satomi turned and headed out of the door as Sesshomaru followed intently. As they went further down the hall, she could feel the heat of his gaze practically burn holes down her back. "I take it you don't approve?"

"Correct. This is foolish." It was practically a growl as she stopped and faced him.

"You are a demon that does not require extra courage to fight a war he doesn't understand. There are those that are going to battle simply because they are told, they are the ones that need the motivation that the favor is on their side along with their lovers that await their return," she said stepping towards him and putting a hand on his cheek.

He leaned ever so slightly into her touch and sighed in frustration. "You're impossible," he said as he covered the hand on his cheek with his own and turned his face so he could kiss her palm. "If anyone tries to harm you, I'll kill them first."

"Now who's the impossible one?" Smiling as she watched his gentle act, he simply remained silent. "Who says I really need protecting?"

"Until we know your limits and powers, you will always be protected."

He released her hand and walked ahead of her now as she followed to the busy streets. Many met her with reservations at first as the recognized that they were not from the town originally. Sesshomaru was more noticeable, but soon they realized who she was. Children and women talked with her as the men were too afraid to directly with Sesshomaru lingering, but they watched in awe as her aura seemed to sparkle around her. Her clothes hadn't changed yet, but she could feel her power massing, as if their attention powered her.

When the evening had died down, she found herself by the shore. Watching quietly, she sang a lullaby as the waves rolled into the sand at her feet over and over and Sesshomaru watched intently. It was hauntingly beautiful, this woman in the moonlight singing as the water continued to move towards her as the moon itself commanded the seas to. This memory would linger, he had a feeling for the centuries to come in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hello everyone, hope everyone's new year is off to a great start! Please continue to enjoy the story as I have been enjoying writing it out as it comes together as I go.


	16. Chapter 16

Satomi stopped singing and turned around as the light of the moon illuminated her features. Her energy had felt replenished, and she could feel her body transforming as it did before. It was not quite the full moon, one or two days away, and yet there was a surge of power flowing through her. Sesshomaru was looking at her intently, as her power started growing. She was as beautiful as she was powerful. But he was a demon and she was a goddess, a protector of man kind and he killed too many to ask for redemption. His father had protected humans, he started the opposite way.

He found himself drawn to her, finding that he stepped in front of her as she tilted her head waiting for a comment of some sort. Like the moon, she sent out this pull for those to do her bidding. Her spell was intoxicating. Her scent filled his senses, and for once, he found it hard to think about anything else but her. Reaching out to her, he touched her cheek and leaned down to her.

His lips touched hers as she melted into him. Moving with each other, she moved her hands to his armor for balance as his kiss left her dizzy and breathless. He didn't want air, it was a secondary thought compared to the woman molding into him. His hands wrapped around her to help with her balance before he parted from her. His breathing was normal while hers was rather chaotic. While she looked like the goddess, she was certainly still human. The thought made him oddly content.

"That was unexpected," she said looking at him with a deep crimson blush on her cheeks. "You must like this form."

"I don't dislike it, but I did everything else to you in human form," he reminded her as his lips went to her earlobe and bit, earning a small yip from her. She looked at him in shock, and he realized why. He was smiling.

"Well, uh… that may be true… but uh… I heard that your smiling is trouble," she stammered out shocked from both his comment and his smile. He was charming, if it wasn't so mischievous. He could have had any demon woman he wanted if he was even a few notches more charming. Oh hell, his position in the demon world would have anyone begging for him. A part of her wondered if he was just a lord of the land and she was a traveling entertainer, how that would have been for them. But then, she didn't see anything wrong with this either.

"You did? I suppose that assumption isn't wrong," he said loosening his grip on her and leaning down to her. Moving one hand to her thighs, he could feel them flinch under his touch as her gaze became wanting. "That look I'd say is even more trouble," he said heatedly on her ear as his hand found its way between her robes. Her skin was unbelievably soft as he was able to take his time. Her womanhood gave off the most intoxicating smell. She wanted him and he wanted to satisfy that need.

She gave a soft moan as his hand traveled to the apex of her thighs, the desire coiling up as she loosened her muscles to relax around him so his fingers could complete the journey. The sharpness of his claws surprised her, but they didn't hurt as he rubbed the pad of his finger tips along the opening circling around as she gripped at him to keep her balance. His other hand grabbed her lower back and kept her hips steady as his lips claimed hers forcefully. He growled into the kiss, her moans that echoed pushing him forward as he moved his finger inside of her, followed by another.

The slow rhythm didn't suit him for long before he sped up, leaving her nearly screaming with pleasure into his mouth. Her hips bucking even with his hand to steady her, he wanted her. In an instant, they were in his quarters at their host's estate. Standing before the bed, she didn't even ask what had happened before pulling him forward so the back of her knees caught the bed. His fingers came out as he tried to not fall on her, but she pulled him down with her on the bed laughing.

"You're such a demon," she commented as she put her hand to his cheek. "But you're a good demon."

"I'm hardly that," he said scoffing at the idea. He hardly did anything for good. Power was what mattered before, now while he did try to defend those he cared about, it was still new to him.

"You are, even if you'll fight tooth and nail to deny it," she said kissing him deeply before he could argue further. Her hands moved to the tie at his waist, she didn't want romance, she wanted to be satisfied. He took off his armor quickly as she finished with his ties of his hakamas. "Now, would you be a good demon and finish what you started?"

Without even thinking, he growled in acknowledgement and twisted her body around as he pulled up her dress. She was on all fours looking back at him as his erect member hit against her inner thigh. A thought crossed her mind on how much different it would feel now that she was in goddess form, but that was quickly erased as he thrusted two fingers into her. Pumping them in and out a few times, he brought them back out to coat himself. Leaving her even more wet.

"Be careful what you ask for, goddess, I won't take it easy on you," he said as a promise as before she could say anything, he pushed his head against her entry before holding her hips into place. The calm before the storm as he pushed into her slowly until he was buried into her to the hilt. Filling her, she panted from the feeling. It made her want everything he had to give her. Moving her body back onto him, he stopped her as he dug his claws just ever so slightly into her hips as his other hand went to her shoulder to bring her up to him.

Kissing her deeply, her body twisted to meet his as hand moved to her breasts, massaging the soft flesh and pinching her hard nipples before moving out of her and thrusting in as her body grew used to him again. Switching breasts, he leaned down so she would be on all fours and his chest was barely above her back. Thrusting a little faster, he could feel her body embracing him as she moaned into his movements.

"You're going to make me explode," she said between moans and suddenly he completely pushed himself into her. Giving a soft jolt and stifling a scream, she looked back to him but couldn't see his face from this angle.

"That's the thought," he said and she knew he was smiling. His voice was almost play like, something she had never heard before. Go figure, it took fucking her from behind to do it as she was a goddess. Sometimes this dog demon was just cruel.

Holding her hips tightly, he took himself almost completely out. Massaging her lower back for a moment, she could feel his penis pulsing as only the head remained inside of her. Unmoving, she relaxed as she slowly moved back to urge him inside again. Well, he took the hint.

The thrust was hard, but he didn't care and neither did she as he took her and took her hard. Over and over, he pounded into her as he felt her release over him happen again and again. After the third time, he filled her with his seed, the cum deep inside of her as her release consumed it. Her inner walls drawing him in.

Staying like that for a moment, they were both breathing heavily. He pulled out as some of his release followed. The animal in him thought it was a shame, he wanted her completely full of him and only him.

"Well, I did say for you to finish what you started," she said as she moved her body to lay down on his bed. The pooling between her legs was warm and arousing as proof of what they did. He was still on his knees before her on the bed as she moved her hand to beckon him closer. "Lay with me."

He obeyed her as she looked at him with those wicked eyes. "I want you in my bed."

"I am in your bed, my lord."

"From now on, you stubborn woman."

The comment took her by surprise, she expected the banter just not the proposal to go with it. He wanted her with him every evening. "You mean to satisfy your needs?"

"If it calls for it," he said indifferently.

"Even just to lay with you?"

"Is that so bad?" he asked looking at her face confused as she flushed a bright red.

"Well… no," she said reaching out to touch his arm. "I'm just surprised is all. And the timing with the war is probably not the best. Wouldn't want them thinking you've lost your touch." Blabbering seemed like the one thing she could do with her mind spinning.

"That won't be a problem," he said plainly as if it was as easy as taking a stroll. This demon's ego knew no bounds.

"If you say so," she said with a sigh as she closed her eyes. Not exactly tired, but she didn't want to think of the complications. Now that Rin wasn't the only human he had in his life, if they came after her it would be easier. However, now that she was a target, they knew how much the girl meant to her. Bringing them back to square one of protecting Rin to protect themselves. Dealing with demons was exhausting business.

Noticing her breath change, he looked to her as she slept. He could protect her, protect Rin, and win this war. It would just be messier than originally planned. With a sigh, he stood up and dressed. He would need some help at least. As much as he hated to admit it, his half brother was the one person he could truly trust. His wife, Kagome was also an asset to the cause. No doubt there would be injuries and her abilities could help with Satomi's as well. A priestess could help her hone in on her own powers. There was no telling what she was capable of and this could help narrow it down. He had to know what he had to work with on this field of war.

Walking into the night, he could already feel a familiar presence not far off. His half brother was practicing it seemed. Following the scent of Tessaiga, he remembered a time when he was dedicated to owning that sword. Such a long time ago it seemed like and yet it was only a few short years. The power he found on that journey though with the Bakusaiga was worth it. There was no point in regretting how he got to this point, everything lead up to this. All of the acts he did, he would have done them the same. He wasn't one to dwell on the past in regret.

Coming up closer, he could hear Inu-Yasha's heart beat and breath as he wielded his sword. It was far from graceful, more like a butcher compared to the art of other bladesmiths. However, he tended to win quite a bit, so he had something going for him. Luck, stupidity, and the stubbornness of an ass.

The clearing was useful as Kohaku's Kilala was there as well helping it seemed. Smart little fire demon, Sesshomaru thought with admiration. For being a beast, she was intelligent, and he admired that. She stopped Inu-Yasha and nodded her head in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Yeah I smelled him coming," Inu-Yasha said as he put Tessaiga in his sheath. "What do you want? If you didn't notice I'm in the middle of training and you're interrupting."

"I noticed," Sesshomaru said stepping closer. "The war is coming, and Satomi needs your woman's help. Satomi is… learning how to deal with her powers."

"That's it, huh? Compared to your usual lofty demands, this one is not half bad. Kagome's powers have grown so much since the battle with Naraku. No wonder the jewel feared her as much as it did. Even you do. Guess you're lucky your brother is so charming."

"You flatter yourself too much. Her power is strong, and her abilities are passable. How she ever chose you is beyond me, but then I hardly care about that much."

Inu-Yasha reddened in the face and was about to yell back when Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"I am."

"Bastard, always being so dismissive," Inu-Yasha said with a sigh. "Screw it, I'll ask her in the morning. I'm sure she'd like to be around Satomi more anyway." Kilala came up beside him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Well, back to another journey. You and Kohaku involved too?"

Nodding, he petted her head and she purred with content. Kagome had some pretty bad vibes about this guy from the North. Jiro was not one to be taken lightly. Perhaps joining up with Sesshomaru would help the process. He remembered hearing the story later how Sesshomaru wanted to ask for his help in a war against the Panther Tribe. He was cursed then by Kikyo to that tree. Now, it was different. Sesshomaru reached out once, and he was once again. Chances are there wouldn't be a third chance in this lifetime. He was too proud for that.

As the sun started to rise, he walked back to the village. Perhaps one day they could act like real brothers, but for now, he took what he could get without being told he was an idiot. As Kagome helped with Rin, he noticed things were better. Sesshomaru was probably grateful in his own way.

Kagome was just waking up when he walked in. He hadn't intended on being out all night, but he had a lot to learn yet.

"Training?" she asked without needing to.

"Yeah, sorry it was all night."

"You're okay," she said stretching in bed before sitting up. He approached her and kissed her gently. Pressing her forehead to his, they stayed like that for a moment. It was their morning routine to just feel grounded with each other. Since they both tended to be hot headed, this helped to at least keep things calmer for a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru wants your help. Or rather he is asking for Satomi," Inu-Yasha said with a sigh as he moved away and sat next to her. "To help her hone her goddess powers I suppose. It's hard to tell what they'll need."

"Of course! The village will be fine for a little while without us," she said with her eyes lighting up.

"I figured you'd say yes," he said with a sigh. "We can let him know later. They'll be here today since the generals are coming. I can smell the higher demons approaching."

"The air does feel different today," she noted as it felt heavier. "So much rides on Satomi, I feel bad for her. But I know she can do this. She's tough and the power I felt radiating last night for a moment and the day she transformed was intense. Maybe just to have her concentrate it, that may help."

"Training a goddess. Have I told you my wife is extraordinary," he said holding her hand and kissing the top of her knuckles.

"Well, I do love to hear it," she said with a blush. "Now, let's go eat after I get fixed up. I'm hungry and your child is even hungrier."

"Little beast," he said with a laugh as he watched her stomach. It was ever so slight and early yet, but never had they been so happy. Waiting to tell people was the hardest part. As much as he wanted to shield her from the war, they never did turn those away who asked for help. Well, rather she didn't, and he ended up going with it to keep her out of trouble. Some things never changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had gone back to the room and sat in the window sill. Watching her sleep and the town below, he was watching the sunrise with a dazed look. When she would move, he would look in her direction until she settled. Even goddesses needed sleep he presumed.

The air changed and he knew the generals were there. Four of them from the smell of it. No doubt the meeting would be much later, but for now he would have to hurry up and wait. Not a strong point of his.

"They're here." He heard Satomi and looked to her again. Her eyes were open as she laid in bed.

"Yes, they are." Her voice had sounded nervous, as it probably should be. Here she had to prove that she was what guaranteed their victory. That going into the war would be a waste of time and resources. That it would be short lived. The dream of any war if there ever was one. She was the only chance they had now.

It all came down to this day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.: So I started writing this four days ago and simply forgot to finish it up. Oops! Not a whole lot happening but I did want to add a bit more to Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's relationship. After all we will be seeing more of them together... and with Sesshomaru's little niece or nephew on the way! I'm so excited! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N.: First of all I want to say that you are all so amazing! Over 1,000 views this month alone, I could cry from joy! Even if not everyone likes the story, I'm still so happy to write this for everyone. A huge thank you to every single person who is reading this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly sitting up, she brought her knees up to her chest and set her forehead on them. Now that today finally came, she was nervous. Never before did she have to talk to anyone about a war, let alone 4 demon generals of the southern lands that commanded armies to help defeat an evil demon to the north. No doubt Sesshomaru would persuade them on his own, but she was an interesting turn of events. Never had any of these demons witnessed a goddess, let alone one on their side.

Sighing, she raised her head to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed next to her making her jump from surprise. Damn he was quiet. "Uh, yes?" she asked looking at him like a ghost.

"Are you ill?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, just nervous."

"Your stomach is making strange noises and I smell your anxiety," he said point blank as he pointed to her stomach and then her face. His nose was too perceptive for her tastes. Couldn't he at least let her act tougher without knowing otherwise? No such luck. He had too much pride to lie.

"That's called 'nervous', Sesshomaru," she said snipingly as she pouted. "It's called being human."

"But you're no longer human," he noted slightly confused. It baffled him how a goddess could be nervous about meeting with a few demons. She could just purify them and be done with it, take their armies.

"But I WAS human," she said exasperated raising her voice slightly. "Just because I'm this now doesn't mean I don't feel what I felt when I was human. I've never been this much of the center of attention, especially with a war on the line."

There was really nothing for him to say, he didn't understand nor would he for that matter. Humans were too complex for his tastes, but she was even more complicated. Being one thing and feeling like another. He cringed at the thought of being turned into a human, but he supposed it was the opposite effect for her. Having the power to make sure those around you are protected was a point of honor for him, but then being weak enough to know you couldn't do anything about it. That change would be too much for him. Being weak and gaining strength was something he saw as a good thing, but she wasn't grasping ahold of the power she could be using yet. That would change today, the meeting would make or break her.

"You should get ready. I'm sure they'll be looking for you soon," he said as he stood up and stepped out of the room. 'Get ready how?' she wondered as she looked around. None of her clothes were in there. But then she heard the door opening and covered herself quickly. It was just him bringing in her yukata, as if he knew the plight she was in. It was one of her plain ones, just a simple light blue. "The baths are down the hall and to the right if you wish." As he left again, she took in a deep breath.

For being a hard to read demon, he had a good heart. Standing up, she felt wobbly as she stretched. Her body felt the same as it did when she was human, but her senses were enhanced if she actually concentrated. It was like being in a small room with many noises and scents all at once.

'Oh, we will break you into your new role,' Tsukiyomi called out to her so she jumped.

"I forgot you were there," she admitted shaking her head as she put on her yukata.

'That's rather rude. I tried to give you privacy as you were obviously busy,' he said with a small stifled laugh. 'A goddess and a demon lord, it sounds rather familiar.'

"Familiar how?"

'Oh, just a little something from the past. Actually it involves your lover's father and the woman he first fell in love with. Well, she was much like you, a mortal who turned goddess. Actually, she would be your… great great great great great… something aunt. It was a rather long time ago needless to say.'

"Well, that's interesting," she said as she left the room hoping no one was hearing her talk to herself. But then he was being very informative.

'She was strong, brave, intelligent, and stubborn as a rock. Kind of like you, but slightly more womanly shaped,' he said with another stifled laugh. She sighed in annoyance as she sped walked down to the baths. Luckily, she was all by herself.

The baths were glorious and pristine. White marble that covered everywhere. There was a small waterfall attached to the baths to make it even more luxurious. Something she could easily wash her hair with. Soaps and the like were strewn out for her, either Sesshomaru was fast, or they just always had these items ready for bathing pleasure. Either way, she was happy.

Undressing, she made her way into the steaming bath and sighed in contentment as soon as her body submerged. This was the life, all the stress seemed so far away now. The smell in the room, lavender and jasmine perhaps.

'As I was saying,' Tsukiyomi said as he cleared his throat. 'Her deal was much like yours. Protect the family line in exchange for using my powers. It lasts until the next one is born into the family, so you'd be the next. Which is sadly why your family had some, to put it lightly, bad luck.'

"Bad luck is hardly the phrase," she said bitterly as she moved back towards the small waterfall. Letting the water cascade down her long hair, she quietly listened to his story.

'Well, when her powers were needed, she met Toga who was rather headstrong and less of a compassionate demon lord we know him as today. Actually, he was kind of an ass.' Satomi laughed at that thought. He was so highly regarded now, but even demon lords must have had their rebellious days. 'She actually beat him in a battle. Not to the death of course, but a little competition he wanted because he didn't believe her when she said she wasn't going to work with that kind of demon. That was his turning point.'

The situation reminded her much of now. Sesshomaru slowly opening up and becoming more understanding even if he didn't see it. They both protected her little sister, but he was letting her into his circle. Obviously, he kept that circle small, but she could see the respect other demons offered to him. He was well regarded, much like his father, but now he was starting to earn it without him.

'When she died, he vowed to find her again. Their love life was short lived, but he kept the last of her days happy. They weren't as intimate as you two are, but they shared a small life together for a short time before her time came. I gifted her that much at least. He brought her flowers every morning and visited her frequently as she stayed at his estate. It was touching really.'

Her heart grew heavy hearing that, but she knew just how happy she would be if something like that happened to her. Flowers every morning, visits to just see her.

"Was he there when she died?"

'Yes… he held her until her last breath.'

Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of what she'd go through. "Was she happy?"

'I believe so. She was smiling.'

"Good. That makes it a little easier, I think."

'Glad to hear that. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. I'll do what I can, but it depends on you as well.'

"I understand."

'They found each other again, in case you were wondering. Although it took them long enough. I tried to get the oaf over to her, but it didn't work out. He was slightly busier this time around since he was the demon lord of the west. Their first meeting was rather interesting since she didn't recognize him. Sometimes the memory remains and sometimes not. Just depends on how long it takes for the soul to come back.'

"I can imagine she was more off putting," Satomi laughed at the thought. And yet Toga must have been sad. To finally come across the woman again after so long and she not even recognize him. But then wouldn't knowing they came back be enough? It was hard to say.

'She came around.'

Before she could ask more, she heard the door open. It was Maori with a rather extravagant kimono in hand that she set on a small bench next to the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you would be here. Would you like assistance?" she asked with a smile. Pulling back her yukata sleeves and tying them back with a long ribbon, she was already getting ready to help. Help with what, Satomi had no idea, but she seemed determined.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," she said with a laugh.

"I'll scrub your hair," Maori said as she gathered some soaps and came over to her as Satomi moved to the edge of the large bath to sit on the steps. Feeling the sensations of her hair being washed, she hadn't felt like this since she was a child. It was relaxing as her fingertips moved along her scalp and down her hair. "I forgot how much hair you have."

"Sorry, it's why I usually braid it," she said with a sigh. Couldn't bring herself to cut it yet. Perhaps soon she would for the war. Would be easier anyway.

"It's beautiful," Maori admired as she brushed through the locks with her fingers. "I can sense a change in you, too. A demon lord has been quite taken with you it seems." Satomi's face turned a bright red as her silence was a confirmation. "I knew he wouldn't be able to resist for too long. You balance his roughness with your soft demeanor. You're strong where he is not and he balances out the rest of you as well. Lady Hana knew this day would come eventually."

Maori tapped on Satomi's shoulder to signal she was done as Satomi went to rinse out the lather. Her hair smelled like the rest of the room now, with lavender and jasmine. Taking in the smell, Satomi relaxed again.

"Well, I'd be the first to say it took me by surprise. I'm still used to being human me, not this goddess thing. I didn't even think he'd take a second glance," she admitted biting her lower lip for a moment. Stepping out of the bath, she saw Maori come near with a towel. Wiping herself off, she saw her friend look at her with an annoyed look. "What?" she asked curiously.

"He is lucky you returned the favor given how his attitude can be. He should be considered the lucky one, you have your work cut out for you. He is a good demon, but he is still learning. Hana said his father was much easier to work with. But then he lived his rebellious years, I think Lord Sesshomaru is just getting over his," Maori said with a smile as Satomi smirked and nodded.

"Point taken," Satomi said as she switched the towel for the kimono. It was intricate alright. Maori stepped in and helped put on layer after layer. By the time she was done, there had to be the weight of another human on her. "This is ridiculous. I'll roast in this thing."

"You'll be fine. We can change you out of it after the meeting after all. They'll be waiting soon," Maori said as she opened the door. Leading the way to Satomi's room, she opened the door. "I'll come get you when they're ready. Shouldn't be long now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaito welcomed the generals with open arms. They were his most loyal companions. Sesshomaru was with when they arrived early. Earlier was better, but the greetings were taking longer than he preferred. However, it was interesting to see how Kaito was with them. Like they were long lost friends. They bowed in respect, but then now they were laughing talking about old times.

"This is Toga's eldest son, Sesshomaru," he introduced after a few exchanges were made. "Demon Lord of the West now."

"It was an honor to serve by Lord Toga's side in the past. I hope that we can gain the same respect from here on out," said the youngest of the demon generals as he bowed. He was about Sesshomaru's age, must have been outstanding to be a general so young.

"Likewise," Sesshomaru said as he was unsure of how to proceed. Nodding his head, it seemed that was good enough.

The eldest spoke up, he seemed to be Kaito's age. "Toga was hell on wheels back in his day, you seem more refined, less trouble maybe?" he said with a laugh. The other two agreed and enjoyed a couple stories. His father was very well spoke of, so to hear of his father having a rebellious youth was rather strange. He never asked about it, but now he was slightly curious.

"Toga had us all on edge, didn't he Kaito?" Another asked with a laugh as Kaito closed his eyes and nodded with a smile.

"He was one hell of a good demon though. You didn't see many like him," Kaito said fondly as he seemed to be off in a far memory. Looking to Sesshomaru, he still seemed to be lost in that memory. "I see him in you. Your mother as well, but you take after his honor and a keeper of his word. Your mother's pride is there as well. Both very well thought of in this day when it's easy to be corrupt being a demon. You have large steps to fill, but I believe you are the right one for the duty."

Sesshomaru hadn't usually received such praise. It was expected of him to take over his father's legacy. Hence his need to be stronger than his father. Even though he knew he could fill the role, he always felt his father was one step ahead, or rather one hundred steps. Hearing this from Kaito made him full of a pride he hadn't felt in a long time, since before his father even passed.

His facial expression remained stoic as ever as the generals continued their chat as they waited for the time to pass. The door opened behind them as Maori and Hana stepped through. Both bowing deeply as the generals, Kaito, and Sesshomaru all turned to see them. The four bowed shallowly in return as Kaito and Sesshomaru stood still.

"My lords, generals, are you ready to see the goddess of the moon? Her presence brings forth great prosperity to our lands, and not just our southern lands, the others as well. I have seen that with this omen we shall receive great peace after this is done. The era of demons is slowly closing, but her being here with our cause shall usher a new purpose for our kind. This I have seen."

A new purpose. That detail made all of them wonder. Sesshomaru knew he would have a legacy going into the future, but it was hard to picture the change. While the ages seemed to move, their kind seemed to be stagnant. Perhaps that is what would change. No longer could they live to conquer, but to survive.

"A goddess supporting a demon, it's against the very nature of the world."

The eldest general made a solid point, but Sesshomaru could hardly keep his demon nature in check as anger seeped its way up. She was more loyal than any demon at his side, minus Jaken who held onto his loyalty through the decades. Her nature was a mystery to him since she was neither fully human or fully goddess. He knew that his soul was too dark to even hope to be in the light as she was, but he felt drawn to her none the less. To say that that was against the very nature of this world made him want to prove it otherwise.

Everyone remained silent as the doors opened. Satomi was there in her full garb, her hair down this time as it fell nearly to the floor. Her lips were adorned in red stain and her upper eye lids were lined in red. Her face powdered white, she did look like a goddess, completely untouchable in her light. The kimono had many layers, but the top was white with blue crescent moons that lined the sleeves, collar, and bottom. Needless to say, the room stayed silent even as her face grew red.

"I appreciate you all for being here today to welcome me," she said with a graceful bow. "I am Satomi, the goddess of the moon on behalf of Tsukiyomi." Raising, she was struck by how the generals couldn't help but stare. Kaito was smiling as a father would seeing their daughter grown up, and Sesshomaru was also awestruck and that surprised her more than the others. She hadn't known that expression on him yet and it gave her a swell of pride knowing that she could take even him off guard.

"I realize this is rather unorthodox, but the time has come to unite our causes to defeat a greater evil than even Naraku had been. I have seen what will happen if we allow him to take over our lands. This world would plunge into darkness, our children left to live in fear, and the land to suffer in famine and war. I, for one, have seen enough of famine and war to last a lifetime. I have not lived as long as a demon, but I believe this would reveal the path of a better life.

"I wish for this world to know peace. I wish for demons and humans to both see the day when we can live in the same world without this war. Jiro lives for this chaos, he fuels it. I wish to stop it. Come what may, I will find a way to end his life before mine is done. I ask for your support as I do everything in my power to rid this world of his evil."

There it was, the whole reason she was doing this. Bowing, she could see them mull over her words in their minds. Sesshomaru seemed to be full of pride as he even smirked. Kaito continued his fatherly glance. This meant revenge for his own son's death and the generals she was sure lost good followers and even sons when they sent them to investigate. Raising, she saw them nodding to each other.

"We accept, goddess," said the eldest general. "However, there is one thing we request as proof of your goddess lineage. There has been a series of strange events to the East. A spirt of a great demon that is restless. We do not know much, but it is causing problems as we are sending demons to quell the issue. This means less to bring the war front when that should happen. Very few come back alive and those who do are bloodied and die soon after arriving. The humans have sent priestesses, but none have made it out alive either when in the spirit's grasp. Rumor has it it's a wolf… or a dog."

"A dog or wolf?" she asked curiously as she gauged Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Why is this the first time I've heard of this?" Sesshomaru asked when the dog issue came up.

"We had talked to your mother on the way here, we just hadn't gotten that far to mention it yet," a general said as he bowed. "We thought since she is the goddess of the moon and both are keen to the moon that she would be able to help if she is this goddess."

"It is okay to be cautious. Where in the East?" she asked not expecting them to take her at her word, who would take it at face value? A goddess didn't just show up out of the blue, or rather she didn't think they would until she became one.

"A mountain side is where the spirit is said to dwell. Mount Tate is where I've heard. There is a village at the base that is now destroyed, and the inhabitants have fled. The demons have also left the lands," the general added hesitantly.

"I accept since we are heading to the east any way. It is on the way and I will do what I can to alleviate this problem for you," Satomi said with a small smile as she felt honored they weren't completely shutting her out from the idea of what she was. The room seemed less tense after she accepted.

"Goddess, we should be going now," Hana said quietly as Satomi nodded as she bowed to the generals.

"Please excuse us, generals, my lords," Satomi said as she turned and left. Taking a big sigh of relief as the doors shut behind her, she felt any strain she kept in want to burst through. The first step was now done. Walking in silence to her room, they helped her undress and change into her more casual yukata. Apparently, Rin was with Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Kohaku while she was dealing with demon generals. At least she didn't have to worry about her too for the moment. She would be safe with Kagome. The world wouldn't stop spinning as she sat down on her bed.

"Satomi, are you feeling okay?" Maori asked looking at her friend curiously.

"My head just feels like it's spinning. I think it was just nerves and that heavy kimono," she said dismissively with a smile.

"Perhaps, and it is the afternoon now. You'll probably feel better at night. Remember you are the moon goddess, so taking it easy in the daytime may help if you continue to feel this way."

"Thank you for your concern, I'll keep it in mind," Satomi said with a blush. She wasn't used to being worried about. Usually she did the worrying.

"Maori, dear," Hana called out. "Would you be a dear and make some tea? I believe that would help us all."

"Yes, my lady," Maori said as she bowed and took her leave.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, Satomi," Hana said cautiously. As if she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. "I saw some of what transpired while the transformation took place. The vision was muddled, but I remember seeing one image in particular. It ended with your death and rebirth. To receive the powers of the goddess, what did you have to sacrifice?"

"I think you know," Satomi said unwilling to say what was painfully obvious.

"Satomi," Hana said in a motherly tone. Tears forming in her eyes as she knew she was right. Her life was the sacrifice. Any chance of a long life in this lifetime. "If I do not see you again, I wish to see you in the next lifetime."

"Likewise, but I don't plan on dying until my job is done," she said as she reached forward to hold Hana's hand that was shaking as she sat next to Satomi.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Sesshomaru? No, he does not know. He doesn't need to think about that, we have a war to win first before it even matters what happens after. I wish to keep it that way." Satomi's words were firm and no room for argument. Hana simply nodded in return. "Knowing they'll be in a world without him in it is worth that sacrifice."

"Your resolve is more powerful than the steel of the strongest demon, my child," Hana said as she stood up and collected herself. "Knowing you is a great honor and I shall tell the story of your journey to the generations ahead. You will never be forgotten, my dear. That is my promise to you."

Satomi didn't know what to say, she was honored. Smiling as she resisted the urge to cry, she could hear the door open. Wiping her eyes, she saw Maori's confused look and laughed it off.

"The meeting was more stressful than I thought," she said as they drank their tea and chatted about the small things. Weather, the festival… anything but what just happened.

As much as she was prepared for what she bargained for, she was grateful for this moment. This small, fleeting moment of normalcy.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kagome, do you think Lord Sesshomaru will let me stay with humans even after all of this is done?" Rin asked as they played at the beach. Kagome gladly watched the girl as Sesshomaru and Satomi spoke of business with the Southern generals. Kohaku was with them as well for extra protection, although she didn't think it was needed. Inu-Yasha was off in the forest making sure all was well. He was never used to staying near a place like this for long. However, the atmosphere was different than where they were living. Less stress and much more peace.

"I think he will allow you to once Jiro is dealt with. Do you wish to?" Kagome was surprised that this question popped up. Rin was always talking about being with her favorite dog demon. Now that she was into the beginning of her womanhood years perhaps she felt a need to be more independent. It was hard to tell sometimes since she was always a joy to be around and didn't complain.

"Well, I want to be around him, but Satomi has taught me so much too. I could learn more if I stay with humans, but I'm nervous to," she admitted as she dug her feet into the sand as they stood at the shore line. "I was happy in your village, Kagome. Maybe he'd let me stay there again? Or maybe travel with Kohaku if he's not on a mission?"

"I think you'd have to learn to protect yourself better if you went with Kohaku," Kagome said with a smile. "That would take some training, but I'm sure that wouldn't take too long to get the basics. I was clueless when I first came here and I'm still alive."

"Do you think Satomi would train me? She said before that she learned how to fight really good as a human," Rin asked quietly almost to herself. Kagome just smiled wider and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"I'm sure she'd do whatever you would ask her to do. She's truly dedicated to protecting you and I think this would also help ease her mind if you knew more. Sesshomaru may go either way, but they seem to reach an understanding pretty quick," Kagome added not really knowing how that particular conversation would go. Sesshomaru just was unpredictable with Rin, just like an uneasy father, and Satomi was so eager for Rin to learn more.

"Well, I never did ask him. Satomi has a way of winning arguments against him. It's kind of funny," Rin said with a laugh. "I always thought of him as this untouchable demon lord, and yet Satomi makes him almost act human. He has always been so kind to me, but he's different with her. Softer I suppose. A goddess and a demon lord falling in love, it makes it sound almost like a tragic legend. However, I want them to be happy."

"I suppose you're right. The divine and the damned, it sounds like a Romeo and Juliet story for sure," Kagome noted as Rin just looked at her strange. Usually when Kagome referenced something from her time, Rin stayed out of it.

"I know he's a demon, but I want him to be happy," Rin added with a sigh. They both sat in silence thinking about that. Sesshomaru dedicated his life so far to finding power and damning those who got in his way. Recently, he wanted to protect Rin, and now there was a goddess involved he wished to protect. Maybe it would take the next five hundred years to redeem his wickedness in the past, but Kagome hoped he would find the peace he deserved. Same with Satomi, something didn't sit right with the situation. Power didn't come without a cost. She just didn't know what was bartered.

"Well, enough about that," Kagome said trying to keep Rin cheerful as the events unfolded inside the castle. "Let's go play in the water and find shells. Maybe some sweet treats after too?" Rin seemed all too happy to oblige as they went into the water again. All would be figured out when the war was done. For now, all they could do was wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"She certainly looked like a goddess. That aura of purity almost stung even though you could tell she was holding back," said the youngest general, Taiki. They all nodded in agreement as Kaito and Sesshomaru stood in silence.

"A goddess coming now, it's an omen. This Jiro from the north is something. Our team we sent was the best at going in and out unseen but taking care of themselves if the need came. He took them out like rag dolls, as much as it pains me to admit. The last one rumored to deal with a goddess was Toga, and since he's no longer with us, we're running blind," said the next general, Haise who was in the middle of the age group of the generals. He was quiet for this whole time, but he couldn't help but be suspicious and weary. "Sesshomaru, your father didn't mention any of that time to you, did he?"

"No, he left that out," Sesshomaru said darkly as he disliked the rumor that his father had kept a detail like that clouded. "He died before he could say anything about it to me."

"I meant no insult," Haise said startled at the usually cool tempered Sesshomaru. Sure, he could be ruthless, but very few times had he heard of him having anything other than a calm demeanor. If he wanted you dead, he'd just kill you.

Kaito cleared his throat. "I may have something of use. That mountain that we are having issues with lies the rumored grave of the last goddess to make use of her powers. Villages spawned in the centuries since, but perhaps her awakening has awakened a power there that is trying to call out to her the only way it knows how. It is said to be a holy mountain, so this would make sense. Your father, Sesshomaru, talked of them going to this mountain only once, but I would bet my life that you will find something of interest there."

"You want her to fix the problem because she's the only one who probably can," Sesshomaru asked almost annoyed. "We don't have time for this, there is more important matters to solve."

"I agree, but it could be valuable to you both to learn as much as you can before it's too late. We are walking blind here, and if there is something that can be learned maybe we can record it for the next generation that has to deal with this problem so that they too are not the same as we are. Knowing nothing is already the loss of this war. What if we go in and find out something tragic mid battle? The moral alone would suffer and the war lost. If your mind is not clear then what hope do we have."

"Something tragic? Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes.

"Power does not come free, Sesshomaru," Kaito said as a warning. "You gave up much in your pursuit. She was once a human and now turned goddess. No matter how I look at it, I can only see it as temporary. One way or another. Either her body or soul will break before the other. That much power is dangerous for someone who was once mortal."

"Mortal, you say?" Haise asked with his eyes open. "For her to wield that much energy…"

Sesshomaru glared at Haise but resisted the urge to fling out his poison whip. Taking in a deep breath, he didn't want to think about Kaito's warning, but he had a point. It was something Sesshomaru thought of as well but didn't wish to. Knowing her limits would take time, and he didn't know how much time they had to work on limits. Let alone how far to actually push her.

"We shall head East this evening. Her powers seem to be stronger during the night and there isn't time to waste," Sesshomaru said as he quickly turned and walked out of the room. Deep down he wanted to go to the forest and train for hours to get his mind off of what was going through it. Her dead body at the end of a bloody battlefield. She deserved more than that. He would make sure she didn't die. He had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rin," Satomi called out when she walked outside for some fresh air. Kagome and Rin were still playing by the beach. Inu-Yasha was no doubt watching from the forest nearby and she sensed Sesshomaru not too far off either. However, his aura seemed agitated and uneasy unlike normal. Usually his demonic aura was calm and collected. This time it seemed to be flaring out in all directions. Rin saw Satomi and ran up to her full of energy but breathless. "I see you've been having a good day."

Satomi smiled contently as Rin told her all the little details about her day on the beach and the treats she got to eat. Truly she felt like a mother even though the girl was into her early teens. After this war was done, she would never get to see her have a life beyond now, so she watched every detail of her face, listened to every inflection of her voice, anything to preserve how she was now.

"Satomi, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru since the meeting?" Rin asked directly, making Satomi snap out of her trance.

"I have not. Hana and Maori were keeping me company. However, I'll imagine we will be leaving soon. Maybe as soon as tonight, it's hard to tell though since he hasn't mentioned anything," she said to Rin before turning her attention to Kagome. "Apparently there's a disturbance in the East that they wish for me to take care of. After that they will meet us in the West."

"Inu-Yasha and I will accompany you then," Kagome said with a smile as Satomi smiled back. It would be nice to have some female company of her own age. Rin was amazing but there was only so much she could bring up to the younger ears.

"I look forward to it. Should be interesting with the brothers. Hopefully we don't have to scold them too much," Satomi said teasingly as they started to walk towards the town.

"No promises," Kagome said with a groan. "They've always been impossible."

Both sighed and then laughed as they talked about the past issues the brothers had. Satomi was getting quite the earful and shaking her head to the stories. Sounded like they both had a lot of issues to work out, but things sounded calmer. Perhaps Kagome was part of it and taking care of Rin in the village. Surely that would keep Sesshomaru in check a bit better. Maybe…

Sesshomaru's aura hadn't been calming down by the time sunset came. The girls had been in the small hut Kagome and Inu-Yasha stayed in and Satomi excused herself. Sighing, she decided she better just get this over with. When the guy picked to be angry, he was rather obstinate in it. Just when she was thinking that Inu-Yasha appeared before her.

"I wouldn't," he said warningly. "When he's like this it's best to leave him alone. However, that's just my experience. Didn't take much for him to want to rip my head off anyway." He continued walking as Satomi just nodded and smiled.

Continuing to walk in Sesshomaru's direction, there were a few times where his aura burned her. Poison? She saw the poison more than once, perhaps that was his ability. Either way it was powerful, and her purification powers were healing her as fast as it bit into her skin. She could feel the aura start to dissipate as she drew closer. Almost as if he was inviting her.

The clearing was burned and drenched with the smell of a strong poison. He was letting off some steam, that much was certain. He looked to her glaringly as she reached the clearing and stepped forward. Stopping once she saw his face, her eyes determined to not falter. They were still some distance apart, but it may as well have been worlds.

"What is it, woman?" he asked pointedly as he looked at her yukata. It was burned in places from his own energy. Sniffing the air, she didn't seem to be hurt. However, he could have sworn he smelled her blood as she approached. Her power must have healed her as she came into this dense fog of poison. A purple cloud of miasma settled into the ground, turning the grass brown.

"I could ask you the same, demon," she answered with the same level of condescending nature. "Throwing tantrums over something? You certainly did some damage." Narrowing her eyes, his own eyes matched hers flashing a bright red before he disappeared and reappeared inches from her face. His eyes were back to amber as she now looked up at him.

"What did you barter for your power?" he asked with his tone demanding an answer. She looked to the side and he touched her chin with his thumb and index finger to turn it back to him. "I'm not a fool, woman. Don't treat me as such."

"Woman, is that all I am to you now?" she asked as she slapped his hand away. It was hard to find the words that she wanted to tell him. Tears welled up painfully as her voice felt like it was choked from her throat.

"What did you barter?" he asked again, this time it felt softer. Less demanding and more pleading.

Leaning her head forward against his chest, she breathed as the tears blurred her vision. One by one they fell to the ground, purifying the poison and leaving the grass green where the drops landed.

"I was supposed to have died so many other times. I couldn't protect Rin when she needed me. I couldn't do anything with my life. So, I gave up my life for the powers I would use in return to be sure Rin was protected. At least my death will have meaning," she said as he gripped her shoulders almost painfully and pulled her away so he could look at her.

Her eyes were calm although the tears fell, and he was left with his eyes wide not knowing what to say. It was what he thought, but he wished for it to be anything but that. His grip lessened on her shoulders. "Your life would have had meaning. Humans have such a fleeting life, why do this?"

"Yes, it is fleeting. I would rather die for a cause I know I believe in rather than not knowing what cause is left to me. To be with the ones I care about most at the end and know when it will be here than never knowing the next step. This world is harsh and cruel, and I was promised of her protection." Her tears stopped as she wiped them, now she was just sure of her cause even more.

"I have guaranteed that for years," Sesshomaru said almost insulted. "You doubt my abilities. I could have protected you and her without your sacrifice."

"I don't doubt you, but this world is ever changing. What if you died? What then? I couldn't bear the thought of either of you dying," she admitted as she reached forward and hugged him. Taking in a deep breath and letting it go, she could feel the poison lifting. His arms didn't wrap around her, but she knew that he understood her.

"I will not die. Neither will you two. I will win the war with Jiro and you can keep your powers hidden as much as possible," he said as his arms finally wrapped around her upper back. She was so warm and pure, he felt obligated. He couldn't let her die. Even if it meant going it alone, he wouldn't endanger her to protect this world. He was too selfish for that. She was his, not to give to the world for their martyr. The world didn't deserve that.

His words made her take in another deep breath and hold onto his woodsy sent. It was like home should smell. Maybe he could do this on his own. However, she knew that would be impossible. Feeling his power, Jiro was willing to play dirty and yet she sensed Sesshomaru would eventually do the same to win. She didn't want it to come down for that. For his pride to take a hit just because of his need to protect her.

"I know you'll protect us. But who will protect yours?" she asked as he almost laughed at the idea. A small 'huff' left his mouth as he shook his head. She looked up at him and she saw a small tug of a smile on the side of his mouth. It made her blush.

"Satomi," he said leaving her breathless. "You are the most beautifully stubborn woman I have ever met." Kissing her forehead, he walked passed her as she turned to follow with her cheeks red as crimson. As they walked, she ended up beside him. Sliding her hand to his, she threaded her fingers with his.

"Sesshomaru, you are the most honorable handsome demon I have ever met," she said quietly as she looked up at him, his face almost unreadable. It was obvious he was not used to compliments, usually the opposite she figured.

"We leave tonight," he said changing the subject as she shook her head knowing what he was doing. "We don't have time to waste, and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can figure out the rest of the problem. The East won't take long to get to and Rin will probably sleep most of the time on Ah-Un. The entire night should be enough."

"What about the mountain's aura since it's holy? Won't that hurt you?"

"Don't be foolish. I will not succumb to such nonsense."

"Suit yourself, stubborn dog demon," she said shaking her head again. "I hear Kagome and Inu-Yasha are coming with."

"That is true, but I won't have them slow us down," he said narrowing his eyes at the thought.

"Sometimes I can see why some would call you heartless," she said with a laugh before catching a glare from him.

"You'd be wise to heed them," he said warningly as he thought about the deeds he had committed before.

"I'm a person who believes what I see with my own eyes. You're far from heartless, but the one we're battling is. We will be strong if we stick together, but we have to be united. All of us," she said determined as his mouth twitched to another ever so barely there smile.

"You're quite motivating for a human," he said teasingly as she blushed. Finally coming up to the village, she saw Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Rin, Kohaku, and Kilala all waiting. Still holding onto his hand, Kagome almost looked like she would faint from the sight. Inu-Yasha was even more at a loss for words.

"I take it you're ready," Sesshomaru said not letting their looks phase him. Although he knew exactly why.

"Don't give us that, of course we are. Time to show that guy who's here to stop him every time," Inu-Yasha said full of confidence as he punched the air. The rest agreed as Sesshomaru and Satomi let go of each other's hand.

"Now we don't know what's waiting for us in the East, but let's go get some answers. I want this guy done with so we can go on with our lives," Satomi said as Rin went to her side holding her arm.

"Yeah!" Rin called out as everyone smiled.

It was decided that Kagome would ride with Kohaku on Kilala. Satomi and Rin would ride on Ah-Un while Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru would keep the lead and back protected on their journey. It would be a long night, but they agreed stopping would hinder their plan. Rin would rest since she was the least prepared for these sorts of things, but Satomi almost welcomed the idea of making sure she was safe as she slept.

Sesshomaru and the cloud beneath him protected the front as Kilala and Ah-Un were close together. Kagome and Satomi would chat now and again but it was mostly quiet. There was so much riding on this journey. The fate of the world that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were familiar with, but Satomi felt the weight of it as the night dragged on. Everyone was depending on her, but she didn't know how to live up to the expectations. The only thing she could do was do the best she could. But would her best be enough… she could only hope.

"I see it," Kagome called out as the hazy mountain made its appearance as the sun broke through the fog on the horizon. They had ridden all night, Rin was rubbing her eyes as she woke up and the rest seemed to be exhausted. It was still a good two day walk from where they were. But the aura didn't feel holy even from here. It felt tainted somehow like the generals were worried about.

However, suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and so did Ah-Un and Kilala. Narrowing her eyes, Satomi could see the thick barrier. It was more obvious as she concentrated. This far out… but it didn't feel pure. There was something else at work here, as if something wanted what was at the mountain to create chaos. No doubt Jiro and his followers were to blame for this.

"We stop here," Sesshomaru said as he descended in annoyance. If even he wanted to stop and investigate then Satomi knew something was off. He would be the type to charge in and not worry if people followed him.

Following him, Satomi jumped off of Ah-Un and rushed to the barrier. Looking at it further, she could feel the world seemingly go away as voices became faded. Looking forward and narrowing her eyes, she could see a figure in the distance.

"Hello my dear," said the chilling voice she already knew. Jiro.

Everyone seemed to be paused in time as she went to everyone. The silhouette in the distance walked closer until she could see it was him on the other side of the barrier.

"Happy to see me? We could end this here, but that would be too soon. I want the world to see your death so they never question me." Menacing. That was the only thing in his voice she could hear. "I want to hear your last breath under my hand."

"You're a monster," she said as she stood her ground and clenched her fists.

"Oh hardly my dear. I am what the world created, it's the world that's a monster," he said shaking his head and sighing. "Monsters are demons like them that think they can rule the world and no one ever thinks otherwise."

"You're a demon yourself," she said accusingly.

"Hm… now I am," he said as he started fading away. "I do hope you don't die yet, goddess. I look forward to doing the deed myself."

Suddenly it was like everything moved forward again in time. Everyone was talking about the barrier. Satomi was out of sorts as Sesshomaru picked up on that.

"Are you ill?" he asked curiously. The barrier was emitting a sort of strange aura and he wondered if she was affected by it.

"No… just. It's nothing," she said not knowing how to explain what happened. "We should keep walking and see if there's a weak point. I don't sense any give here."

"She's right, staying here won't do us much good," Kagome said noting the area was rather ominous feeling. "I sense a better area to the north."

Walking, Satomi couldn't get what happened out of her head. What kind of trap did Jiro set for them that he hoped she survived just to be killed later. He was truly evil, but she knew she'd have to be on her guard. All the while, she felt like she was being watched. However, it was a different kind of presence. An angry presence.


	19. Chapter 19

Making their way towards what felt like a less dense aura from the barrier, Satomi was still bothered by what Jiro had said. He wanted to kill her so badly, and yet she was being spared just for the public execution of it all. Twisted didn't even begin to describe that evil demon. What did he mean by 'I am now'? That part bothered her equally but for different reasons. She had heard of humans turning into demons, but they were usually lesser demons that were no longer of their past selves. His words truly had her puzzled.

Sighing heavily, Kagome and the others looked at her in the silence that ensued. Everyone noted that she was acting different. She had never been that good at hiding her emotions, and it showed even more now than ever.

"You know, sighing doesn't solve it," Inu-Yasha spoke up in an annoyed voice. "I swear if I have to hear one more I think I may lose it."

Just like a switch she spun around, and it was as if an aura of purity washed over him. But it was an angry purity, and suddenly Inu-Yaha's hair was black and his dog ears gone. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Her own eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She purified his demon nature, without even a thought.

Sesshomaru felt an odd sensation on his arm as he realized he wasn't in the path of her gaze but some of her aura had brushed up against him. She had burned a part of his arm that was already healing. If Inu-Yasha had been all demon, he would have been mortally wounded. In this case, his human nature saved him from a whim of anger. Go figure he lucked out once again.

"I'm sorry," Satomi said softly breaking the silence.

"Nah, pretty sure he deserved it," Kagome said as Inu-Yasha looked at her for help. "Don't be so rude, obviously the barrier is taking its toll and you had to go open your big mouth."

"The hell…," Inu-Yasha said with a grunt. "Fine I'm sorry, now turn me back."

"Uh… I don't even know how I turned you human, let alone take it back," she admitted with a little shallow laugh. Scratching the side of her face, she thought as he started walking towards her. Sesshomaru walked inbetween and narrowed his eyes at Inu-Yasha.

"Her aura is still permeating the area. We need to move, not indulge in this foolishness," Sesshomaru said as a final say as he turned and walked further away. His own demonic energy was being manipulated. She would be worse than the mountain at this rate, but then perhaps that would make the path that much easier if he could get used to her purifying aura.

Following him, Satomi felt horrible, but she didn't find it in herself to apologize a second time. This place was making her feel sick, as if everything was slowing down. The anger that was following her was choking her, making her legs heavy, and her mind cloudy. It wasn't Jiro, but something wanted her attention. Her aura was becoming harder to control and her emotions with it.

Looking back at Inu-Yasha, she could see his silver hair returned and they were talking, but she couldn't hear them. Looking to Sesshomaru, she reached forward but her hand went through him. He glanced back but seemed to notice nothing.

'Tsukuyomi,' she called out in her mind, but there was nothing. What was happening? She stopped, but her body continued on in her sad expression. Running to catch up, she suddenly felt heavy. Collapsing on the ground, she watched them all leave her soul behind. Hearing rustling behind her, she could feel a presence.

"You're the same as me," the voice belonged to a young woman. Probably her age, but she couldn't turn her head to be sure. "They didn't even notice the change let alone how you're now trapped here. So sad, little girl."

Little girl? She couldn't ask to confirm, but what was going on? Pain shot up through her body as the others disappeared into the distance. The voice had disappeared, and it was now too quiet. Something was very wrong with this place, but she didn't have time to be here. It was obvious that if she was going to escape, she'd have to do it herself.

Concentrating, she moved her hand just enough to try and push herself up. Struggling to get that far, she had a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. Breathing heavy, she felt ridiculous until she looked down at her body. She looked a lot shorter than she remembered. Within the barrier, it gave off a mirror like reflection, although imperfect. Now she knew why the voice called her 'little girl', she truly was a little girl.

From her memory, she would have been about ten years old or so, just a few years younger than Rin now. Her eyes wide, she didn't have time to think of how or why. She had to keep moving. Standing was out of the question as her body buckled under her. Crawling was a struggle but it had to be done. Would no one notice her gone for so long? Surely her body was being weird? Either way, she didn't have time to think of it, her body took everything just to move. And it looked like her goddess powers would be useless now.

"Stupid goddess powers, stupid demons, stupid stupid stupid," she said with the anger that piled up inside of her.

"Good… now give me that anger," the voice reappeared in front of her. The feet were bare and looked to be pristinely clean despite being in the forest. Looking up was a struggle, but the white kimono and red obi stood out against the forest green behind her. Long black hair tied up in a red ribbon and eyes as cold as ice and black as coal adorned her face. Her skin was almost deathly white. "Give in to your anger."

"I'm trying to get angry so I can go back to my body. Now move," she said in a voice she hardly recognized. Her child voice was so different from her memory. However, she had to remain strong. Moving forward, she hardly cared she went right through the young woman.

"Why do you persist?" Suddenly a jolting pain went through her as she fell back to the ground. As if a thousand lightning bolts ran through her body and left her motionless. Stabs of pain continued to flow through her body like knives as she couldn't find the energy to move. She was helpless and the voice was gone yet again.

"Because… I have no choice…," she finally said as the darkness took her. Just a little rest, that would be all she needed. She had to make it back, she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the other's walked, Sesshomaru made a glance backwards. Something seemed to want his attention, and this forest was continually giving off a strange aura. Not to mention Satomi was oddly quiet and solemn. Narrowing his eyes, he brought up his sword and nearly swung her head off. Looking to him with an emotionless face, everyone gasped. Time was quiet for a moment, then suddenly there was life to her eyes again.

"Well, this is troublesome," it was her voice, but Sesshomaru knew it wasn't her using it. "I suppose we should have a sit down in the village, eh? This forest is dangerous."

"Where is Satomi?" Sesshomaru demanded not moving his sword.

"She isn't here. Her soul is lost to me. As for me, I am her god host Tsukuyomi. I've been trying to find her, but she is beyond my reach for whatever the reason. I stopped hearing her just moments after she nearly purified the half demon. I just thought she was out of sorts because she felt rather bad…"

Looking to the ground, Sesshomaru lowered his sword. He swore to protect her, and now her soul just up and vanishes. With a determined look, he set out the way they came. He would find her come hell or high water. As for how, he would figure it out.

Tsukuyomi followed close behind along with the others. "Why do you follow?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Well, you may need the help, and with her soul on the escape route, you may need the body nearby just in case," Tsukuyomi said with a shrug. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of this god taking the commands of her body, but if it kept her alive then he would take it for now.

"Well, you do need her alive yet it seems. Willing to kill her for the cause, but I already promised her I would protect her," Sesshomaru said determined to show this god who was the demon lord around here.

"Your father said the same thing to his goddess," Tsukuyomi said before being put into the air by the throat. Sesshomaru was not in the mood, and everyone was urging behind him to let her body go. While the god was there, it was still her body.

"Sesshomaru, don't be rash. We need him now," Kagome said as Sesshomaru's muscles relaxed and let the body down.

"Did you ever wonder about his past? I could tell you many things since I am even older than he was. It is my job to watch over the lunar creatures, demons included I suppose. At least to keep tabs on them," Tsukuyomi said with a smirk.

Inu-Yasha's ear perked up but he knew it could be a trick. Time of was the essence, and everyone knew that. Sesshomaru just continued walking and Tsukuyomi shrugged again. _To be a god amongst demons, how the mighty have fallen_ , he thought humored by the idea. Her soul was close by, it was screaming, but he dared not tell a demon that. The pain was starting to jolt through her body, but there was no blood. If she were to take back her body without giving her soul time to heal… stopping her body, he watched the others eye him with suspicion.

"I can go no further…," he admitted as worry clouded his face. "Her soul can not return to this body yet. Bringing a hand in front of her chest, there was a bright light and then a crystal. She needs to return to that first."

"Why?" Kagome asked never hearing of a body that shouldn't return to its body as soon as possible.

"Her soul," he started before shaking her head. The priestess needed to know because she would be the one to jump start the healing. "It's being tortured. If it returns, the wounds will show on the body and she will die. I will not even be able to save her then."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he approached her body with anger. "Where is she?"

Handing the crystal to him, Tsukuyomi pointed towards the barrier. The torture was severe, the screaming was nearly deafening to him. She was trying to get to Sesshomaru but even then she couldn't see him. To be so torn apart, what demented demon would do this? And yet, there wasn't a demonic presence. Simply an angry spirit. However, there was nothing simple about this spirit. The anger was nearly blinding with the need to torture. Killing felt like a bonus.

Kohaku noticed Satomi's breath grow ragged. "Miss, do you need to sit on Kilala?" Simply nodding, her body moved towards the demon cat. Leaning her body against it, Tsukuyomi felt his control slipping. The soul wanted to be reunited, but it simply couldn't happen yet. Jiro had to be behind this, no doubt the monster knew this angry spirit resided here.

Sesshomaru approached the place where Tsukuyomi said next to the barrier, and he could feel the pain. What was happening, he had no idea. The crystal was shaped like a flower, a budding rose he supposed and he held it out before him. It glowed with a white light as he could see her battered soul enter. There was no image of her body, but he could feel the angry spirit flee quickly.

Handing off the crystal to Kagome, he chased after the spirit. It would be destroyed for that. Swinging his sword, he aimed it at the barrier where he sensed the soul enter through. Nothing. Not even a give to the barrier's power. Growling with anger, he sheathed his sword and walked back to them. They were going towards the village again. This time faster as he could feel Kagome's healing powers working its way to Satomi's soul.

Seeing the group, they were at the outskirts of the village. He took his time needing to relax before he killed the impudent god for not finding her faster. He could see why they had been stopped here by Jiro, this place was cursed. The heaviness didn't affect him, but he could imagine for a divine being it would. He wondered if perhaps that was why the god's senses weakened so it didn't even know her soul left the body.

The barrier here was not able to be destroyed by his own sword. A sword that was supposed to destroy all it touched and what the aftermath touched thereafter. Similar to what they had gone through with Rin all those months ago. Only this time he didn't know what this barrier was linked to. The soul that tormented Satomi? It was possible.

He remained outside of the village perimeter for a little while longer, thinking of what Jiro's motivations could be. With most motivations it was power, but Jiro just seemed to want to create chaos. At first the chaos was directed at himself being the demon lord of the west. Now, with Satomi being the goddess of the moon, his actions had changed. Either way, Rin seemed to be part of the equation. It was too dangerous to keep including her, as he remembered years ago how that turned out from his reckless pride. However, it was risky to leave her as well. Kagome and Inu-Yasha would be the only ones he could trust with the task. However, he noticed a shift in Kagome's scent. Another change in the development. Did his father have to deal with such frustrations? He had to wonder.

Feeling drops of rain fall from the sky, he turned to the village and followed the scent of Satomi. It was intoxicating and radiated a sense of peace. Yet, this time it was different. There was pain, he could feel it extending out to him as if she was right there reaching out to him. His pace quickened as he walked inside and saw the orb resting on Kagome's palms delicately. Satomi's body was still possessed by the god as it sat next to her.

"We were just talking about her condition," Kagome said looking up as everyone else watched her. "There's a lot of damage though and it will take time to heal. Time he don't really have." Looking around, Kohaku nodded.

"My Lord, there is a way to heal her faster, but it will require your assistance," Kohaku said as everyone hushed in the room.

"Well," Sesshomaru said impatiently as Satomi stood up. Her face was solemn as she looked to the ground. The expression made his heart clench, a sensation he knew little of.

"As a demon lord, you have much power," Tsukuyomi started as a deep breath was taken in and let out. "You and her are linked through the power she borrowed from you in the beginning. To quicken the process it would basically require you to take on the damage and allow her to heal on the same level you do. If I were to reunite this body with the soul without the exchange, it would be lethal even with the powers of a god. She is strong, but I fear not strong enough with the condition she is in. The soul that tormented her was not an ordinary angry soul, it was brutal to cut away pieces of her the way it did."

Holding out her arm, it brought upon a vision of a body torn limb from limb. Bloody and battered. It took him a moment to realize it was her. That was the condition of her soul. The sight made his eyes gleam red with anger as his true demon form wanted to emerge and destroy what did this to her. Calming himself, he glared at her and then looked to the orb again.

"What needs to be done?" Sesshomaru asked looking determined. He promised to keep her safe and already this was looking unpromising. He had his honor to uphold and his promise.

"First you need to lie down," Satomi said as he glared at her brutally obeying the words. As the group cleared space, Satomi laid down next to him. "Now Kagome, I need you to put the orb in my hand when I say. I will resist the soul wanting to connect, however this will only be for a short time. Being this close is already hard enough. After that, Sesshomaru I need you to connect with her soul. Just quiet your mind and concentrate on what you need to do to help her. Your goal should be to find her first. Understood?"

He nodded looking towards the ceiling. Being this close to her and yet so far away. He felt vulnerable, something he would never admit aloud. He had never looked for a soul before. He brought back Rin's once, but that wasn't finding it. The way Tsukuyomi made it sound, it was going to be difficult. Even if the instructions were easy.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome approach with the orb, he closed his eyes and at first it felt like nothing was happening. However, when he opened his eyes, everything was dark. Sesshomaru was now standing in nothingness. No sound, no ground or sky… just darkness. His breath echoed around him as he tried to understand where he was. A cry broke the silence. It was almost inaudible; however, he knew it was her. Rushing in the direction, he could still only see darkness.

Looking around again, in another direction he saw a light. Dim yet there. Flying quicker than he ever had, he stopped before the small orb of light before reaching out for it. The cries were coming from this small place. Touching it, he saw flashes of the malice done to her soul. The pain carved out blood under his clothes. He was taking on her damage now. He found her, but the light was so dim yet. Taking in another breath, he took on more damage as blood flowed in small streams down his body. Refusing to go to his knees, he held the orb as his arms and legs felt like they were being torn although they remained attached.

The light shined brighter as time passed on. It was impossible to know how much time had passed by now. Every cut felt drawn out slowly and deliberately. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his hand. His senses had dropped as he was now surrounded by his own blood. Was he losing his mind, he didn't think so, but he could see her glowing silhouette before him.

"That's enough," she begged as she stood before him. He was not aware of when he did drop to one knee, but apparently long enough to have her go to her own knees in front of him to be able to see his face. Taking his hand between her own, she kissed his knuckles as tears rolled down her face. "You shouldn't have done this."

He shook his head in response. "I made a promise. I keep my promises on my honor."

"Damn your honor, foolish demon," she said through the tears as she reached her hand out to touch his face. Her hand felt like silk against his skin. She was the most beautiful person he ever encountered. Her purity was too much for him and yet he wanted to consume it all. All for himself. Selfish yes, but he didn't care enough to change it. She was his, and he was hers. What he was willing to do for her proved that.

Standing slowly, he felt himself reach for her shoulder for balance. She stood with him and held his hand there. He could see her look into him for an answer he didn't even know there was a question for. Looking at her, she pulled herself into an embrace against his bloodied body. She would still love him with all this blood. Most would run in fear.

"I was afraid you forgot about me then," she said as a memory flashed at the beginning of her torture. He brought his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him. "You were all that kept me going in the end. I wanted to yell at you for forgetting me."

"Foolish woman." His voice was raspy as he spoke. Slowly, he could smell her scent and feel her embrace even more so. His body felt light somehow. His fingers raked through her hair slowly as his strength returned gradually as hers did as well. Closing his eyes, he felt at peace for probably the first time in his life.

Suddenly there was a light. A strong light that was harsh before his eyelids. As he opened his eyes, he could hear chatter. His body felt heavy now as he reached forward and saw Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Kilala gathered. His upper body was unclothed and bandaged. His hakamas covered in blood. Looking beside him, he didn't see her. However, when he looked forward, she was there. Leaning over him with a smile that melted his beast of a cold heart.

"You're back," she said as she pressed her forehead to his grabbing his hand. "We've been waiting."

Rin emerged from the outside door with tears in her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru! You were covered in blood and then Satomi woke up yesterday but you weren't waking up. We were so worried. Kagome and Satomi bandaged you over and over. I was so scared you were going to die."

"It was my fault, I was careless," Satomi said as she brought Rin into an embrace. "We can rest easy now with this. We have other problems to take care of tomorrow."

"No, we have already wasted enough time," Sesshomaru said trying to get up. His wounds had been severe, but they were healing. The god was right, she wouldn't have been able to survive this. Even Sesshomaru felt he wouldn't have if it had been a direct attack.

"You did this for me, so let me say this to you. Rest," Satomi said putting a hand to his forehead and again he felt his body light. She had done something to him, curses. He had to hand it to her, it was hard to refuse when she just did what she wanted regardless. All he could do was protect her along the way. Even through his dreams, he couldn't hide a small smirk that emerged upon his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic. Sequel is already planned and I'm super excited to get the last half of this finished so we can start that adventure as well. Consider supporting me if you wish at /sajala


	20. Chapter 20

"He might kill you for that," Inu-Yasha said with a smirk. Honestly, he looked like he rather enjoyed it as Satomi looked at him with a worried look before sighing.

"Well, it was a good run, but he's too injured now. Because of me," she said looking to him and scanning his wounds. They were healing fast, but he needed more time. He had been sleeping along side her absorbing her wounds for two full days. Waking up yesterday, she could see the toll it took. She owed him everything and yet everything didn't seem like enough now.

"He did it to save you, there was no telling what could have happened if he didn't," Kagome said soothingly as she put her hand to Satomi's shoulder. Kagome had watched Satomi try to come to terms with what he did. It had shocked everyone that he agreed so willingly.

"She tore me apart as if I was a rag doll. Now he chose to suffer through it. I'm not a goddess, I'm just as weak as I've always been. At least now we know what we're dealing with. The protective sutras are at least holding up now. With the village being abandoned at least we don't have to worry about casualties if things get messy," Satomi said with a sigh as she tried to get over feeling sorry for herself. It didn't do Sesshomaru any good to have her like this.

Extending her arms out above his body, she continued to try and heal his wounds faster. Occasionally, she would feel him stir only to sleep again. Did he ever really sleep when he wasn't forced to? She never really did see him sleep before her after being with him and yet he always seemed relaxed and calm. If he ever did it was after she was long asleep. Demons were strange, but she wanted to know him more. She owed him that much, to know who he really was.

Her aura poured out over him and she had to remember that he was a demon and if too much pure energy came out it could do more damage than good. Teetering on that constant delicate edge, she could feel his strength returning more and more. Everyone had gone about their day within the sutras Kagome had brought up around the village. Feeling the angry energy around the barrier they provided though proved to be stressful. Even Rin was feeling more down than usual.

As Satomi took a break, she stood up and noticed everyone was outside. Sighing, she took a step outside of the door and noticed a shockwave of energy. Apparently, the spirit didn't like being kicked out of her own stomping grounds. Pity, Satomi wished she could do worse to eliminate the threat. However, it wasn't a demon and yet it seemed to be on the verge of something more. A breaking point that could make it all fall apart.

Kagome was near a sutra, chanting her spiritual energy into it. They were draining fast and it wasn't because of her lack of spiritual power. This spirit meant business and it was focusing on finding a way in. Walking up to her, she waited until Kagome was done with her chant and gave a small reassuring smile.

"She's not letting up, is she?" Satomi asked as Kagome shook her head.

"She's not. I don't know how much more I can hold her, but I can't see her. The aura is everywhere but the presence comes and goes. I don't know if my bow and arrow can quell this one," Kagome admitted. The original plan was to have Kagome purify it while Satomi and Sesshomaru were out of commission, but that proved to be less than efficient. Now the soul just kept moving and letting her aura permeate everything and remain invisible.

"There has to be something," Satomi said as they both headed back to the hut. Rin was sitting outside the hut door with Kohaku. They seemed to be talking as the women approached but the mood seemed so grim that Satomi was saddened by it. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon and back on the road. We have a war to win."

Trying to be positive when she felt just as miserable was beyond difficult. The two nodded but she knew this place was making them depressed. Couldn't go anywhere and yet couldn't stay. The aura felt as if they were put into a cage and someone was constantly knocking at the bars. Trapped.

Suddenly realizing something, she turned her head quickly to look at the barrier. She had an idea, a rather reckless one but it could work. What use was she as a divine being if she couldn't even figure an angry spirit out.

"Kagome, I have an idea," Satomi said with a small grin.

"Somehow I don't think I'll like it," Kagome said with a sigh. "What can I do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really don't like this plan," Kagome said with a groan as they prepped for Satomi to go outside of the barrier. Inu-Yasha agreed for the first time in ages so willingly. Rin and Kohaku looked at her with worry as well. Everyone seemed to agree, but Satomi had held a valid point earlier with the formation of this plan.

Her memory went to earlier in the day. 'What if she's lashing out because she, herself, has been trapped? What if she's the one being tortured? If I can't help this soul, what hope do I have in saving the rest of this land?' It was a sad thought. If this soul had gone through the same thing Satomi did, it was more than hell, it was the lowest level imaginable. Ripping and tearing at your body that you can feel to the marrow of your bones to your heart and soul feeling the agony. There was a personal vendetta from the soul, and Satomi wanted to help. If it wasn't her, it could have been anyone and there was no telling if anyone else would have made it back as she did.

"I'll be fine. I know what to expect this time and I won't have Sesshomaru interfere. He has done enough," Satomi said nodding her head towards the still slumbering demon. Walking outside, Rin and Kohaku were to remain inside while Inu-Yasha and Kagome would back up Satomi. Kilala was to protect the hut.

Rin burst out of the hut in tears as she wrapped her arms around Satomi's waist. Rin had grown into such a beautiful young lady and Satomi would live to see her grow every day until she had to say good bye. Today would not be that day of severance, she would be sure of that.

"Don't go away," Rin said burying her face in Satomi's shoulder as tears rolled down.

"I'll be back before you know it. Sesshomaru will be there with you and I'm sure if he feels the need he will wake up. He's a stubborn demon that way," Satomi said with a confident smile as she hugged Rin back and patted her head. "I don't let her get the upper hand this time."

Nodding into her shoulder, Rin backed away slowly as Kohaku came back out to escort her inside. Rin looked back as Satomi made sure to keep eye contact with a smile and a wave.

"You seem confident," Inu-Yasha said with an arched brow.

"I'm not, but she needs me to be," Satomi said honestly as Inu-Yasha just shook his head. He knew what she meant. To be strong for them so that they could hope for the best instead of expecting the worst. She was the opposite of his brother, and yet he could tell she impacted him greatly over the last few months. She wasn't the woman he deserved, but she was the woman his brother needed.

"We'll be here, just let us do our job and you do yours. We've been through worse," Inu-Yasha said patting her shoulder as Kagome smiled and nodded agreeing with her husband.

"Right, let's get it done." Satomi walked forward to the edge of the barrier. Pressing her hand to the border, she could feel someone pressing back. Looking up, she saw the spirit. She was more ragged than Satomi remembered. All this effort into trying to break the barrier must have done a number. Or rather they were seeing the real soul for the first time.

All the pain raged through Satomi, but she knew it wasn't her own. It swirled around her like a torrent of water, knocking her back before she got up again. All the while she could hear a voice. It was small and belonged to a young woman. She could see a tree with blood everywhere along the roots and trunk and a figure laying lifeless before it. 'Help me.'

Darkness took her but it seemed to be more of a vision. Eyes opening and shutting as a demon spoke words she couldn't understand. A chant of some sort. The ripping and screaming were all Satomi could make out in the midst of blood and darkness. The moon was full, and the tree was blooming cherry blossoms of white. The ones low enough were red and dripping with her blood. The demon was human like, eyes of a glowing yellow and white as porcelain skin. His clothes looked to be that of a noble, the colors of black and white were splashed with red. It was his laugh though that rang through her head as the most memorable. The cackling laughs of evil that showed how much he enjoyed the torture.

Suddenly it went dark again. A figure in a ripped kimono of what used to be a light blue now tainted with red blood, her face was looking down as she walked towards Satomi. Stopping a body length ahead of her, Satomi just waited. It seemed like an eternity as she could hear her friends calling her in the reality she must have left behind.

"Do you hate me enough to kill me?" the figure asked wavering, as if she had been crying. "End it, goddess."

Coming back to reality, she found herself on the ground with Inu-Yasha and Kagome above her. Blinking, she sat up looking to the barrier. The woman was there as she had seen her in her vision. However, this time, the woman looked up. Beautiful caramel eyes and flawless skin of her face. Her kimono was the only evidence of the heinous act done to her. Black hair flowing down to her lower back was dripping blood off only the ends. Proof she was still living that day's events. She wanted someone to kill her. To destroy her soul once and for all.

"Kikyo once held my soul, I sense her essence with you. Her purity made the pain go away as I helped sustain her life for a time. I wanted the pain to go away again. But when I realized it wasn't her, I knew the pain would keep me here as it did before. I cannot forgive or forget, so I linger. The village left in fear of me and what had happened. Now, there is nothing but pain," the woman said to everyone.

"The demon?" Satomi asked as she stood up.

"In the forest yet preying on women that wander. The barrier is what Kikyo made to make sure he wouldn't escape, but someone tainted it to make sure only he, his prey, and the dead could move in and out of the barrier. I've been lingering for so long now trying to make those who enter flee for their lives."

"So, you tear them apart?" Kagome accused as Satomi raised her hand.

"No, she didn't want to do that. When I was there, I sensed an anger, a part of him he left behind. That's what has been pursuing us. He uses her as a way to weaken his opponents. She started to warn me before that part took over. He's using her to relive her darkest memory. The darkness that keeps her soul here. Touching my hand with the barrier, this is the real her," Satomi said now understanding with the difference between the two energies she felt from the soul. She was trapped in this brutal cycle. "Perhaps your barrier was the only solace she had in years."

"That's so sad," Kagome said now realizing why this soul seemed so insistent with her barrier. She was drawing out the purity to keep the demon away. Satomi could see the tears welling as Inu-Yasha even looked solemn.

"Even more of a reason to kill this bastard. Demons can be brutal, but this is something else. Something far worse," Inu-Yasha said as Satomi nodded her head.

"I agree," Kagome added as she squared herself up. Everyone looked to each other in agreement. It was settled, they were going to kill this heinous demon and help this woman once and for all.

"But the barrier is an issue. Since Jiro has warped its purpose, it will be more complicated to break," Satomi said realizing their only problem with going right away.

"I can weaken it, but only for a moment," the spirit said forelornly as she pointed to a spot next to the village. "You walk to your death. However, I cannot stop you. He wishes to meet you, as Jiro has told him much about you."

"This has trip written all over it," Inu-Yasha said narrowing his eyes. "No going around it though, this is the only break we've had. Trap or no trap."

The spirit nodded and looked to the ground. Satomi could feel the regret and pain from her knowing she was being pulled behind the scenes of this trick.

"What is your name?" Satomi asked her finally.

"I have no name. It is how my soul remains with him, it is now lost to me," she said sadly as she looked to Satomi with surprise. Satomi supposed that was the first time her name was ever asked for.

"What name would you prefer? I think Akemi suits you. It means bright and beautiful," Satomi said with a smile on her face. The soul looked at her in shock.

"I am anything but those descriptions. Do you mock me?" she asked as an angry tone passed through.

"I meant it as hope. A bright and beautiful future, with peace," Satomi clarified as Akemi smiled. The thought seemed to put her at ease.

"I hope you are right, goddess," Akemi added as she went to the barrier. "You won't have much time. Head east or follow the scent. Either way you will find him. He already knows you are here and awaits you anxiously." Disappearing, a small rupture in the barrier was slight, but they took their opportunity. Sesshomaru would be there and Kohaku could handle his own. They had no time to make other plans. It was now or never.

Rushing through, the aura through the other side was thick with the smell of blood and fear. Making a shudder run through Satomi, she could feel her confidence waning. If the demon was close, that was one thing, but his presence was quite a distance to the east. To feel the aura from here, it was no wonder the village was abandoned.

"This is bad," Kagome said looking around on edge as well.

"Too late now, just stay behind me," Inu-Yasha said to his wife as she nodded her head. "You too, Satomi. I won't have Sesshomaru kill me now because you had to play brave."

Shaking her head, it was hard to argue. Satomi was hardly the one to let a man defend her when she could very well defend herself, but this aura made her sick to her stomach. All the women he tortured, their souls called to her. All of them were trapped here. No longer able to control the urge, her stomach lurched against her as she went on her knees.

Wiping her mouth with her arm, she was pale as she rose up. "I can hear them," she said as Kagome went to her side and soothingly rubbed her back. "All those women are calling out to be saved." It was nearly deafening as the voices overlapped each other. However, in the distance, she concentrated on a figure. It was Akemi.

Akemi was pointing to the east and disappearing. "Looks like we have a guide," Inu-Yasha said as he sniffed the air, putting his sleeve to his nose. "The sooner we can get out of here the better. Let's get this over with." Following her, they made their way to where she had been, and she'd appear a distance ahead keeping them on the direction of their cause.

The voices were still echoing inside of her head, but her stomach still felt uneasy even with it being emptied. Occasionally, she would feel a strong presence of a woman and it would disappear just as fast. Looking in the direction, there would be a tree soaked in red. All the trees here seemed to have some red or another on them. As if they had soaked the blood into their core. They were getting closer now.

"Welcome to my Red Forest," a man said with a cackling laugh. "Jiro told me you would be here, and I was to entertain you. He's been a fan of my art for years." A beastly demon jumped from a low bough of a tree and landed just feet from Inu-Yasha. "Ah, the half demon I heard defeated Naraku. I usually only feed on human women, but I wonder what you taste like."

His body looked much like a wolf that was feral. Standing on his two hind legs, his arms had bulk in muscle and his claws were sharp and stained with blood. His eyes were wide with insanity as he looked to the women. Dark black scraggly fur covered his body and his long tail shook back and forth in anticipation.

"Taste this," Inu-Yasha yelled out as his Diamond Tessaiga shot out his Adamant Barrage. Many of the pieces pierced the trees and Satomi could hear the cries calling out. Their souls… they were all trapped.

"Inu-Yasha! The women's souls are in the trees! Don't strike them," Satomi said as the demon looked to her in shock.

"If you haven't noticed there are a ton of trees! Damn it," Inu-Yasha yelled back as he stood in front of Kagome. "You can't tell me every one…" While he looked around, the shock came upon his face. He could smell it now even more. "You sick bastard."

"Jiro said you were clever, but to discover that so fast. You truly are good enough to eat," the demon said with a menacing glance that gave away his sick appetites.

"Your fight is with me, demon," Inu-Yasha said as he sheathed his Tessaiga. Jumping forward, he was now in hand to hand combat with the demon and at a strong disadvantage. While the demon was bulky, his strength outmatched Inu-Yasha in hand to hand combat. Everything happened so fast. Suddenly, Kagome fainted and Inu-Yasha was knocked through two trees before he too was unconscious. Satomi could feel Akemi's involvement. Was she doing what she did to Satomi?

"You'll have to go through me," Satomi said as she swirled her energy around her like a whip.

"With pleasure," the demon said as he charged forward on all fours faster than she anticipated.

Suddenly there was a figure blocking her path. His scent was so familiar and welcomed now. He did say he would always protect her, but she didn't sense he was happy with the current situation.

"Stand down, woman," Sesshomaru said darkly as he held the demon by the neck in midair. "This demon is not worth your time. Hardly worth mine, but he must not live. This place is beyond cursed."

Angry was hardly the word for it as he used his poison claws and the demon narrowly escaped gasping for air as the claw marks had burned deep into his throat.

"You're the lover of the goddess. A demon lord… you make me sick," the demon said as Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red.

"You will not speak of her," was all he said as he disappeared and reappeared to make his strike. Narrowly missing, they continued to fight, and the odds were much more balanced now. As Satomi looked to Kagome, she could see her look to be in pain. It was starting.

Scrambling over, she touched Kagome's forehead and could see what was starting. The pain of the shockwaves was just the beginning. She wasn't too late. Sensing Akemi, she was now being controlled by the demon. Even as he fought, it was rather impressive but still the hold he had on her soul was intense. Fighting back the aura of the demon, she could feel Akemi trying to push with her. She wanted to be free from his grasp. Satomi's aura was attacking any that came near as a small orb of purification grew around them. It encased them as now and all Satomi could see was Kagome on the ground, Akemi sitting on her knees beside her crying and the background was almost completely white. Shadows of the events of Sesshomaru's fight could be seen but not heard. It was so peaceful.

"You… this is your power?" Akemi asked as the tears continued to fall. "This peace?"

She didn't know what to say. Closing her eyes, she could see Akemi's torture now clearly, but she worked beyond that memory now until she found a memory of a man calling out to her. "Yuki," Satomi said with a small smile. Reaching out to 'Akemi', Satomi closed her eyes as she grabbed Akemi's hand. "You were named after the first snow in a northern village. It was the largest blizzard they had ever seen. Your father fished as your mother took care of you and your four siblings. You fell in love with a young man that was traveling through the village looking for work. Hideki was his name. You were married and in love."

"I remember now," Yuki said as she too closed her eyes. "It was so long ago. We had a baby girl. Her name was Aoi, and she was the most beautiful baby. Then the famine and sickness took them both. We lived here and I couldn't bring myself to stay or leave. That's when it happened. I was so overtaken by grief… I followed a voice that said it would all be over."

"Allow me to bring you this peace. You and all the other women beyond this hell," Satomi asked as Yuki nodded.

"I am ready to be with them again. I know you will seek our judgement." As she started to disappear into the white light, the white world they were in started to expand. Satomi's goddess garb flowed around her body as her eyes glowed a bright light. Floating in midair, she could feel her powers call out of her. They knew what to do for her as she thought about purifying all the women. Suddenly, her voice sprung out of her singing to the souls that were now being brought to their loved ones. All of them had lost something. Homes, families, their very lives. Feeling their gratitude, she knew she would have to finish this herself. Her pride would allow her nothing less.

"One day you will realize,

The stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you,

But will you ever let it shine from within,

And cast all of your fears aside?

You'll see the light, but until that day comes

My Dearly Beloved,

Be strong, I shall be there

Always here beside you

So, keep your head held high,

The shadows of this world

Will try to steal you away into their arms

But you belong in mine"

Everything slowly started turning back to the regular scenery as the demon was angrily trying to reach for Satomi as Sesshomaru fended him off for her. Seeing the souls leave, the demon was thrown into a rage. Feral and strong, he cut Sesshomaru's face as he struggled to get through to her.

As she stood up, she looked to him calmly and appeared before him reaching forward. As she touched her hand to his chest, he feel back and gasped for air. Blood spewed from his mouth as he looked down. His body was slowly transforming into a man's. Scraggly black hair that was to his shoulders, eyes wide from not only insanity but confusion. His arms were still muscular, but his body was still deformed as he was transforming back and forth.

"He was a human once, but his sick hunger and deal with a demon made him into this beast," she said as she stood by Sesshomaru. "Jiro has partook in the devouring of these women's souls until there is almost nothing left, only to see them struggle to come back. I have heard the cries of these women and no more will I let your breath taint this sky."

As the demon looked to her in fear, he screamed in agony as his human side came to fruition. "How do you know all this?" he asked screaming at her.

"I heard, the women told me as much and your eyes tell me I know the unclouded truth. Die," she said as her battle axe materialized above him and took his life in one fatal blow. "Rest now, everyone."

Sesshomaru looked to her as she looked up at him. "I disobeyed, I suppose."

"No supposing about it," he said with a sigh as he turned around and walked to his brother. Using his poison whip he cracked the sound above his head making Inu-Yasha lurch up quickly. "But you did what you had to do."

"You bastard," Inu-Yasha yelled out as he realized what Sesshomaru had done. Looking to Kagome, he rushed to her. "Kagome?!"

"She sleeps now. I made sure no harm had come to her," Satomi said as Inu-Yasha sighed in relief.

"The air smells cleaner," Inu-Yasha noted as he took in a couple sniffs. The red was gone from the trees as well.

"I suppose it would. I just purified 526 souls," Satomi said trying to remember the exact count.

"You talk like that's a nice walk in the park to do all at once," Inu-Yasha said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they were suffering. I couldn't let them go through life like that knowing it would continue. They deserved to be with their loved ones, not left to rot here," Satomi said with tears starting to form.

"It was foolish, but you saved them all," Sesshomaru said looking towards the mountain that was their main goal before this mess. He seemed to be sulking, but he also sounded proud of her. He was always a mystery to her.

"We should head back," Satomi said as Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome to carry her. Satomi knew the baby was fine and she was sure Inu-Yasha knew the same. Just sleeping off the slight pain of inner soul torture. Satomi knew it all too well.

As they walked back, Satomi felt a surge of pride. She did that, she saved the day. Those women were grateful, and she felt fine for doing it. Her body slowly transformed back to normal as they walked, and her goddess power surge lifted. This journey would be hard fought, but she felt no regret, especially now. Her life would be dedicated to protecting the weak. Protecting this land from Jiro's evil grasp.

A.N.: Sorry for the delay! Away training for work, wedding planning, and being sick took its toll. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I already have my sequel planned out! I would love to hear your thoughts regarding the story and a sequel. Happy reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon~


	21. Chapter 21

"So, you hone your powers by concentrating on what you want most," Kagome explained as she and Satomi rode Ah-Un together above the forest. Kohaku and Rin rode Kilala while Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru managed on their own just fine. "For example, if I wish to purify an area, I imagine in spreading slowly and deliberately. If I wish to damage something, I imagine striking them hard and fast. If that makes sense."

"Oh, I get it! With the women I just imagined lifting their pain from the ground and helping them ascend to the sky. That kind of thing. As opposed to just letting it control me like it did in the forest," Satomi said understanding little by little more of her purifying powers. Kagome wouldn't be able to help with the goddess part but homing in the purification would help especially since they were working with a couple of demons.

"Exactly! I must say you are fun to teach because you pretty much already have it, just a few tweaks and you'll be a pro," Kagome said excitedly as she smiled ear to ear.

"Well, I wouldn't say pro, but how embarrassing would it be if I couldn't even do basic purification and I call myself a goddess," Satomi admitted as Kagome shook her head and they booth laughed. The way the trip was now, they would be at the mountain base by morning.

Nightfall was coming over the sky as the purple sunset faded into dark. The stars shone so bright and in glittering clusters, it felt like a dream to Satomi. The night she woke up from her stone sleep was similar in clarity. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up until her neck felt stiff. Looking down again, she noticed Sesshomaru's head turning away from her. He always seemed to be glancing at her inconspicuously now. Part of her wondered if he was still upset with her about making him rest. The other was a little less curious and more ravenous.

Sighing, she was looking down when she saw a source of steam. Narrowing her eyes, it was difficult to see but she pulled Ah-Un to go that direction. The rest followed, although Inu-Yasha voiced his annoyance grumbling in the back. Landing in a small clearing, it was perfect for camping. The mountain wasn't going anywhere and they were all tired, even more from their experience at the beginning of the forest.

"Why did we stop?" Inu-Yasha asked irritated and Sesshomaru also gave an unapproving look.

"Well, the mountain isn't going anywhere. We need an actual relaxing moment in this quest to win a war. I thought I saw some steam from a hot springs and the humans need rest," Satomi said looking at Kagome and Rin who was obviously ready for sleep.

"Hot springs?! Consider me sold," Kagome said as she put her hand on her lower back. Inu-Yasha instantly dropped his guard on the matter. Kagome was bearing his child, if she wanted rest, she would have it. This was already pushing her further than they all wanted.

"Only to rest," Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes as he went and walked off out of the clearing.

Kohaku helped Rin off of Kilala and moved some logs for some seating around a place for a fire. Sesshomaru came forward with a couple of logs as Inu-Yasha vowed to grab even more. Kilala breathed fire and they were set for the evening with a fire.

"So… you said hot springs?" Kagome asked as Satomi smiled.

"I saw the steam just north of here," Satomi said as Inu-Yasha stood up.

"I'll go make sure it's safe," he said as he jumped to the other side of the clearing. Satomi couldn't help but admire his resolve to take care of his human wife.

"He wasn't always like this," Kagome said with a small laugh. Rin and Kohaku were just chatting on the other side of the fire not paying attention. "He was more brash years ago when we were younger. In ways he hasn't changed, but in many ways he did. I think it's the whole being a father situation."

"I can see where that would change someone. It's a huge deal to raise a little person in these dangerous times," Satomi said as she looked over to Rin. "For being a half demon, he understands more than you'd think. But then I suppose he would understand more than most on both sides. Sesshomaru just… he tries in a way, but he is still arrogant."

"THAT hasn't changed," Kagome said with a laugh. "He will come around. Both Inu-Yasha and I agree that he has changed already from just being around you."

Satomi thought about her words as they waited for Inu-Yasha to return. Kagome stretched out, her body already feeling the strains of early pregnancy. Satomi thought about if her and Sesshomaru were to ever be parents once more. But without knowing how he truly felt it wouldn't matter in any case. Their situation didn't warrant the thought, but yet deep down she could picture a small life together. The brutal reminder that perhaps she did want more than to save the world from Jiro. To be with him. Was that love? No, she didn't have time to think of the word and it's implications. Sighing, she saw Inu-Yasha emerge.

"Everything looks good, it's only a short walk," he announced as Rin jumped up for joy. Kagome made her way to stand up and Satomi looked around for the demon lord that resided in her mind and found nothing. Probably keeping watch a short distance away. Stubborn demon.

As the ladies made their way towards the hot springs, Satomi's mind kept wandering to the dog demon lord. With so much at stake with this war, it did her no good to think of the future with him in it. For she would not be in his. Not in this life time. Or perhaps maybe never. The thought made her think of it more, however and this relaxing bath time was turning into a rather dull affair.

Hearing Rin gasp as she stepped into the water, she was snapped out of her depressed trance as she saw Kagome and Rin look at her with worry. No doubt they noticed her mood, it wasn't like she was even trying to hide it. Honestly, she had no idea how.

"Satomi?" Kagome asked worried with a small frown on her face.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking about things is all," she said undressing herself as the other two had already done. The cool air felt brisk against her body as small goose bumps flooded her exposed skin. The contrast between the water and the air made her suck in a breath as she lowered herself in.

"You're in love with Sesshomaru, aren't you?" Rin asked as soon as Satomi was submerged to her shoulders. Her question was genuine as Satomi gasped and turned nine shades of red darker. "You're thinking about him, aren't you? You and him always protect each other although the other really probably doesn't need it. I can tell he doesn't think of you how he does other people or demons. So doesn't that mean you love each other?"

"I think love is out of the rice field on this one," Satomi said trying to escape the conversation as she grumbled. "We have an admiration, but I don't think it's what you think it means, Rin. It's complicated. He hates humans for the most part, and I am human. Despite all the goddess power, I am still human. I am here to protect you, and that is what we agree on. The other moments, when I am a goddess… I could turn against him and he would be no more. Until I can control myself, I'll always be what he hates and what he should fear as a demon. However… he has no fear."

That was what made him complicated. He didn't fear her as a demon should. Perhaps that was what made him want her in the physical sense. Power, control, and defeating a mortal enemy. Demons were weird. However, that wasn't the idea she had when he would touch her body when she was his to control. He was always patient and kind to her when they fulfilled their physical needs. While he could be crude, he always seemed to have her best interests at heart. Hers and Rin's.

"Well, I think you should both just get married already," Rin said as if that was the end of the conversation as she huffed and then smiled.

"I don't think he's the marrying type, little one," Satomi said with a small laugh as Kagome gave her a sympathetic look.

"I didn't think Inu-Yasha would be either. Give him time, you never know what might happen," Kagome said trying to make light of a dark thought in Satomi's mind.

Satomi didn't respond, just smiled sadly as she looked up beyond the tree leaves to the glittering night sky. Inu-Yasha, for Kagome's case, was half human. He probably had a call to the human tradition in a sense. Sesshomaru didn't care for the traditions of man. Hell, he hardly seemed to care for his own demon traditions having been traveling for so long on his own. Either way, it looked like it would be hopeless to think of it. Either way, her life would be shorter than intended. A long human life was a blink in demon years. His legacy would be built long after her and her sister's death. Perhaps Rin's descendants would one day see it.

The scene from her vision raced into her mind as she remained quiet as Kagome and Rin chattered in the background. Her reflection looked like herself, just strange clothes and many other strange looking people. Was it truly her, or a reincarnation of herself? What was the presence she felt in this vision? Was it Sesshomaru or something far worse looking to attack her? Whatever it was, it proved the future would be as unsafe as this moment. Threats would never die, they evolved along with everything else.

Sighing, she lost track of time as she looked over to see Kagome looking to get out. Rin close behind her. "Feel free to stay. I was just starting to get wrinkly on my finger tips and I'm starving," Kagome said as Rin nodded also hungry as she rubbed her stomach that gave out a loud growl.

"I'll be with you shortly. Just going to take a few moments," Satomi said as the two dressed and walked away. "What's the matter with me?" she whispered to herself and the wind.

"Why do you sigh so?"

Jumping from the voice, she found herself only waist deep and covering herself. Sighing from relief when she saw it was Sesshomaru, she wanted to knock him upside that pretty face of his.

"It's been a long few days, okay," she said looking away as she kept herself covered. "And your wounds… are you?"

"Obviously healed," he said not even letting a breath slip in between his and her words. "No thanks to you putting me to sleep. How did you?"

He was now on the side of the hot springs looking at her intently. Her face returned to nine shades darker as she sunk lower into the water after the wind and his proximity made every inch of her aware of her state of undress. "You would have done something you shouldn't have, and I just did without thinking or knowing I could do. You took on all that pain from me… because I wasn't aware."

"I could handle it, I am more powerful than you give me credit for. You have a purpose, and I wasn't about to let you die for anything less," he said without raising his voice and yet she could tell he was irritated. "Look at me."

Her shoulders jumped as she realized she was tearing up. Did he just keep her around for that purpose of protecting Rin or was there more? So many questions she dared not ask, and yet they choked her now. Slowly turning around, she looked at the ground at his feet. His gaze she could feel as it commanded her to look up without him saying a word. Her face obeyed his request as she felt her body relax. Sesshomaru would never harm her, she knew that. Her hands fell into the water as he stared at her with a mix of emotions, unable to translate even one she gazed back.

"Do you fear me?" he asked as he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"No. Not you, just the uncertainty of you. I never know what you're thinking, and it kills me because I want to know. I want to know you, the real you underneath the demon lord face you put on every day. What you're like so I can understand you." There it was. A tip of the problem chipped off the top like a rock from a mountain.

"You are a strange one. I heard you speak of love earlier. Rin more so. Do you know what that is?"

The question stabbed her like a knife. "That's a rather off putting question."

"I ask because I do not know it in the context as you do. Love for demons is rare because we live for as long as we do. Staying with someone for eternity would be a literal time for us. Thus it is a different concept than it is for humans. We may love someone, but we understand it is truly not an eternal thing." Sesshomaru looked so serious when he spoke of the matter.

"You were listening?" Satomi asked now glaring slightly at him.

"I was already in the area, I thought you knew I was here," he said as if wondering about her sudden displeasure of the conversation.

"No, I did not. Can't have a female conversation with anyone privately," she said now agitated trying to keep her emotions in check.

He didn't respond, he just stared at her which she felt even with her eyes closed and rubbing her temples by the line of her hair. Sighing in frustration, it was impossible to be mad at him. He was so experienced with battle and fighting that he didn't tune into his social skills or emotions all through his life. Looking up at him, he seemed to be transfixed on her body now. Forgetting his spying earlier, which he probably did without even giving it a second thought for just about anything in his life.

Walking up to the edge, she placed her arms on the bank and he lowered himself down on a knee. His gaze met hers and they stayed like that a moment, neither moving as the sounds of the forest and the distant talk and laughs echoed around them from their companions.

"You know, I don't know what we have. But given what may happen, I just…" Satomi started as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Letting out a breath she didn't even know she kept in out through her nose, she leaned into his kiss and felt his hand weave through her hair. He felt the same, at least in some context. Not knowing what to call it and yet there they were.

"Rin seemed quite keen on marriage. Is that when the humans mate for life?" he asked as if trying to remember the term as their lips parted. He really could be dense.

"Your half brother got married to Kagome, and you don't know the term?" she asked as her head hit her arm with a fleshy thud. "Not surprising, but yes, that is the idea. To pledge yourself to one another so that you are claimed to the other person, I suppose on a shortened description. But I just figured you weren't the marrying type anyway."

"You aren't wrong. I never wished to 'pledge myself' to anyone. I belong to no one. However, my clan is quite possessive. Hence why Inu-Yasha couldn't give up Kikyo until her end, and why he has dedicated his life to the priestess. My father to his human woman, and so on and so forth. Wouldn't that be considered marriage on your terms?" he asked as he did seem to try to understand where she was coming from.

Given her definition, she couldn't say he was wrong. Shaking her head, she reached up to his face with her palm. He buried his nose into her wrist and just breathed her in. There was an intimacy she felt like never before with him. They were actually trying to find a common thread here and she was almost shocked by it. "Well, I suppose you are right at least a little," she said as he looked at her confused. "There's more to it, but yes, I suppose in your eyes that would be considered a marriage in human terms."

He had closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent and she just smiled. Well, that looked to be all she was getting out of him. That was enough for now. He opened up if ever so slightly, but she was curious why he paid attention to those words more than the rest of them. Perhaps maybe because of Rin, but she decided she would just have to let that one go.

"I should go back. Otherwise I may melt in here if I stay much longer," she said as he opened his eyes and almost growled. Apparently, he was enjoying himself. Ignoring his growl, she stood up and didn't even care she was naked walking past him as she put on her kimono.

"You remind me of back then," he said quietly, and she looked at him curiously before picking up her yukata to put it on. "When I first saw you exposed at the springs at my estate. You were beautiful then too." As she whipped herself to look back at him as she put her arms through her sleeves, he was already gone. Her face flushed as she walked back to the camp site, he was no where to be seen of course as she was offered fish from the stream.

One by one, they all fell asleep, but her heart beat kept pounding in her chest. He did remember then, and he wasn't a complete prude. Back then, it was like he was too good for her. Now, he made it feel that he wasn't good enough. The thought made her heart ache, but she knew it wasn't true. He was honorable and true which was rare.

Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see him standing as he glanced down at her. Turning and sitting, he was quiet as she extended her hand forward to his that rest on the ground. He didn't refuse her touch as she wrapped her fingers around his. Smiling as she closed her eyes, she could feel his hand take hers as she lost herself into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.: So, given the dark nature of the last chapter, I wanted to lighten it up a bit more. Big plans are coming for the next few chapters as well so a breather was nice. Twists and fun are coming up so please enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

He could feel her hand wrap around his and he felt this warmth he had never felt before. Sesshomaru hardly understood humans and emotions wrapped with them. His heart ached and yet he felt at ease. Why he decided to sit next to her in the dead of night was beyond him. Perhaps the events of yesterday, perhaps the fact she needed to sleep for tomorrow, but deep down he just wanted to feel her presence around him.

Her scent had driven him mad, there was no other explanation. And yet he didn't feel mad at all, there was a peace he never knew he wished for in her touch. Satomi looked so human as she lay there breathing in deeply. Her mind was troubled lately, and he could not think of anything to do for it. Little did he know this was the trick to her calming down. Sometimes her purity came out in whips and nearly took his breath away in less than romantic means. Honestly, he didn't know how the half breed wasn't human permanently yet.

Looking down at her, he simply stared for a time. There was little to grasp, he wasn't one to dwell on fleeting emotions. Actually, he didn't hold onto much emotion. A trait from his mother, dare he say. The cold-hearted assassin was a role he played well, and to much of an end it helped him grow as a fighter and dominant demon. Honing his skills, surpassing his father was all that mattered. Until Rin. Rin was the first person, human, that he cared about. Jaken was a subject he took responsibility for, but he was willing to punish the imp when necessary. Satomi was different from both. She was strong willed, independent, and defiant enough to make him wish he could swing his whip at her. Beneath all that, she saw through him even if she didn't fully realize it.

Looking over to Inu-Yasha who had stirred awake, he released her hand and stood up.

"Don't move on my account. I was just curious since I've never seen you so… interested before," Inu-Yasha said with a shrug as he leaned on one arm sitting up slightly from the ground. "You were less inclined to talk back at the coastal village about it too. It's whatever I guess, but she deserves to know how you feel about her."

"What business is it to you, little brother?" Sesshomaru almost snarled back as he tried to remain calm. He could tell his reaction hardly surprised Inu-Yasha, but he didn't care about human etiquette. It was lost to him.

"It isn't any. However, human women are different from demons. They have a short life span, and while you ponder over it her life is getting shorter. A second to you is a decade to them." Inu-Yasha sighed, he said his piece about it. He had no idea what his brother was thinking, but he knew when demons thought they had time it always ran out.

"That isn't the problem," Sesshomaru said as he disappeared into the forest. What did Inu-Yasha know anyway… he didn't understand that he felt as if he truly was becoming his father in less than the best way. He knew his father was powerful, and yet he fell protecting a single human woman. If he was only allowed to heal properly by a day before the night he protected her… everything would have been different. Sesshomaru knew all too well what he felt for Satomi was foreign to him and yet he could sense the similarity between how he felt and how his father acted all those years ago.

Had it truly been 200 years since his father demise? Time seemed so fleeting now that Inu-Yasha was considered a young man in the eyes of humans while Sesshomaru hardly aged at all. Hating his brother for the weakness his father showed for a mere human, and knowing they both lived out of the events that took his father's life. He had to admit occasionally, he would glance in on their lives out of spite. Nothing better to do.

That only fueled the hatred as he could see her showering Inu-Yasha with love and devotion. When the illness and famine took Izayoi's life as she grew older, it was almost satisfying to see his half brother suffer in the beginning. Finally, he knew how he felt to lose someone he cared about, even if it was different for them. However, he would never tell Inu-Yasha this, but he couldn't help to watch over the brat. After they had met one day, it was never the same. The secret was out, and they were fighting ever since.

Walking some distance, he found himself back at the hot spring where they had been earlier. Smelling Satomi's scent everywhere made his senses more aware. Her youthful and pure scent was welcomed amongst all the blood they had smelled from the events before this. How she remained as she did was beyond his reckoning. Even able to put him to sleep with a simple touch, she was truly an odd being.

Taking on her wounds wasn't the complicated part, it was understanding where she was. How someone who radiated brightness was kept in a world so dark confused him. Was that what made humans unpredictable? Humans bragged about becoming rich after being so poor. Demons that were evil stayed evil and those who were good stayed good. That's what he thought anyway. His own example was far from average. Not many esteemed demons let a young girl run about with them to their liking. Even less let a divine being into their domain alive. But he wanted her.

The thought surprised even him as it rushed into his mind. Their talk earlier about marriage was curious to him, but it boiled down to he yearned for her. The possession of her and how he didn't wish to share her with anyone or anything proved how far he had gone without even stopping it. Even more, how he didn't wish for her life to end before it was cut much too short. Her powers were growing stronger, and with it her life force became weaker. Humans were already fleeting creatures, and for the second time in his life he cared about a life ending too soon.

What he was becoming was more and more like his father. Oddly, this time instead of anger, it brought up a sense of peace. All this time, his mother's qualities of possessing a brash and aloof personality was never an issue. The passing of a human never bothered him in the least. Even less so after his father had passed. His father died protecting a human, even if it was his human 'wife'. Sesshomaru blamed her for his father's passing, but didn't he promise to lay down his life for that of Satomi's. The full circle made him smirk as he realized just how much he had changed in such a short amount of time, for a demon.

A memory sparked of the first time she kissed him. To share his energy months ago, how he avoided her because he admittedly wanted more. The energy transfers that followed, he knew what he wanted. However, when he possessed her body at the seaside town he felt even more at peace and yet troubled. She was human and yet something much more than that. A goddess. Feeling her, seeing her, experiencing her. Everything about her smelled of human from her tendencies to her strange personality. Her aura and powers were the only thing he could pinpoint as divine. With Jiro's unique ability to make barriers even the two swords couldn't break, the fact she could worried him. Jiro was not to be taken lightly and they would have to find out more. Kohaku would perhaps know more if he were to be scouting once again. However, he noticed Rin kept close to Kohaku almost as much as she did Satomi. He would have to discuss the matter with the demon hunter.

Looking to the starlit sky, he found the irony of his current situation almost amusing. Conversing with humans, protecting them, and even taking one in as a daughter of sorts. Even… caring for one as one might a lover. A mate.

"Father, if you could see me now," he said to himself as he smirked once more before shaking his head. He used to think them so different, on different levels of sorts. His father grew into a weakness, the human woman seduced him, his father would have lived to this day if not for her… a human. All for a human woman. Now, Sesshomaru felt much the same. If he was wounded and his last breath meant a chance to give her more time, he found no doubt he would.

"Is this what you meant by asking me if I had someone to protect? Is our line so cursed as to yearn for something that isn't ours to take?" He never had so many questions for a dead demon. Perhaps he just decided it wasn't worth asking because he would figure it out. Everything was solvable, he had the time and resources. However, now he had anything but time or resources. He knew nothing of his father with the goddess or even having met a goddess, let alone caring for one even now.

Sighing, he felt that perhaps his half brother turned out better for loving his own woman. Even if her circumstances were strange, the clothes she wore always made him wonder. When he was finally told the truth, it was something he had very little faith in but knew that there was something odd about Kagome. Being the strongest priestess of their time, and now bearing his niece or nephew, it would do good to excuse her from this fight. With noble demon blood and purification powers running through the child's veins, it would do well to watch the little one.

As he started back towards camp, he thought about his time with Rin and how much she had taught him about compassion. Something he thought would never come to light. Tensaiga grew more powerful because of her, his own power was enhanced, and he felt emotions he never thought possible. They both learned from each other. Now, Satomi was in his life and he felt driven to protect her, if only to preserve what she so foolishly sold away. Her sister deserved a true family.

His own family had been broken for years, the hatred of Inu-Yasha and once it had almost been repaired until Kikyo pinned him to the tree. The Panther Tribe had almost brought them together, but it would have proved useless until Inu-Yasha had the Tessaiga. With their accidental adventures together before against Naraku and even now, it was strange how much he came to actually tolerate the half demon.

Finding his way back to the camp, it was now almost dawn. It was hard to believe he was lost in his thoughts for that long, but then again he felt lighter somehow. Satomi was slowly stretching and he noticed the finer lines in her muscles as they moved under her skin. The way her hair curled when she woke up. Even more so the small smile she had for him when she noticed his approach. His heart lurched in his chest in a way he found to be unsettling. As if her very presence pulled it from his chest.

"Good Morning, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called out as she too rose from her sleep. Everyone seemed to be on their feet and much more rested. Perhaps this stop did slow them down, but if that meant they moved faster today, he would accept the impairment to their time frame. The sooner this war was done the better.

"We move as soon as you're ready," he said closing his eyes, unable to meet her glance. He meant it towards everyone, but his world was slowly becoming much smaller revolving around her. A smaller world he couldn't help but admire. He never pictured himself to be a demon who wanted to settle with a woman. Being a demon lord, mating with a suitable demoness and having an heir was supposed to be his role. He revolted against that and decided to find power to become stronger than his father. Now, he wanted a small life with a curly haired, tired eyed goddess who just woke up from what seemed like a rather sound sleep. Life was strange, and it was only getting stranger with time.

He noted how her body moved a little faster and her blood pumped faster in her veins. He admired the heightened scent of arousal. Interesting how she seemed to be so affected by him, almost the same as he was affected by her. They both did something to each other that neither had experienced. The thought made his pride swell as he felt he was doing what he could, even if he didn't exactly what that was. The thought of her gone from his life was something he couldn't describe, and he refused to even find the words for it.

"Ready!" She called out to him in a rushed tone as he turned to her. Her soprano voice rang like a bell in his ears as she looked at him seeking approval it seemed. He nodded in response as they took to their places.

As she mounted Ah-Un, he felt himself looking to Inu-Yasha as Kagome rode on his back. While they never had before, he wondered what it would be like to share his flight with Satomi. Reaching his hand out to her, he wondered what that look of disbelief was for on her face. He understood it on Inu-Yasha and the priestess's face… but hers took him by surprise.

"It may be faster this way," he said as his voice sounded more irritated than he wished for it to. Turning his face to the side, he felt her hand brush against his. Her warm hand against his made his heart pull again.

"Well… um… sure," she said as she dismounted from Ah-Un and his cloud formed below them as they rose to the sky. He held her hand and she gripped fiercely back. Fear and amazement overtook her senses as she looked at the world from her new point of view. His pride swelled once more as he felt her fear fade away. Without even realizing it, they were going faster than he thought to do so as he soon couldn't feel the group's presence behind him. Slowing down, he wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to hold her hand. The mountain was close now, and he could feel the holy barrier around it drain his energy.

"Does it hurt?" she asked looking to him. She must have sensed the barrier too as she looked him over curiously.

"No, just unwelcomed is all," he said as she stared at him for a moment and smiled. As she reached her hand up to his face, he felt a sudden pull rip her from his grasp. Hearing her scream, but she remained unseen. As if she disappeared into thin air. Scent gone, body gone, everything gone.

He yelled out her name as the others approached. Kagome was the first to ask where Satomi was as he turned with his eyes red with anger. He didn't know what happened to her as he turned away from the group and disappeared to the mountain base. He failed her again… he didn't take well to failure.

Suddenly his primal instinct kicked in and he transformed into his full dog demon self. Tall as the trees at the base of the mountain, he fought against the purification powers of the mountain and growled at the entrance. His human form was able to hold more coherent thoughts, but he was able to let go of his thoughts and run on instinct in this form. Right now, his instinct was telling him to save her.

The others joined him at the entrance. He could hear Inu-Yasha explain that this was Sesshomaru's dog demon form and how it had been ages since he'd last seen it. True, he never had a use for it really that his humanoid form couldn't accomplish. However, this time, the purification powers were taking their toll as much as he would never admit it. Mount Hakurei was an inconvenient breeze compared to this purifying whirlwind from hell. The aura made his eyes feel on fire as he continued to growl and bark at the entrance.

Thousands of pins and needles stung at his skin beneath the fur when a sudden whoosh of air came forth. He stood strong and his eyes narrowed as another demon twice the size of him emerged. It was impossible. Never in his dreams and nightmares did he believe this could happen.

'Father?' His thoughts were deaf to the others, but his eyes widened. Inu-Yasha sensed it too although he could tell the half demon didn't truly know why. Growling at the demon, it had to be an illusion. However, when he charged at the demon, it batted him down as if there was nothing but a gnat in the air. It was real and didn't seem happy with their presence. However, there was one advantage.

The barrier came crumbling down as he could finally breathe a fresh breath of air for the first time in a day. Satomi had heightened his resistance, but this power was immense. His father had to be to blame. However, the purification was not a normal situation… unless…

Turning into his humanoid form, he looked up to the demon as he dashed back to the others. "You always did wish to meet father, Inu-Yasha," he said coolly as he narrowed his eyes once more. "Looks like he was guarding this place in death."

Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at him shocked and Toga shocked. His demon dog form was more than impressive, he was the most powerful their race had ever seen in his prime. Of course, Bakusaiga had signified he had surpassed his father, however there was always an unseen barrier between them. Even if he was told he had surpassed the old man, it was impossible to really tell. His chance had finally come, and he was not about to pass it up. This journey had become more curious.

"Prepare yourself, Father. We will see who the stronger is," he said to Toga before he turned and looked to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "Find Satomi. I will handle him, whatever he is." Seeing them run inside, Inu-Yasha stalled to look at him. It was no wonder he was confused, but now was not the time for hesitation. "Go!"

That seemed to snap him out of it as they went into the mountain and the demon charged at them before meeting with Sesshomaru's poison whip to the face. The wound healed instantly, but his attention was diverted. Moving faster than he ever had before, he continued to use his whip until he could no longer feel either of them nearby. Even Rin and Kohaku were at a far enough distance. Perhaps they had stayed behind when he transformed. No matter the case, he was now face to face with his arch nemesis. The one he had always wanted to defeat.

"You're no longer yourself. If you are any form of my father, prove it to me," he said as he charged again and they began their battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.: Hello everyone! Hopefully everyone had a wonderful March and a safe April Fools! I have been looking forward to this chapter for quite some time because it is all Sesshomaru and no shared stage time, so to say. I will plan on doing more chapters like this as I find it less confusing. And if I do change POV it will be obvious (such as the X's). The mountain has been my goal for a long time and it will be enjoyable, but I will be taking my time since it is an important game changer for the two main characters.


	23. Chapter 23

Darkness had taken Satomi deep into the mountain. It was so quiet, she hear her own blood flow through her veins as she started to open her eyes. Images were coming in slow waves over her, but they were not her own. Images of a life farther back than her own started. Closing her eyes again, the images continued in a soundless blur and disappearing before coming back over and over again. There was nothing but black around her as she felt dizzy in the emptiness.

"Listen to me…," she could hear a voice say quietly in the distance. "There isn't much time…"

If her eyes were open or shut, she still couldn't see a thing. The voice sounded so soft and motherly, like a lullaby as she continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Finally, a wave of light hit her and she let her mind go.

She was in the middle of a forest, the trees light with the sun and a woman was picking flowers. Her yukata was plain and her hair long and elegant. Surely not a common woman, but she was just picking flowers. Humming a tune Satomi barely recognized, she seemed quite content with herself. Walking towards the woman, she leaned forward to touch her shoulder and realized that it was a dream. Her hand went right through her and the woman didn't so much as look back.

However, there was a disturbance in the trees with a twig snapping and she looked up quickly. Satomi felt on guard too, reflexes she supposed. The woman stood up slowly. "Whoever you are, come out now." Backing up, she put her hand in her obi and seemed to grab something, a dagger?

"I mean no harm, human," said a man with long white hair, much like Sesshomaru's and same with his armor. Another dog demon? However, this one actually seemed like he had some social skills. As he approached the woman, the memory started to fade. Being pulled from it, she was put inside the darkness once more.

Just the same, she was put into another dream. This one was in the mountains; the fog was dense as the woman walked along a narrow path. She seemed aggravated as she looked up and around. "You would do well to help me if you insist on following me. This is getting really old, demon," she yelled to the sky as Satomi floated near her. The woman's sweat was dripping down her face as she scaled the unbeaten path and forged a way through with some rock climbing in between the tighter spots.

"Your aura is different than anyone I've met," said the same demon she saw in her dreams, however, he seemed much younger and the armor was lighter. Over confident and carefree seemed to be radiating from the demon here. Different times, but the woman looked the same. Looking intently, she noticed the similar cloud that this demon sat on as Sesshomaru used. The demon seemed to be mocking the woman as he floated around her with wide eyes and wonder. Just as curious as a puppy from the looks of it.

"Yeah, well… I'm not human. I'm a goddess. A goddess of the sun actually if you must know. I'm training, so if you'd be so kind to either help or get out of the way and leave me alone, that would be great," she said as she almost slipped. Seeing the woman take in a deep breath, he cocked his head to the side.

"You smell human though," he said as she did miss her step this time. However, he reached forward and grabbed her wrist to make sure she didn't fall. "You are very interesting. I think I shall join you for now." The woman looked at him with wide eyes as she shook her head. He started to set her down near the more flat part of the path and the memory started to fade out again.

This back and forth was making her nauseous as she felt pulled in so many directions. Like all the visions were coming to her at once. They weren't her memories, but there was a likeness to the women. Same eyes, hair, and aura although slightly different in terms of energy output. The first one was definitely more human if not all human. The second felt like Satomi did.

Another memory ran through her as she stopped thinking out the differences in aura. This time they were in an open plain. The flowers were abundant as the woman danced in the fields of flowers. The demon stood back and watched quietly with an odd look to him. He looked confused to her antics. "Why do flowers make you so happy? They die soon after they bloom," he said stomping on them with a disgusted face.

The woman looked to him sadly as she placed a hand on his cheek. "That is why they bring such joy, Toga. Their beauty is fleeting so it must be enjoyed while we can still see their petals. Otherwise they turn into just a memory, or worse forgotten if no one is here to take in their beauty. Now their fleeting life will live through me and my memories," she said as he was once again wide eyed.

"The flowers are like humans then?" he asked as she nodded. "I don't think I could forget your beauty even if I tried." Her face flushed a bright red as he took her face in his hands and kissed her in the middle of all the blooming flowers. "I promise to find a way to let you live…"

Darkness again. What was this? He looked so much like Sesshomaru but his markings were different on his face. Wondering what exactly was going on she felt being dragged under again. Would it ever end or was she meant to look at this memory forever? To let her live though… it could mean a variety of things but with the previous vision it could only mean this woman went through what Satomi was going through now. A warning perchance of what was to come? The opportunity to see the folly in her hope that maybe there was a light at the end of the journey?

"Toga, behind you," she heard as she was taken to a battle. It was a battle on a mountain, this mountain? The terrain looked familiar but then if it was what Kaito had said before, Toga had met this woman long before the world they knew it had formed. Even the trees didn't seem so large now. Demon life spans were truly an amazing amount of time.

Toga dodged the energy blast from behind as the woman flew in front of him leading the charge it seemed. The demon they were hunting was burning, but it didn't seem to hinder him it seemed to energize him. They worked together so seamlessly it was like they were reading each other's thoughts. Watching them was mesmerizing and haunting. Satomi felt like something was churning in her stomach as she continued to watch. She could hear the woman yell what she was thinking "Watch out!"

Toga was blasted with an energy spear by the looks of it into his gut as he was sent flying to the mountain base. The woman followed by disappearing and reappearing next to him. His wounds were deep and he was unresponsive. "You stupid demon, how could you get yourself hurt?" she asked trying to heal the wound. He put his hand on hers and yet could barely move.

"Save your strength. We need all we can get right now," he said with a smirk, still trying to be charming as he was bleeding out onto the earth. She just shook her head and applied more pressure as her power flowed into him like small lightning bugs forming a bond to heal him. "Stubborn woman," he added as he looked above and saw the demon charge down to them. Without even batting an eyelash, her eyes turned white as she raised her hand and blasted him away while never moving her other hand to heal him. She was so powerful.

"You were saying?" she asked annoyed as she finished up healing him. As he got up, he just shook his head and smiled.

"That's my girl," he said as he left first, and she just blushed and smiled.

The scene darkened again, and Satomi was left feeling as if she was going to cry. There was a feeling she had that the next would be the last. As if hearing her, the scene changed to one of the woman lying on the ground covered in blood and her eyes blank as Toga cried over her. Begging her to live. The fight was done, her fight was done as she had promised the god. Satomi knew it in her soul. But Kaito told her she lived longer than this.

Moving closer, she wanted to help but knew she couldn't. Beside them was a demon, a small demon who also cried and another woman who seemed to be human.

"Can't you heal her?" he asked the woman as she cried even harder.

"I tried, Toga, it's like she's refusing," the human said with tears streaming down her face. "Oh…" the name had blanked out, strange. "Just let us heal you, please. Just one more day to tell me that demons aren't so bad and good things do happen if you just wait. Just one more time."

The demon child had an olive skin tone and fins for ears. He looked to her and kneeled beside her. "Please, don't die. You're like a mother to me. She was killed, my real mother. I know I told you a bunch of stories, but I promise you this is the truth. Humans hunted her down to steal her scales. They tortured her and killed her. You are the first person who ever hugged me since then and to tell me it was okay to be a kid yet. You were so patient and kind to me, please don't leave me. Don't leave us. I'll do anything! Anything!"

Just like that she was barely sucking in breath as the human leaned above the woman's body and started healing her until her breathing was even. Toga was left there to watch as tears rolled down his face. It was obvious no one was used to that as the demon child looked to him and put his hand timidly on Toga's.

"I said she was like my mother, but I suppose you were like my father. I never thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you… but now… I know I won't lose that chance again," the small demon said as Toga put his arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know if I'd be good at being a father," Toga admitted as he looked at the woman. "She's way more qualified than I am."

"I don't think you're so bad. A little rough around the edges, but you taught me how to be powerful and she taught me compassion. You two made it work together."

The scene darkened again and they were in a small hut. There was Toga and the woman having a small dinner together, sitting on the floor next to a small fire. However, she looked so weak and frail.

"Sorry it wasn't much. I tried to get something together but my energy just isn't what it's used to," the woman said with a small laugh, as if she was about to cry though rather than humored.

"You did wonderful. I could eat this for years," Toga said trying to smile and be cheerful about it. Obviously, she knew her time was ending. But did he? Chances were it wasn't hard to guess.

"Liar." However, this time she did smile. However, as the minutes dragged on, she started to cry. The tears falling down her face as she set down her bowl. "I don't want to die. I want a life with you and the others. I want to run in the flower fields again. I want to feel like me again."

He reached over to her and pulled her close for an embrace. He closed his eyes and let her cry it out on his shoulder. This was the sight Satomi didn't want to see. The end of where everything seemed lost. The end where you knew it was coming but didn't want it to. This was how it was.

"The sunset is coming; would you like to see it?" he asked her once she calmed down.

"That would be nice," she said as he carried her outside. It was near a mountain, so high up compared to the world around them. As they sat admiring the colors, she could see the two figures of a woman and small demon walking up the terrain waving excitedly. "You gave me such peace, Toga. When I'm born again, I would want to have that life with you in it. I don't want to die, but I had such an adventure with you. You have obligations to fulfill as a demon lord, and I want to see your legacy. Maybe when I come back you'll have it all figured out. Tell them I'll be watching so they don't feel alone. Both of them."

He reached to her and kissed her as tears ran down his face. The others were running up the hill as her body slowly started to fade away, like tiny lights toward the sky.

"I'll never forget you, Izayoi," Toga said as a light lingered with them to graze their cheeks before ascending.

Going back to the first memory, everything seemed to fall in place. He didn't mean to harm her because it was 'her'. Izayoi.

"Do I know you? Wait… you seem familiar," Izayoi said unsure looking at Toga as his eyes begged for her to remember. And then, a miracle. "Toga?"

"You did come back, Izayoi. I've been waiting for you for so long," he said as she ran up to him and they embraced. He ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes as if everything was coming back to him and even to her as she reached up and brought his lips to hers. Tears ran down their faces as they smiled at each other.

What followed was a flash of memories, as if showing Satomi the rest of the story. A child's birth and Toga's death, along with the life Izayoi had as she raised their son on her own as a princess never to marry because of the sin she committed. The age she was when she passed with her young son next to her as she gave her last breaths.

Opening her eyes now, she felt a warmth in her lap as she floated curled up inside of a small sphere of some kind. It was small and felt furry as she was comforted by its presence. Was it this creature giving her the memories? A light flowed into the sphere and she could see it was like a small white dog with a blue circle on its forehead. The aura felt familiar as she saw its eyes open to reveal a golden color. The markings on its cheek was a bold blue and she couldn't help but ask, "Toga?"

The little dog spirit yipped as she asked its name. Suddenly, the sphere dissipated, and she was left to sit on the ground holding the small dog. It didn't feel demonic, so perhaps a piece of Toga remained here. But why? Looking around, she saw the pool of water with a figure carved into the stone above it. It was Izayoi's likeness, but that of her goddess self with a long flowing elaborate kimono. Was this her resting place? Who would have carved this? Toga? This mountain where her final fight took place was Satomi's guess. She was so deep in the mountain, she couldn't even sense Sesshomaru or the others.

"I suppose you wouldn't know the way?" she asked the dog spirit and it wiggled out of her arms and started running the opposite way. "Go figure." Running after it, it would stop just long enough for her to see it and continue running full on once more. As they went further, something felt demonic ahead. Not only the air but the land itself. This land should have stayed pure thanks to Izayoi's power. Juro no doubt had some role to play.

"You know… that kid looked an awful lot like Inu-Yasha. He never did mention his mother, but if I had to guess. Wait…? If that was his mother, then his father knew of her long before he ever knew Sesshomaru's mother. Unless if it's some weird dog demon thing to know who you're marrying super early on, but it didn't sound like it in the visions. This is so confusing. So you're telling me Inu-Yasha's mother was the goddess from before but the actual one who gave birth to him was the one he met way after. So he's the offspring of a super powered up demon and a reincarnation of a goddess. Does he know?" she asked the dog spirit and he just yipped back to her contentment as he continued running forward. "Why do I even bother? I swear talking to dog demons is like talking to a brick wall."

She could finally see the exit as they ran even faster. Hearing a commotion, she could still not sense a thing as to what was out there. Demonic energy sure, but there was a block to it. As if anything specific was distorted. Sighing in annoyance, she charged through until she could see Sesshomaru fighting a large dog demon. It looked like a large version of the little guy that lead her through the mountain.

Suddenly, it was as if the demon sensed her and charged fully at her, completely disregarding the fact that he was in the middle of battle. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were further down the base as she had her arrow drawn back and his Tessaiga was ready for battle. Reaching up her hand, Satomi felt the demon stop as its nose touched her hand. "Toga?" she asked quietly as he snarled and then gave a small whimper. "You've been protecting her all this time, haven't you?"

Another whimper ensued as he laid down before her. Sesshomaru and the other looked at her in wonder as she pet his snout. Regret poured from his aura as she moved to just below his eye. "You protected her well, Toga." Seeing his eyes divert from hers, she put her hand soothingly on his nose again. "Come with me and I can help you. A demon did this to you, didn't he? Made you attack us. Your sons."

He growled harmlessly again as she thought that was the problem. There was a glow that covered him as he slowly disappeared and the small demon spirit glowed. A small child's voice sounded in her head. "I am not worthy of the name of my past life. Call me Yaken, an ownerless dog is what I am. However, I shall assist you in the ways I can, goddess. Thank you for bringing my sons. Perhaps I couldn't be a good father, but I can at least help them finish this task."

As Yaken approached her, he yipped at her feet as if nothing had ever happened. Jumping into her arms as she opened them wide, he was quick to snuggle into her as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. No doubt he knew who this demon was, making this all the more awkward as she just shrugged and smiled. Inu-Yasha approached and looked at Yaken curiously. "So, that demon was that really father?" he asked as Sesshomaru turned away.

"A part of him," Satomi said as she pet Yaken behind the ears. "The part that stayed to protect the goddess. There's a lot I saw there. Some you may wish to know." It was strange to be in this situation, but she couldn't help but smile. The story was grim, but now she could see there wasn't everything to lose. Although Toga did end up dying to protect her and she was left to raise their son, who stood before her now, alone, there was something sweet about how life gave them the chance to be together once more. Perhaps that was all that was needed was a chance to let life play out.

"So Yaken is…?" Inu-Yasha asked pointing to him as Yaken panted and twitched his ears.

"The purified form of Toga to be technical," she said as Inu-Yasha eyed up the little guy. Kagome of course rushed to her side and started petting Yaken as well.

"He's so cute," Kagome gushed as both sons seemed extremely annoyed.

"I will not call that thing my father," Inu-Yasha said turning around as Yaken seemed oblivious.

Sesshomaru walked over to them and narrowed his eyes at Yaken, taking him by the scruff. Yaken growled slightly as Sesshomaru held him in midair.

"I know you and your fondness of mortals. Keep her out of this and I won't roast you for our dinner," Sesshomaru said as Satomi reached forward for Yaken.

"You don't have to be mean, there's a lot to tell you all and you might think differently if you know. I offered for him to come with." Satomi said as Sesshomaru shook his head.

Sesshomaru sighed with annoyance. "You're too naïve. I know this demon more than you do. He may be a part of my father and that's how I know to not trust him completely."

"Well, in this fight, I'll take all the help we can get. I feel I can trust him and if you can't then I'll take responsibility." Having her mind set on this decision, she nodded her head as Kilala, Kohaku, Ah-Un and Rin came into view from the sky.

"Have it your way. If it comes back to haunt us, don't say I didn't warn you. We head East," he said as he flew up seeming to be unhappy with her idea. Just when he seemed to be understandable, another wall was put up. Holding onto Yaken, he whimpered against her as the group settled into who would ride Kilala and Ah-Un. Riding on Ah-Un with Rin, Satomi wondered if this was truly so bad. She knew there was not the best relationship between Sesshomaru and his father, but if he knew… perhaps she couldn't heal the bond but at least help.


	24. Chapter 24

Satomi dazed out as she rode on Ah-Un with Rin. The events that happened were enough to make her head feel as if it was going to break open. Communicating with Izayoi and 'Toga', or rather Yaken, had taken its toll. Her body felt as if it was floating and her mind wished to sleep for days. Perhaps that was what it took after talking to the dead goddess and purified great dog demons. Faintly, she could hear Rin talking to her, but the words seemed muffled.

"… Satomi…SATOMI?!" Rin finally yelled to Satomi as Satomi shook her head and tried to clear her mind. "Are you okay? You don't look like yourself."

"I'm… fine. Just tired is all," she responded as Yaken's ears went down and he growled in disapproval. Satomi just narrowed her glance at him as he sighed seeming to let this lie of hers slide. However, Sesshomaru now had his attention on her. Slowing down to glance at her face, he too narrowed his eyes. Father like son in this case, she supposed.

"There is a place we can rest," he said as the entire group almost stopped from a heart attack. Satomi's eyes widened as he even suggested they slowed down. Guilt washed over her until she saw his chin gesturing up. There were demons up there. Many demons, not hostile, but she was suddenly more nervous than guilty. Yaken didn't seem thrilled either as his ears flattened again. "While we are there, I believe you require answers, as does Inu-Yasha as you said before. If we are to fight, I cannot afford to have your doubts cloud you."

And there was Sesshomaru again. However, he was all too correct. Even as Kagome scolded him. "You could be a little kinder about it. Here we thought you actually cared, you crabby old goat!" Satomi couldn't help but smile at her words, even as Sesshomaru was less than amused. However, she didn't need or want kindness, he spoke the truth and she needed to hear that the most.

Shaking her head, she looked to Kagome. Her eyes were weary, but her heart was set. "It's okay. He's right, unfortunately. This fight will require my concentration and strength. And there is something that needs to be said. But this is hardly the place."

Inu-Yasha hadn't said much which was strange, but he knew something was up. No one mentioned his mother, let alone some stranger that never knew of her before. His brother's lover of all things. Did he want to know what she saw? His mother was less than a popular topic, even with Kagome whom he trusted with everything. This one tiny piece of his life she didn't know much of was his to protect, his memories of Izayoi were short lived as she was human and he was destined to live longer. He remembered the years as she grew frail and he hardly aged a day. He came back from the past memories with a somber look on his face as the group followed Sesshomaru beyond the clouds.

Kohaku remembered this place, he had been here with Sesshomaru when they went to the netherworld. Or rather the path to it. Rin died here, and that made him nervous although he knew there was nothing to be nervous about. Sesshomaru's mother was hopefully not up to another test of her son's strength and will, at least regarding Rin. Kohaku thought even Sesshomaru may kill the woman after that. Sesshomaru was not one to be taken lightly when he devoted himself to the protection of others. Perhaps that was a dog spirit regardless if it was demon or not.

As the clouds finally broke, there was a manor in the sky. Rather an entire compound, levels and levels with guards at every one. Green hakamas and haoris with even darker green armor. Spears and swords with every guard and they bowed to Sesshomaru as a woman sat in a grand chair at the top of a seemingly never-ending flight of stairs that faded into the clouds now below them. The woman did not move as they landed just before the flight of stairs in front of her.

"I see you have brought quite the crowd today, even your father's son with the human woman. My, my this is quite a treat," she said with amusement as she leaned her head to the side resting her elbow on the arm of the seat and her chin on the palm of that same hand. "We have not had the pleasure of meeting. I am Toga's first wife, Sesshomaru's mother."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared at her, it was obvious he didn't know what to say or how to act with her. She didn't even radiate a hint of annoyance at his presence, it was more like fascination. However, there was no excitement despite her words. Satomi could tell where Sesshomaru got his lack of emotion. Toga seemed so full of emotion, she wondered how this pairing came about. It seemed obvious when looking at the relationship between the former goddess and Toga, and even Izayoi. Demon would forever elude her knowledge at this point. Strange beings they were though, there was no denying that she was the lady in charge here. They were just on her turf, that much was for sure.

"Perhaps while I have you here, you could explain what she is doing here." Getting up, she looked at Satomi harshly. "Divine beings in our compound, you must be joking. While you are my son, I cannot allow such reckless behavior. I have many lives to protect here and her presence harms that promise that I have made to our kind to protect them. Even if you are the heir to this legacy, I will not allow foolishness. Now explain this to me."

"Mother, we do not have time to discuss this here. I will take responsibility. She needs to rest if we are to defeat the demon in the north," he said walking up the stairs to her his voice full of authority despite knowing full well he had very little.

"Ah, yes I have heard of this vermin. Very well. If you take responsibility, I suppose that is up to you. Please make yourselves at home," Sesshomaru's mother said as she gestured to the sliding door that slowly opened for them. That seemed almost too easy, did she really not care or did she just want her son to take responsibility so it was off of her hands. Either way, her gaze met with Satomi's for a moment before moving on.

Elegant and graceful, she led the group through the halls of the compound to a large room meant for gathering it seemed like. Tatami mats lined the floor as a large kotatsu sat in the center. Through the walls, the smell of food waved through the air tantalizingly calling to their stomachs. However, even with the smell of food, everyone remained very quiet. There was an uneasiness with everyone except Sesshomaru.

Satomi looked back to Inu-Yasha who looked as if he was going to pounce on anything that moved as Kagome tried to soothe him with her hand on his arm. Rin didn't seem too bothered, but Satomi could sense something about this place made her uneasy. Kohaku was the same, looking for any threat. Wondering what she was missing, Satomi just looked to Sesshomaru but of course his face gave nothing away.

"There will be food and refreshments sent in shortly, in the meantime please refrain from leaving this room. Your presence may cause an upset until the official word is given that we have guests. The guards will provide you with whatever you wish. You may be the sons of Lord Toga but your presence brings calamity at such a time the world is in an uproar. We will fortify this compound, I simply ask for your patience," the lady said as she walked to the door. As it closed behind her, Sesshomaru let out a sigh as Inu-Yasha ran to the door in anger.

"What the hell, lady?" Inu-Yasha said before an energy surge sent him back across the room.

"It seems she is not in a good mood today," Sesshomaru said as everyone looked to him confused.

"A good mood? She seemed just fine a minute ago," Kagome said tilting her head curiously as she scratched her chin seeing Inu-Yasha was fine getting up to stand by her.

"I'm sensing a mother like son moment here," Satomi said with a sigh as Sesshomaru shot her a glance before returning to his calm façade. Yaken whimpered as he looked around the room, panting and walking to the side where the smell of food was coming from. Sitting in front of the door, he didn't seem worried and Satomi relaxed a little more. "At least we have food coming. The last time we had a full course meal was before we left the Southern lands. I don't sense outright hostility, and if my being here is causing an uproar then I suppose we should just sit and wait."

"I suppose a divine being in a demon compound does imply issues," Kagome said as Satomi sat down at the table. Following her lead, Kagome sat across from her. Rin and Kohaku followed as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru remained standing on alert. Even if Sesshomaru said all was well, Satomi knew better than to trust his words alone. His body language implied that here too could be dangerous. Leaning forward until her forearms rested on the table, Satomi's exhaustion rose.

"I'm just a heap of issues, let's not even lie here," Satomi said with a small smile as she shook her head. Before anyone could say different, Yaken came bounding into her lap and the food came into the room with guards in green uniforms. They seemed nice enough although they didn't say much. Rice, fish, dumplings, steamed vegetables, chicken, there was a little of everything offered as the settings were laid at the table. As the guards left, everyone looked to the food in hunger and weary at the same time of it.

"It wouldn't be poisoned," Sesshomaru announced calmly. "She doesn't want us dead, yet."

"Just because she's your mom, doesn't mean I'm all for it," Inu-Yasha said as they glared at each other.

"Watch yourself, half breed." Sesshomaru tensed up as if waiting for Inu-Yasha to strike.

"Seriously, here you two?" Satomi said annoyed as both brothers looked away from each other. Yaken gave a breath of air as he laid down next to Satomi on the tatami mat. "Unbelievable. You'd think you'd be done with all the stupid fighting by now."

"Been like this for years, sadly," Kagome chimed in as both women sighed.

Inu-Yasha's face was red as Sesshomaru's gave nothing away. He turned even further as Inu-Yasha came by the food. "Let me go… first…" he started to say as he watched Satomi grab her chopsticks and go for a huge pile of rice. Putting it in her mouth, she felt as if she could fly it tasted so good. Not too hot, although it was steaming yet, but not cool at all. Perfect temperature. Next came the dumplings and by that time Rin was laughing and helping herself as well.

"Well, you were saying, hero," Kagome said with a giggle as Inu-Yasha shook his head. His face was red once more as they all dug into the food and started chatting again.

Sesshomaru looked to the group as they all chatted and ate. It was obvious his mother disliked Satomi's presence although he felt the true meaning was unclear yet. A divine being under his permission should not have made her act as she did. The power that kept them in the room was not powerful, and in all actuality, it had left after everyone became distracted by the food. His mother had done her informing, she would just wait to tell them for her own entertainment. Ever finding things to entertain her time before Sesshomaru would settle into his role. He had a feeling that conversation would be coming up again during their stay.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" An old familiar voice yelled down the hall as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow noting the familiarity. The door flew open as Jaken breathed heavily, tears running down his face as Sesshomaru's mother remained behind him. "Your Lord Mother wouldn't tell me where you were!"

"The little beast wouldn't keep it's mouth shut," she said with a sigh as she cleared her throat. Jaken running to bow to Sesshomaru and sob at his feet.

"Jaken!" Rin said happily as she ran over to him giving him a huge hug. "I missed you very much."

"Little girl, I do hope you weren't any trouble for Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Why are you here, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said harshly as he looked down at Jaken with a glare.

"Oh… Well… there is no longer a manor to guard. A strange demon appeared out of nowhere and destroyed it with a single blast and went away. This was some time ago, I thought you would have gotten word. However, you did not return and I was forced to find a way here, hoping you would arrive."

"See, I couldn't have you running around like fools. This poor beast needed to see its master," Lady Mother said as if that was her plot all along.

"I'm so sorry, mi'lord! I tried to defend it, but… Master?" Sesshomaru left the room as Jaken looked to him.

"Were there any survivors besides you?" Satomi asked getting up shakily as Yaken walked beside her watching her every move.

"Not many I'm afraid," Jaken admitted as he looked back to the ground. "Whoever managed to escape came with me here."

A solemn silence filled the room. The home was attacked before but why again and so swiftly? Rin looked sadly to Satomi as she stood up. Their home with Sesshomaru was now gone. Although they could rebuild, the memories could never be picked up where they left off. The night garden, the hot springs… the vast mountains, all of it gone.

"We could build again, right?" Rin asked with a small smile. She had everything taken from her so many times, Rin was always such a ray of light in these dark times. Satomi nodded as she reached for Rin and pulled her close in an embrace.

"Of course, if Sesshomaru wishes it to be done," Satomi said as Sesshomaru's mother eyed them curiously.

"Still so informal… human," Jaken said scoffing at Satomi again. Honestly, she almost missed the little imp.

"Good to see you too, Jaken," she said as he 'hmph'ed and left the room to follow the direction Sesshomaru went to.

"Well, now that you have ate, there are rooms ready for you. The manor is aware of your presence but be aware that this is our compound. With this attack on my son's home we are on full alert. I will have a guard escort you to the rooms provided." She left again as a couple of guards came from behind her bowing as she went the opposite direction than the guards were taking them.

As the group left the large room, Satomi could hear someone whispering to her. It sounded like a young man's voice but it was so quiet it was hard to tell. Yaken was now walking briskly at her side and she wondered if it was maybe his voice. The visions left her not knowing what was reality and what was not. 'You are going into your next phase, my dear. Much like the moon, this too shall pass,' Tsukuyomi said reassuringly, that voice she couldn't escape from. 'Your power is growing faster than your body can accept it, but that comes with a price of being too good at your job.'

She wanted to groan at him but didn't think that would work out well with everyone not knowing this little voice in her head. He had been so quiet for so long that it was only a matter of time before he opened his mouth. However, Izayoi lingered in her mind. She had told Inu-Yasha she needed to talk to him, but she couldn't find the energy. As he didn't press her for information, perhaps he didn't want to know. After all, his mother passed long ago. She was so spirited and powerful, and even she died against their enemy. What gave Satomi the right to hope for anything different.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the world went dark. Cold, everything felt frigid as she felt her body hit the ground. The exhaustion finally caught up with her as she let her mind slip away into the cold darkness. Until suddenly it wasn't so cold. There was warmth around her and a sense of calmness. Finally, she felt she could rest once more in peace as her mind sorted through the many events and memories she was witness to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had appeared just after she hit the ground. Picking her up tenderly, he walked quickly past the guards who were still escorting before they could say anything. She was frozen, like a corpse. How he didn't see her energy down to nothing before had made him angry at himself. As the group tried to rush behind him, Kohaku held out a hand to slow them down.

"Let them be," he said calmly as the group looked worried down the hall as Sesshomaru rounded the corner and went out of sight. Kohaku knew about Sesshomaru's feeling, he bore witness to such an event once before, ironically here as well. Although Sesshomaru would never admit it, there was a look of fear in his eyes, much like when he was told Rin could not be brought back to life years ago. Kohaku remembered well, and the demon needed to deal with this on his own.

While it had been many years since Sesshomaru had resided here, he still had his own quarters that he took Satomi to as her body felt limp in his arms. He was losing her and he refused to let her go. He disappeared and reappeared into his large quarters. A large bed was in the middle of the room looking over the large doors that went to the balcony. Laying her down, he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. He remembered giving her energy when she first received her powers. Perhaps that was what she needed now was his energy. However, there was no difference in her temperature.

"You're on the right track," a voice called out to him. Looking to the edge of the bed, he saw Yaken looking at him curiously.

"Get out of my sight," Sesshomaru barked furiously as he tried to press his lips to hers again, but Yaken wouldn't move. "I swear even if you are the spirit of my father, I will murder you in the worst way possible…"

"Stop threatening me and listen, fool. The visions she saw drained her yes, but her energy is advancing too much for her body to handle. If you push more energy into her, don't you think that's the last thing she needs. The energy before was like a channeled push, but what she needs now is a slow wave, if you will. Contact is what she needs, a slow even, tempered contact. A heated kiss will only make things worse for her now, especially with your temper," Yaken said as he walked casually to the base of the bed and sat away from Sesshomaru's direct fury.

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked skeptical.

"I have a direct contact with her mind now, and the Moon God is being quite helpful. He needs his host alive, so he told me to inform you this since I was available. I'll leave you two love birds alone now as you cuddle your lady," Yaken said as he bound out to the balcony with a chuckle and Sesshomaru lashed his poison whip at him in a threat.

A slow wave of contact… he thought as he slowly undid his armor and haori. Leaving his hakamas on, he undid her yukata just enough to expose her shoulders. Cuddling was not something he was accustomed to… and the way his father made it sound was not appealing to his mind at all. His father giving any physical contact advice made him almost sick to his stomach. However, as soon as he laid next to her, he felt her body warm in the slightest.

Moving his body so that his chin was resting in her hair, he held her close. If this was what it took to make her live, then so be it. However, it felt more than that. His chest hurt as the realization he almost lost her came crashing over him. Almost losing Rin here, and now almost losing Satomi… his father's blood ran through his veins and he couldn't even deny it anymore. This mortal won him over, heart and soul. Not the goddess, not the power, but this vulnerability she had even though she was strong. Strong and weak, it was his black and white world. Annoyingly though, she made everything grey and colorful at the same time. Strength was part of it, but her weakness made him wish to be stronger. Before he knew it, his own eyes slowly closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru?" he heard Satomi call out in the darkness of his dreams. Even though he opened his eyes, he knew he was still sleeping. He looked and saw Satomi's figure sitting over a lake with the moon full and lighting her features beautifully in her goddess garb. Long flowing fabric of green and white with a crescent moon on her forehead. Her profile was enchanting as she turned her head to look at him. "So, you are here after all."

"Yes, I thought I lost you," he said before she smiled with such warmth in her eyes. Her body seemed to float to him as she embraced him. He didn't know what to do with such affection for a moment that he was frozen. However, he noticed his armor and swords were not attached to him. Another sign this was a dream.

"Do I frighten you that much?" she asked teasingly. "I can only do this in my dreams, but usually you aren't here with me, literally." He remained silent as he didn't know what to say. "I'm so tired, but I don't feel so cold. Is that your doing?"

"I think so," he said as his arms slowly wrapped around her.

"It must be, it feels the same now," she said burying her face in his chest.

Looking down, his hands were covered in red. Startled, he moved away suddenly as he saw her clothes and body covered in deep wounds as blood flowed out of her. She reached out to him, but when he tried to move closer again her body disappeared and all that was left was her tattered clothes and blood on the floor and on his clothes.

"Satomi!" he called out to her, but she was nowhere. He could sense her, but everywhere he looked and smelled was the same. The lake was calm but slowly from the point where he stood at its shore, it turned red with the smell of her blood until he felt sick from it.

A spirit appeared in the middle of the lake looking to the moon, he knew it was her. He disappeared to reappear next to it, but it was useless. Floating in the air, he looked around but couldn't see her again. Feeling a hand on his arm he looked and saw her crying as she remained at his side.

"Please don't forget me…," she said as he tried to embrace her when her body slowly disappeared.

His eyes shot open as he was in his chambers once again. Satomi was next to him, still sleeping as sound as could be but he checked her breathing anyway. Peaceful. Was it their shared dream or his nightmare… if it was shared, she didn't seem as shaken up as he was. Placing his cheek on her forehead, she seemed to feel normal in terms of temperature. Letting his muscles relax, he could feel her energy returning at a slow rate yet. Sighing, he wondered when someone would walk in, unless if this spirit of his father was useful and blocked the doors. However, there wasn't much that he could do until she was back to full health. And so he waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a lot of personal things going on since late April until now. Basically, marriage, honeymoon, family death, hit in mental health, another family death, new job, and now back to your regular broadcast. I'm hoping to update weekly if not every other week now that I'm feeling good again enough to continue this story. It has never left my mind so I have some fun ideas to work with before this party gets wrapped up! Stay tuned and thank you for your patience!


End file.
